Akari and some unexpected surprises
by msanime2471
Summary: Akari moves to waffle island, you know the story. But something unexpected happens that changes Akari's life definitely for the worse. When she meets a chef named Chase, and a carpenter named Luke, what do you think will happen?
1. New adventure

CHAPTER 1:

THE TRUTH

_Yes! I'm finally on the boat! On my way to Waffle Island to see my brother Axel! I haven't seen him since he left the house 5 years ago…things have really changed since then. I wonder how he's holding up. Well I guess I'll find out soon enough! _Just as I was beginning to come out of my daze a guy in a sailor suit starts staring at me strangely. He looked like he was in his early 50's and hadn't shaved in a REALLY long time."Miss...Miss?" asked the Sailor.

" Umm…yes?"

"Are you ok? I was asking you a question but you didn't respond." said the Sailor.

" Yeah. I was just thinking about how AWESOME IT'S GONNA BE ON WAFFLE ISLAND! Anyway, what did you want to ask me..um…

" The names Pascal."

" Oh. Pascal. By the way I'm Akari."

" Nice to meet you Akari. And my question was why are you interested in going to Waffle Island? I heard things have gotten bad down there."

"I want to go there because I'm going to see my brother Axel. He invited me to live with him on Waffle Island.

"Hmm….Oh Axel! You mean the farmer boy that moved here 5 years ago?"

"Yep."

" He's really a nice guy. But I never heard him once talk about having a sister."

_WHAT? Axel has been on this island for 5 YEARS AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT ME! Not once! HOW RUUUDDDDEEEE IS THAT? AXEL'S GOING TO GET A NICE "WELCOME" FROM ME WHEN I GET THERE! But I better not mention anything to Pascal. There might be a reason why my brother didn't talk about me…even though I don't know what reason that could be._

"Oh…..well that's ok! Maybe he got so busy in farm work that he forgot to mention me! Oh well!

DING DONG DING!

"Well looks like we're getting close to the island. I should go back to the wheel now."

"Oh ok."

_10 long anxious minutes later_

"Everyone can now depart from the boat."

"Pascal, the only one on the boat is me."

"Yeah I know. But I've always wanted to say that."

_Anyway…..I got off the boat and all of the sudden someone grabbed me and pushed me over to the right of on the hook._

"Um who are you and what are you doing? Let go of my wrist this instant!"

_That's when it hit me. It was me Brother Axel!_

"Axel what are you doing?"

But he said nothing. Leading me now through the caramel district.

"Axel why are you doing this?"

Still no response.

"ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

After I said that he unlocked the door and lead me inside. And FINALLY let go of my wrist.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! I COME TO SEE YOU ON THIS ISLAND, I JUST GET OFF THE BOAT AND THEN YOU GRAB MY WRIST NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Akari I'm sorry but I forgot to mention something to you and if someone saw you…."

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN IF SOMEONE WHERE TO SEE ME? YOU ACT LIKE YOUR ASHAMED TO BE SEEN WITH YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"Akari please give me a second to explain!"

"…."

" The reason I did all of that was because as you were coming down here I forgot to tell you the most important town tradition. The rule on Waffle Island is if you become a farmer on this part of the island you can only have males live on the farm."

"So what are you trying to say?"

_Was she even listening to what I was saying? Surely she knows what I'm hinting at right? But then again…..Akari has a reputation of not understanding things right away…..and sometimes at all._

"Akari…what I'm saying is you have to pretend to be a guy while you're here."

"But I'm not visiting, I'm staying! You said so yourself in the letter!"

"….Akari that's the tradition around here. And the penalty for breaking that particular rule is….death."

"Why would the mayor be so cruel? That's a dumb rule and I really don't care if he finds out because he's NOT going to kill me."

"But Akari, if you met the mayor I think you would be scared of him too."

"WHAT? Axel I thought nothing scared you!"

"That was until I met Hamilton…"

"His name is Hamilton? What kind of excuse for a name is that?"

"I'll show him to you soon. He's usually busy at the town hall though."

"Hey what time is it? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"SHOOT! I'm late for my job at the Sundae Inn!"

"You work at an ice cream shop?"

"No! Anyway I've got to go, are you gonna come?"

"…Sure why not?"

_Little did I know what I was getting myself into._


	2. Personalities collide

CHAPTER 2:

PERSONALITIES COLLIDE

"But before we go, you have to dress up like a guy."

"You're really THAT afraid of the mayor?"

"Akari I don't think you realize that the penalty is DEATH."

"Axel…fine. I'll just play along with your little game…for now."

"Please don't tell ANYONE that your really a girl. Please just promise me that you'll do that for me."

_Awww…..He's doing the puppy dog face__J__ I can't resist that face! Wait! Get ahold of yourself! Remember you're the one that taught him that face. Your supposed to be immune to it by now! But…..I can't say no!_

"Akari pppllleeeaaassseee?"

"Fine! But you owe me big time."

" Thanks 'kari."

_OH! He remembered my nickname! WAIT A SECOND! HE'S JUST TRYING TO FLATTER ME….YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. WELL FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE BIG BROTHER….NOWHERE!"_

Then after I had just finished fighting with myself, Axel gave me a big red aeropostale shirt and jean shorts with red converse.

"These look ridiculous on me….and what about my hair?"

"Well lucky for us your hair is short so if you move it around like this…..and put that there…..wait maybe on the other side…."

"…"

"Done! Go look in the mirror."

_I slowly walked to the mirror scared about what I was about to see. And the truth was I did look like a guy! A little feminine with the way I was built, and my hair looked alittle girly like too, but none the less, I looked like a guy._

"Wow….I really do look like a guy."

"Yep. Now no one will ever know that you're really a girl."

"C'mon! I want to go to the Sundae Inn! I'm hungry and you have a job to get to!"

"Right, then let's go."

Now me and Axel were heading to Waffle Town where his job was. But just before we got there, I asked Axel the most important question to make this plan work.

"Axel, what is my name going to be?"

"….That's a good question. Um…what about Aki?

"Next."

"Kenta."

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"Kenji?"

"…..That's not too bad. But do I look like a Kenji?"

"Yeah. It suits you pretty well."

"Then OFF WE GO!"

"Akari…I mean Kenji you have to remember to speak more guy like and you can't act feminine."

"Well how do guys act?"

"I mean be yourself, but not to peppy. People will think your alittle too girly."

"I hate having all these rules let's just go!"

"Ok but just remember your name is kenji and"

"Let's go NOW!"

_I knew if I kept standing there listening to Axel lecture me I would die of hunger. So I grabbed Axel by the wrist and led him inside the Inn. That's when I saw a girl with blonde hair. It was in a ponytail, and she had pretty green eyes. She wore a country style waitress outfit with REALLY COUNTRY cowgirl boots. Based on what she looked like, I could tell her personality was the motherly type. But she also looked like the fun type too. As soon as she saw me and Axel, her eyes lit up like an anime character on a t.v show. _

"Hi Axel! Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Kenji. He's my brother and he came to live here on Waffle Island."

"Hi Kenji! My name is Kathy and I'm the waitress here at the Sundae Inn!"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Kathy."

"Follow me Kenji I'll introduce you to everyone else. AXEL START GETTING TO WORK!"

"Umm..Do you mind if I ask what my brothers' job is?"

"Not at all! Axels' job is the cash register."

"Hmm…I guess that job suits him then. Since he's good at math and all."

"Really? No wonder he never uses the cash register to tell how much cash the customer is suppose to get back."

"…."

"Anyway this is Maya. Another waitress that works here."

_Maya…..I always thought that was an strange name. She has orange short hair with to braids on the side. She sort of reminded me of pippy longstocking….Anyway she wore this pink and white dress and had nice blue eyes. She was really pretty and I wondered what her personality would be like. Cause for some reason, I couldn't figure it out. Which is weird because I'm usually good at this stuff._

"HI KENJI! MY NAME IS MAYA!"

_Wow. Wasn't expecting that. From the sound of her voice, it sounded like she was the peppy, happy go lucky type. Like me!" I would love to speak to her in my happy peppy voice to, but I'm supposed to be a guy now. And I had to think up of a different response so here's what I decided to say._

"Hey Maya. You seem like a very cheerful girl. I can't wait to get to know you."

"Thanks! I can't wait to get to know you either! You seem so friendly and energetic like me! Well get along just fine!"

"Alright. So now let's go see Colleen and Jake. And remember the people I'm about to show you are the owners of the Inn. Respect them and you'll have a good life."

_What's that supposed to mean? Are they mean? Are they strong? I couldn't help but ask._

"Umm….What exactly do you mean by that?"

"….I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"Hi Colleen! Hi Jake! This is Kenji, Axels' brother."

"Hello Kenji. My name is Colleen. It's very nice to meet you."

"And my name is Jake. Nice to meet you Kenji."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you too!"

"We are the owners of the Sundae Inn. We open at 9am and close at 5pm."said Colleen.

"That's nice to know. Now I know the times that I can come and visit you all."

"Why that's mighty nice of you to say young man. You have a good head on your shoulders. Come by everyday ya' hear?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Colleen and Mr. Jake."

"Now let's go and meet Chase the protégé chef."

_Chase…it had a nice ring to it. And protégé chef? I'd love to learn some recipes from him. Hopefully he'd want to teach me. But I'd probably keep having accidents because I'm accident prone. Someway, and somehow no matter how safe something is, I always happen to hurt myself. I hate being a klutz. Anyway back to real life. Kathy finally dragged me into the small kitchen where Chase was. He had peach colored hair and big bright handsome purple eyes. He had a white t-shirt with jeans and an apron. He looked like he was alittle older than I was. But the thing that I thought was strange was on the left side of his hair he was wearing bobby pins! What kind of guy wears bobby pins? Isn't that alittle feminine? Even though that part sorta creeped me out he was still a cool guy nonetheless._

"Kenji? Earth to Kenji?"

"Is he ok? Why is he just staring at me like that?"

"Kenji?"

"Huh…."

"What happened to you? I was trying to introduce you to Chase but you didn't say anything. All you did was stare at him."

"Oh…..Sorry I was just thinking about...HOW HUNGRY I AM! I HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY AND I'M FAMISHED!"

"Famished?"

"Wow look at the geek. And here I thought you were a farmer."

"Well excuse me but I JUST learned that word earlier today and I decided to use it. And at the right time too."

"Whatever bookworm."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE A PRETTY SARCASTIC CHEF FOR SOMEONE AS SMALL AS YOU!"

"Look who's talking. You're the one that's short."

"Barely…."

"Sure…."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"What?"

_This guy is crazy! He was just being sarcastic, and then he changes into this innocent face and says "What?" like nothing ever happened! The nerve of this guy! He definitely knows how to pull peoples strings. Especially mine…. I need to stop getting so riled up, or else he's going to make me mad every time that I talk to him! But how can you be nice to a guy that's sarcastic and you're just the energetic type? They're sarcasm weighs you down! Well I won't let him get the best of me!...Yeah that's what I'll do. _

"Nothing." I slowly started calming down.

"Wow. Did you take your medication today? You start yelling and then you talk normal again."

"Chase! Stop being rude to Kenji! Your just jealous that all the girls are taking a liking to him over you!"

_What did Kathy mean by that? Whatever I don't have time to think about that. Chase is gonna go down! Since the "being nice" thing isn't working. Instead….I'll fight fire with fire!_

"You know Chase, I don't get you. What's with the bobby pins in your hair? Don't you think that's being REALLY feminine? WHAT KIND OF GUY DO YOU KNOW WEARS BOBBY PINS? ONLY THE STRANGE AND SARCASTIC ONE'S THAT'S WHO!"

"I only wear them to keep the hair out of my eyes!"

"What a sad excuse for a cover up! Why don't you tell us the real truth? You know that you wear them because you LIKE to wear them!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO QUIT TALKING RUDE TO ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! YOU'RE BEGINNING TO MAKE A SCENE HERE! NOW STOP IT BEFORE I….Actually…that's a good idea."

"What is?" I asked.

"Kenji, I'll see you tomorrow for your new job at the bar!"

"What? Kathy you can't be serious? I have to work with THIS?"

"What do you mean by THIS? I do have a name ya know!"

"You'll be a chef like Chase!"

"But Kathy, I'm not the best when it comes to cooking."

"Then you could be a waiter. You'll wear a cute little tux and everything! And if we had a gentlemen as a waiter it would attract more customers, don't you think?"

"…..You want ME to wear a TUX?"

"Yeah! You'd look so cute and adorable in it! A lot of people would come to see you and that means more business!"

" Kathy you know I can't work well with other people. I can't even get along with Maya and we've known eachother for years!" Chase shouted

"True. But Kenji is different."

"How so?"

"First off he's a guy."

"But they still have similar personalities."

"That doesn't matter! You're GOING TO GET ALONG WITH KENJI AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Kathy…"

_Woah….Kathy is so sweet, when she's not yelling at you. I wonder why Chase isn't putting up a fight with Kathy? Maybe…..she's an alien from outer space…and if you don't do what she asks then she eats YOUR BRAIN! That has to be the answer! Why else would he back down from a girl?_

"Bye now! I'm going to go check up on Axel."

Now the only ones in the kitchen were me and Chase. We each gave each other a stare…..a really long stare. But Kathy finally said that someone ordered sharkfin stew so he looked away and got to cooking.

So I decided to sit on one of the high stool bars near where my brother was. He seemed to be in a daze so I decided to snap him out of it.

"Axel."

"…."

"Axel!"

"…"

"AXEL!"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just being bored."

"Oh…"

"So how do you like the Sundae Inn so far?"

"Well apparently I like it so much that I'm going to be working at here!"

"That's great...Wait a sec…..Kathy did this didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Should've known, Kathy has a reputation of doing that."

"Oh really?"

Just then a girl from upstairs came down and sat next to me.

"Hi. So you're Kenji?"

"Yep. And you are?"

"Selena. I'm the dancer here at the Inn, since there's not much entertainment they decided to hire me to dance here."

_Selena. She looked about the same age as me. She had red shiny hair and lovely purple eyes. Sort of like Chases' eyes but darker. Chase….I don't even want to talk about him again! The next time I do remind me to hit myself. Anyway back to Selena. She had a genie like outfit, where did she come from…a genie lamp? She wore a traditional thing in her hair which I can't recall the name of right now. And her personality….by the way she was dressed; I'd say a carefree type of girl._

"Anyway you're going to become a farmer on this island?"

_I hadn't really thought about what I was going to become, but I decided to go with this._

"I'm going to become a rancher, and a waiter at the Inn."

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing more of you then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what will you wear for your job?"

"A tux."

" A tux? I'd love to see you dress in a tux! You'd look so handsome!"

"Umm….thanks…?"

_What the heck? Selena wanted to see me in a tux? But then again she thinks I'm a guy…but still, me wearing a tux? I don't think so. But either that or a cowboy outfit. And there is NO WAY I am going to be dressing like that._

Then I looked over at my brother who was hiding his face trying not to laugh. Boy was he in for it once his job was over.

"Well I'd love to chat more but I think I'm going to go order a coconut cocktail. Well I'll see you around Kenji!"

"Bye Selena."

Once Selena was out of earshot, I started talking to Axel again.

"…..Why were you laughing at me?" I asked Axel in a whisper.

"Because the thought of you wearing a tux came to my mind. And on top of that Selena said you'd look HANDSOME in a tux….that made it even funnier. If only she knew…."

"Then I'll go tell her."

"Please Kenji no! Remember our deal? You said you promised!"

"….."

"And I really don't want to lose the farm…..but most of all I don't want you or me to die."

"…"

"Please."

"Axel…..just don't laugh at me. It's embarrassing." I whispered

"I know it is and I'm sorry but those are the rules. And until I can get Hamilton to change that rule, you're going to have to stay that way." He whispered back

"Is your job almost over?"

"Were closing in a few minutes."

"'kay."

"Then someone else came over and sat next to me. But this time their where 2 girls.

"Hi! My name is Renee and this is my friend Phoebe."

"Hi! Nice to meet you …..Is it Kanji?"

"It's Kenji and it's nice to meet you."

"Oh sorry, I'm not really good with names."

"That's ok."

_Ok so Renee is like this really plain girl. She has brown eyes and brown really short hair. And despite the really short hair, she still looked like a girl. She was wearing this plaid dress that was brown, orange, and tan. She looked a year older than me, and for personality…..I'd say she's the hard working type. And also the caring and sweet type. And for Phoebe she had light green hair with super light blue eyes. She looked as old as Selena, and was wearing an outfit that looked ready for adventure. The reason I say that is because her clothes were dirty like she had been doing adventurous stuff….maybe in a mine? Idk. And she had blue high top converse. I love converse!*clears throat* Anyway…..for her personality I'd say she's the curious, always getting into stuff type of girl._

"So what are you ladies interested in?" I asked.

"Well I'm interested in animals and farming, since my parents are. And I sort of grew up with that so I guess I like it the best."

"And you Phoebe?"

"I'm interested in mining. I love having an adventure and collecting ores and gems.

_That would explain the dirt._

"Well what are you interested in Kenji?" asked Renee.

"Umm….I'm interested in farming and serving people food."

_I don't really have a preference of what I want to be so I said the first thing that came to my mind._

"Oh well that's great! I'm a farmer myself and so is Anissa! If you're just starting out Anissa and I could help you!"

"And I'm not much for farming but…if you ever wanted to go to the mines and collect some ores and gems, then I'm your girl!"

"Great. Glad to know I have people I can come to when I have questions. Or want to go and talk to just because."

"Yep! Oh no! Phoebe we have to leave because the bar is closing in a few minutes! Anyway, we've got to go but we're glad we met you Kenji! You seem like a very nice young man. Hopefully you'll find your way around Waffle Island ok. I live in the Brownie Ranch district. So come by whenever you can!"

"I'm glad I met you Kenji! Come by the General store over near the Clinic cause that's where I live! Come by soon!"

"I'll make sure that I do. Bye Renee and Phoebe!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Looks like your making a lot of friends with the girls." Said Axel.

"Well that's because I'm really a girl." I said in a whisper.

"But they don't know that. They think you're a guy." He answered back in a whisper

"…..Are you done with your job here?"

"Yep it's 12am. We should be leaving now."

"It's really that late?"

"Yep now let's go say bye to everyone."

"Bye Colleen, Jake, Maya, Kathy, and Selena!"

"Bye!"

Just as I was about to head out the door someone was blocking me. None other than the "chef protégé", Chase.

"What do you want?"

"You forgot to say goodbye to me."

_Now that I think about it I said Colleen, Jake, Maya, Kathy, and Selena. 1,2,3,4,5,and…oh! I did forget to say goodbye to Chase! Oh well….I might as well act like I did it on purpose._

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Are you that dumb? Say goodbye to me!"

"Are you serious Chase? You want me to say goodbye to you? Are you going to miss me that much?"

"We'll be working together whether we like it or not, and avoiding each other will never get things solved."

"…"

"So just say goodbye to me."

"….."

"C'mon were starting over. We probably just got off on the wrong foot. Please say goodbye."

"Fine, Fine, Fine. Goodbye Chase."

"Hurry up Kenji! I'm already outside!" called Axel

"Coming!"

Just as I was about to leave Chase grabbed my wrist making me turn around.

"What Chase?"

"Goodbye Akari."


	3. Secret escaped?

CHAPTER 3:

SECRET ESCAPED?

"What?"

"I know your little secret."

"But how?"

"C'mon Kenji! Hurry up!"shouted Axel

"I'm coming in a second!...Chase how do you know?"

"Because I just do. And unless you want me to tell people you're going to do what I say."

"Chase that's so unfair! What would I have to do to make sure you don't tell anyone? And what if you just tell people anyway despite I do as you say?"

"Well you would have to trust me anyway because you can't risk someone finding out now could you?"

"…"

"So anyway I'll see you tomorrow KENJI! It's getting late. Oh and I know you didn't eat so I made you a sandwich with a side of oranges."

"I love oranges!"

"Really? Well that's a first. I haven't met 1 person on this island that actually likes oranges."

"Oh…..Wait a second….I know what you're doing!"

"Yeah, I'm giving you food to eat. (_Is she that slow?)_

"Well duh…But what you didn't tell me is it's poisoned!"

"I didn't poison it! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Yes you did! And I think you're the mean/sarcastic type that gets on everyone's nerves."

"No I didn't. And I am not! I'm the nice/sarcastic type, thank you very much."  
"Yes you did. And I've never seen that side of you. That is if you even HAVE a nice side."

"Didn't. And I do…..when I want to."

"Did. And you should probably let that side show more because you would have more friends."

"…"

"KENJI LET'S GO!"

"OK! Goodness…."

"….Are you going to take it or not?"

_To take the food or to not take the food, that is the question. Well I mean I'm hungry and I haven't eaten all day today, but if it's poisoned…..actually I don't care! I'm just sssssssssoooooooooo hungry!_

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!"

"Ok! Here. Hope you enjoy it."

"Chase why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden? Is it because of what I just said?"

"KENJI NOW!"

"You'd better go. You'll get in trouble otherwise."

"Alright but I'm going to ask you tomorrow. And I don't stop asking a question until I get an answer."

"Whatever, now go. See you tomorrow."

Then he scooted me outside and closed the door of the Inn behind me.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Chase made me some food. And I was getting it."

"IT DOESN'T TAKE 15 MINUTES TO GET FOOD!"

"But then he started talking to me about…."

_Should I tell my brother? No…because if I do, he'll start spying on Chase all the time, making sure he doesn't tell. It's probably best if I handle this myself. But….How come everyone else bought the guy look except Chase? Did I do something around him that made him assume I was a girl? Did I say something that would make him think that? And how did he know my name? Who could have known…..And then it came to me. The only other person that knew that I was a girl was….PASCAL! He ratted me out! Although I never told him to keep it a secret…still, I have to tell him to not tell anyone else! And if that story is true…what was Chase doing at the dock?_

"Kenji?"

"What?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh…Just that Chase started telling me what ingredients he put in it and stuff like that."

"Oh ok. Well I guess I can forgive you since this is your first day here."

_I'm sorry to admit it, but I'm a REALLY good liar. But the only reason I'm good at it is because I'm a good actor. Or actress as I like to say. So of course I had to lie to my brother about what took me so long or else he would have gotten suspicious and thought something was up._

"Akari."

"Yeah?"

"We're home." He said as he was opening the door.

"Yes! Now I can change out of these baggy clothes."

So I went upstairs and got into my pink pajamas when I realized something. My room was PINK! Everything was pink!

"Axel!"I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What happened Kenji?" he said as he was dashing up the stairs

"We're in the house now Axel, you can call me 'kari now."

"Right sorry…But what was wrong?"

"My room is super girly and I love it! Did you do this?"

"Yeah. Since I know your favorite color is pink."

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU!"

"Not so fast 'kari, this isn't your room anymore."

"WHY?"

"You're supposed to be a guy now remember? You can't sleep in a girly room!"

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Follow me."

"Then when I got to the room next to the pink room I froze."

"It's cool for a guys room! It has a nice *munch* color of red *munch.*

"Red and blue."

"Yeah that's what I said.*munch*.

"Where's your room?"

"Downstairs."

"Oh *munch* ok."

"What are you eating?"

"The sandwich and oranges that Chase made for me."

"Oh ok. Well let me go and give you some pajamas."

"Why can't *munch* I wear these?"

"Because if someone comes during the morning and see's that you're a girl then….."

"Ok I get it, just get *munch* the clothes."

He came back up about 5 minutes later with a plain white t-shirt and plaid shorts.

"Thanks…."

"I know you don't want to be a guy and all but things will get better."

"…What is your excuse about the pink room when people come by?"

"I lock the door and say that no one's allowed in there because it's a secret room."

"Oh….I guess people would buy that."

"Anyway you should get some rest. Night 'Kari"

"Night Axel."

"Oh wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can put my plate in the sink please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Axel. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight 'Kari."

After I finally drifted off to sleep, I had a dream about a goddess? And of course, none other than Chase. Why? I have no idea but this is how it went. OH WAIT! Before I start the story I have to warn you that whenever I have a dream it usually happens within that week. Strange huh? Can I see the future at a short distance though my dreams? Maybe…..Anyway here's how my dream went.

_A girl with turquoise hair and turquoise eyes started talking to me. She had a darker turquoise dress, and she was shining really brightly. Her hair was really long, and it's was in two braids. These are the words that she said to me: I…..Har….Goddess…..sav…..tr…ple….sav…me….spri…..ple_

_And that was my first dream. I don't know why she was saying this to me, but it made sense. The words that I got was I, goddess, save, please, and me. But that wasn't the dream that would become reality within a week. The next story I'm about to explain is_


	4. A weird bet

CHAPTER 4:

A weird bet

_It was about 6 in the morning._

"Akari?"

"….."

"Akari?"

"….."

"AKARI!'

"AHHH!" screamed Akari

_That's when I woke up and noticed that I was now next to my bed on the floor. But something was different about Axels' voice. That's when I noticed that it wasn't Axel…..it was…Chase?_

"Chase? What are you doing in here?"

"I came to wake you up. We have chores to do."

"What are you talking about? And where's Axel?"

"Hurry up and get dressed. Things will be explained shortly."

So I got dressed in a green aeropostale shirt with plaid shorts. Then I smelled eggs and toast. So I rushed downstairs hoping that my nose wasn't playing tricks on me. Sure enough, there were eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and ORANGE JUICE! MY FAV!

"Chase did you make all of this?"

"Yeah why? I am a cook."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to make all of this. You do know what cereal is right?"

"I'm a cook, and this is what I'm used to making in the mornings. Now you can complain and not eat it, or just eat it."

So I quickly sat at the table ready to eat. But I didn't eat.

_Why is Akari not eating? Is there something wrong? Did she decide not to eat it? So I asked._

"Why are you not eating Akari?"

"Because my brother says it's polite to wait for the person who made the food to sit down, and then you can eat."

"You really look up to your brother don't you?"

"He's a good brother. And he's always looked out and cared for me when…my parents couldn't. Akari had said the last part in a whisper.

"What happened to your parents?"

"…*sob*…"

"Akari? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"…..I'd…rather not….talk….about it." Said Akari in between sobs.

"Ok then. Why don't we eat now?" asked Chase as he sat down at the table."

"O…kay."

We ate for 5 minutes in silence, until I remembered my question.

"Chase, where is Axel?"

_Snap….I knew she would remember that to ask me eventually. The reason why Axels' not here is because we made a bet. Axel betted me that he could last longer working at the Sundae Inn with Maya, then I could do farming with Akari. Maya and Akari are basically the same thing though! They both act super cheerful and they drive me insane! But….if I said the truth to Akari…..would she get insulted? Would she yell at me, or burst into tears? I have to admit that I get emotional when I see someone I care about cry. But I don't care about Akari right? My head is saying no….but is my heart agreeing? I don't know, but if it's not…..then I can't risk seeing Akari cry. So I'll just go with this story. _

"Axel dared me to do his farmwork for the whole day, while he does my job at the Sundae Inn all day."

"That's your bet?"

"Yep. Here let me see your dish."

_So I handed Chase the plate, and then I saw this long paper on the counter and decided to pick it up. It said List of Chores for Zion Ranch. The ranch was named Zion? Interesting name. I'm not saying it's a bad name, because if you say it, it truthfully isn't. But I had never heard it before. And whenever I hear something or do something new I just say it was interesting. Strange habit._

"Zion Ranch huh?"

"Yep. Now you should go do your hair, while I finish washing the dishes."

"'Kay."

So I went upstairs into the bathroom and made my hair look boyish again. I admit, I don't like looking like a guy but I just have to put up with it until HAMILTION changes that law. Then I went back downstairs and I froze. All the dishes were already cleaned and dried, and Chase was leaning against the door waiting to go.

"Chase! How did you do that so fast?"

"Akari have you honestly forgotten where I work at? Washing dishes only takes but a few seconds."

"I guess you would have to be able to wash dishes fast…..with how many people order, I guess you can't help but be fast."

"True. Now hurry up and go change. I should probably change as well."

"What are you talking about? This is my outfit."

"You have to wear clothes that you can get dirty in. Those clothes weren't made to do chores in."

"ARRHHH!"

So I ran back up the stairs and changed into dark navy blue sweats with a black t-shirt. When I ran back down Chase was wearing the same thing.

"Hey! Those are my brother's clothes! Why do you have them on?"

"Your brother told me I can borrow these clothes to put on to do the chores in."

"But now were wearing the same thing!"

"When your brother had the same thing as you on you didn't complain!"

"That's because he's my brother! You're not even related to me in any way!"

"What does that have to do about anything?"

"It's just weird seeing you and I wear the same clothes. I'm only used to my brother and I wearing these."

"Anyway….we've going to do chores! Now let's go! We've wasted enough time."

So I put my sneakers on, and out the door we went.

"Sorry for yelling back there….it's just I'm not used to anyone but Axel and me wearing these clothes.

"….Is that so?"

"Yeah."

_Should I ask her why that is?...Probably not. That might make her get all emotional again. Either that or she'll start yelling at me telling me it's none of your business. Anyway let's take a look at this list. That's when my eyes filled with shock. I kept staring at it, trying to make sure I was reading it correctly. That's when I heard Akari asking me a question._

"Chase, what's the first chore?"

I just looked at her and smirked.

"This should be interesting." Was all I said.


	5. Short and Tall

CHAPTER 5:

SHORT AND TALL

_And that was my dream. Because shortly after, I got woken up by my brother Axel._

"Rise and shine 'Kari!"

_p.s. He's a morning person. Another p.s. I'm not._

"I don't want to get up right now Axel…..I'm still tired."

"Akari! We have chores to do!"

"Please let me do them tomorrow!"

"If I say yes, will you really do it tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Say you promise. Cause that way I'll know that you'll actually do it tomorrow."

"Isn't me saying I'LL DO IT TOMORROW enough for you?"

"Akari…."

"FINE! I PROMISE!'

"Awesome! Thanks 'Kari."

Finally it was only me in my room. I was about to go to sleep again but then I heard a knock at the door. So I got dressed really fast shouting I'LL BE RIGHT THERE a whole bunch of times. I quickly took a brush to my hair and made it into a boyish style. Then I ran downstairs and busted the door open only to find to girls holding a letter.

"Hello! The names Luna, and this is my sister Candace!

_Luna. She had really pretty purple curly hair. I so wished I had hair like that! She had dark blue eyes and she was really short. I actually think she's a kid, about age 11. She was wearing a cute spring like dress that was the color yellow and orange. And for personality, she's definitely the outgoing and loud type. She actually reminded me of a little porcelain doll. As for Candace she had a blue plaid diamond shaped dress, with a light blue fleece sweater. She had sky blue hair with dark blue eyes. Was she sad or something? Wearing all that blue and all. Maybe she's in her blue period….Anyway her personality was definitely the quiet and shy type. Then Candace said something to me which made me snap out of my thoughts._

"H-hello Kenji, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Candace and Luna. What can I help you with?"

"Well, this is a coupon from the tailor shop where we work."

"I-inside it has coupons that can s-save you money…"

"Exclusively rare too! You want it don't you?" Luna interrupted.

"Sure. I'm sure it will come in handy when I need to buy new clothes."

"Yes! What did I tell you Candace? I knew he would say yes!"

"Well I w-wasn't expecting him t-to want it."

"But like I said! It's worth giving a shot and look! He said he'd use it!"

"….."

"This was actually from Candace but I decided to tag along."

"That's very thoughtful of you Candace! Knowing that you don't know me and all."

"Oh….that's q-quite alright. I w-wanted to give you something as a w-welcoming gift to the island."

"Well thanks! I like it a lot."

"T-that makes me very h-happy to hear y-you say that Kenji."

"Yeah so hear you go!"

KENJI RECIVED "TAILOR SHOP EXCLUSIVE COUPON!" Kenji put the letter in the bookshelf.

"So we'll see you later Kenji!" shouted Luna

"G-goodbye Kenji."

"Bye Luna, bye Candace."

_Tailor shop huh? I'll have to go there one day to buy some new clothes. I'm sure the coupon will come in handy for Axel too. Wait a second…how good is this coupon anyway? When is the expiration date? So I took it out from the shelf and my mouth dropped. IT NEVER EXPIRES? At the very top of the coupon it bold print letters it said this coupon is expire free. So I kept reading, hoping there would be more than one bonus. And to my surprise there was. Because it was an __exclusive__ coupon for every item you buy you get your rucksack expanded by 5 slots and you get another item free! Buy one get another free? I LOVED THOSE DEALS! I am a SHOPAHOLIC BIGTIME! I always shop for the latest styles and buy them no matter what the cost may be. If there was this purse that just came out I would be there to buy the first bag. And if it was $10,000 dollars, then so be it. I would pay ALL OF THE MONEY TO BUY IT! And sadly that's partly why I moved here with my brother. The second reason was because my grandma had just died and she was the only one taking care of me. She was in her late 50's and died of a disease called Phenoleonises. (fe-no-lee-oh-ni-sis.) The doctors told me that there was no cure to the disease but I didn't buy it at first. I've always had this thing with doctors that makes me not trust them. I guess it's because of their happy ways all the time. Even when there's an emergency there all like "Everything will be just fine." Like there's no problem. My grandma's doctor was from was it….Mineral Town? Anyway once I got to know him, he seemed like the type of doctor I could trust. And when he broke it to me that there was no cure, I actually believed him. I was sad and cried for days wondering how long my grandma would last, but he made sure me and my grandma were ok. Then when the day came for my grandma to die, we said our goodbyes._

_Flashback_

"_Grandma, I'll miss you. I always loved you and will one day see you in heaven." _

"_Don't worry sweety. I am so grateful that I got to take care of you. You were such a hardworking girl, you always did your studies, you were polite, and I'm glad I have you as a granddaughter."_

"_Grandma…*sob*"_

"_Don't cry darling. I'm just going to a better place in life."_

"_But….*sob* I'll never….see *sob* you….again."_

"_But I will always be able to watch over you. I will be watching over you just like your mother and father are."_

"_But I lost my mother and father! And now your leaving me too! I can't take this anymore grandma! Why do you have to leave me alone on this world?"_

"…_..You still have your brother Axel."_

"…_.*sob*…Ax..el?"_

"_Yes. And now…he is your new guardian. He will be there for you always. Through good times and bad, and will make sure to protect you."_

"_Grandma….Please don't leave me…I'll be lost without you."_

"_You won't be dearie. Trust me Akari….."_

"_Grandma?"_

"_I love you…Ak…a…ri"_

"_Grandma?"_

"…_.."_

"_Grandma! Answer me right now!"_

"_Akari, I think it's time for you to go."_

"_…..she's….."_

"_I know it's hard to believe but she's in a better life now."_

"_Do….*sob*…you promise?"_

"_I promise. She's no longer in any pain now. She'll live a pain, sorrow, and unhappy free life."_

"…_I'll miss her…."_

"_Come on. Let's go."_

"_Wait! I want to give this to her."_

"_Go ahead."_

(In the backround the music playing was from super Mario galaxy in the story book called sad story. As this music is playing she's remembering all the memories she had with her grandma, as she's slowly walking to her now dead grandma with what she was going to give her in her hand.)

_So I walked over to her bed and placed this small teddy bear that my grandma and I had made together. We made it when we first met each other. It was with me and her throughout all our adventures together, through everything. I put it in her arms and slowly walked away._

_Flashback over_


	6. Who's up for a tour?

Chapter 6:

WHO'S UP FOR A TOUR?

_So yeah….that's mainly the reason why I moved here with Axel. And coincidentally my brother sent me a letter telling me how much he missed me, and asked me to move in with him right after Grandma died. Maybe it's a sign? Telling me that my life is now here, on Waffle Island? I don't know if that's the case yet, but I'll find out one day._

_GRUMBLE…..GRUMBLE….GRUMBLE_

_Uh! Stomach, do you ever give me a rest? _

So I decided to make breakfast since I was completely awake now. I made oatmeal with my brother's ingredients from the farm, and I made another bowl for my brother Axel. I knew he didn't eat breakfast yet, so I made him something to eat. That's when I noticed….a book? On Axel desk in his room. Then my inner conscious told me to go inside and look, but I just couldn't. That would be violating my brother's personal space…..But…sadly my conscious took the best of me and went to go see what the book was. My eyes widened once I was staring at the book.

"Axel…has a DIARY?" I whispered

_Clearly my brother is playing a prank on me….right? He couldn't…..be sweet…RIGHT? Maybe he just writes a schedule in their! Or better yet…..HIS FUTURE SELF TRAVELED TO AXEL'S TIME AND TOLD HIM TO HAVE A DIARY. And that it would help him in the long run! I AM A GENIOUS! That would totally be the reason! Any other reason would sound SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO RETARTED!_

"….Glad that's the reason. Although….I wonder what his future self would look like? Would he be smarter, wiser, stronger, fatter, thinner, shorter, taller, maybe even…sarcastic?"

_NO! What am I saying to myself? You would NEVER want AXEL to be SARCASTIC! That would be WAY TO MUCH like Chase! And frankly…I can BARELY HANDLE CHASE!...WHY DO I KEEP TALKING ABOUT CHASE? He must be around me too much. That has to be it! Because when Axels' around me all the time, I always start to think about him. Sorry, but that's another one of my habits. If someone is around me for too long, I start thinking about them whether I realize it or not. Then I can't get them out of my head and I go crazy. Or….the answer could be that CHASE IS A MIND CONTROLLER! HE COULD CONTROL MY BRAIN TO MAKE ME THINK ABOUT HIM! YES! Another point for Akari! The score now is…I think it's 3. _

That's when I realized I was still in my brothers' room, so I quickly got out. I still wondered what was inside that diary, but I decided not to look. Then my brother came in all drenched in swet and…..milk? And I could definetly smell eggs on top of that.

"Axel! You smell….um…"

"I'm going to take a shower now….if you would have helped today, I wouldn't be smelling like this…."

"Yeah. Instead I would be! Because you'd make ME do all of the chores."

"That's not true 'Kari. I wouldn't do something like that."

"…..Well since I just told you, you might consider it now."

"….No I wouldn't. Anyway you should go do something today, it's nice outside."

"But I thought we were going to do stuff together today."

"We will later. I have to shower. Now while I go do that, why don't you finish meeting people today? You haven't even met half the people on the Island."

"But I want someone to introduce me…and I thought that someone was going to be YOU."

"Think of it this way. If you would have helped me this morning, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Axel! You're not helping anything!"

"How about someone you've already met introduces you to other people?"

"Sounds like a plan. But who would go with me?"

"Well let's see….Who have you met so far?"

"um…. There's Mr. Jake, Mrs. Colleen, Kathy, Selena, Maya, and….HIM."

"Who's HIM?"

"The only annoying, sarcastic, meanest chef on the island."

"Oh. So why don't you call him by his name?"

"Because he ANNOYS ME TO DEATH! Especially with those stupid bobby pins he has in his hair. And his SARCASIM! I CAN'T STAND SARCASTIC PEOPLE, BECAUSE THEY SWEAR THEY WERE THE SMARTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!"

"Ok….sorry I asked."

"…."

"Anyway let me think about who would be the best person for a tour guide."

"Oh I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"Luna and Candace came and gave us an exclusive tailor shop coupon."

"Did they?"

"Yeah! And you know how much of a shopaholic I am!

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to buy any girls clothes until I get Hamilton to change the law."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM THAT THAT LAW NEEDS TO BE CHANGED?"

"I'm working on it Akari. These things take a while to write."

"What does?"

"The complaint form sent straight to the boss himself. And these are only supposed to be used in dire emergencies."

"Well good because this is a dire emergency! I want to be a girl again so badly!"

"I know you do 'Kari, but it's going to take some time."

"Will you work on it every day?"

"Yeah…but these things really do take forever to write. Because there are requirements that have to be made."

"Oh…"

"B-but don't worry Akari! I'll work hard every day so we can get the law changed."

"Thanks Axel."

"No problem."

"So about that tour guide…."

"Oh yeah! Well…there's Lu….oh yeah she scares everybody. Then again there's…but she's way to scared to talk to people. Hm….."

"Axel hurry up! I want to know who's a good tour buddy already."

"Well…all of them are working except for Selena and Chase."

"Selena and Chase? Those are my options?"

"Yep. And If I were you, I'd go with Chase."

"WHY?"

"Because Selena doesn't like to talk much, and she thinks you're a guy. Where as Chase knows your really a girl, and he's more talkative than Selena is ,so you'll know people faster."

"….."

"I know how much you don't get along with him, but seeing as he's your only option…"

"Then I won't do the tour today."

"But Akari, people want to meet you."

"Then they can come here."

"But they're all working, and you're not. So it's your job to be polite and say hi to them."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Akari….that's not how our parents raised us to be."

_Man! Why did he HAVE to go there? I love my parents, and when Axel starts talking about them….anyway he's right. Even though I hate to admit it our parents always taught us to have good manners. Whether the other person was nice to you or not. But that's not always an easy rule to follow with SOME PEOPLE._

"…Fine. I guess I'll go ask CHASE to be my tour guide."

"Awesome! Now since I'm tired of standing here smelling like this, I'm going to go and take my shower. See you later 'Kari!"

"'Kay bye!"

Then I opened the door surprised at who was standing there. And more importantly who was he?


	7. The mayor of Waffle town

CHAPTER 7:

THE MAYOR OF WAFFLE TOWN

"Hello Kenji. I've heard so much about you."

_Who this? And how does he know me? And wow was he short! He looked to be in his late 40's and had a HUGE nose like Mario! He had really small blue eyes, and gray hair. And he was wearing a dark blue shirt with super light blue pants. On top of that he had a light blue sweater with gold at the ends of it. And he had a handkerchief halfway in his shirt, with a red bright jewel in the center. He seemed to be like a royal person (or really, trying to look like one.) Any who again I ask….who is this person? _

"Hello….Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Why I am the mayor. Surely your brother has told you who I am."

_The MAYOR? OH SNAP! WAIT TILL I START LECTURING HIM ABOUT MY PROBLEM! But then again…AXEL'S afraid of this guy. Should I be too? I mean Axel isn't afraid of ANYTHING…..with the exception of Hamilton. So I guess the best way to play it is to be nice to him (for now.) and ask what it is that he wants._

"So what did you come here for Hamilton?"

"THAT'S MAYOR HAMILTON TO YOU!"

_WHAT THE HECK!I ASK HIM A QUESTION AND HE REPLIES BY YELLING AT ME SAYING "THAT'S MAYOR HAMILTION TO YOU!" WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GUY? HE'S ABOUT TO FIND OUT WERE HEAVEN IS REAL SOON CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO SEND HIM THERE! Talk about WRONG FIRST IMPRESSIONS!_

"What did you just say?"

"I said that's MAYOR HAMILTON TO YOU!"

"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Just as I was about to punch him in his face, Chase comes out of nowhere and I accidentally hit him in the stomach instead of Hamilton's face.

"Chase! Are you ok?"

"…Oww…that's going to leave a mark."

"I'm sorry Chase! But if you wouldn't have gotten in the way, I would have squared Hamilton in the face just now!"

"ALL I CAME HERE TO DO WAS TELL YOU ABOUT A TRADITION HERE ON THE ISLAND, CAPCE? I'M ONLY GONNA SAY IT ONCE SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"…"

"NOW! THERE'S A TRADITION ON THIS ISLAND AND EVERYONE BETTER FOLLOW IT OR IT'S OFF WITH YOUR HEAD, YA HEAR?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME **KNOW**!"

"Yes Hamilton."

"THAT'S **MAYOR **HAMILTON TO YOU! GET IT STRAIGHT ALREADY OR IT'S OFF WITH YOUR HEAD THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY IT WRONG!"

" Yes Mayor Hamilton…"

"YA HEAR ME TOO CHASE?"

"Y….es Mayor Hamilton."

"NOW GET OFF THE GROUND AND STAND UP STRAIGHT! WHEN YOUR IN MY **PRESENCE** YOUR GONNA STAND UP STRAIGHT AND LISTEN TO EVERY WORD THAT'S COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH! OR YOUR HEAD WILL BE OFF TOO!"

"Yes…..Mayor Hamilton."

Chase slowly got up from the ground, now standing next to me, attention straight forward on Hamilton.

_I couldn't believe this guy! He was a complete bully for someone so small! But more importantly, I felt bad for hitting Chase in the stomach….Then again I prefer to have hit Chase than Hamilton. If I would have hit HIM, I would be dead. And behind Hamilton were two really buff looking guys. He could probably snap me and Chase like a twig. And in the very back was this girl who had a pen and paper. She was taking notes every time Hamilton spoke, so I assumed she was writing down new laws whenever he said them. So I guess….Axel was right. He is someone to be afraid of. _

"NOW AS I WAS SAYING! THE TRADITION IS IF THERE'S A BLUE BIRD YOU NEED TO GET A FEATHER FROM IT. THE REASON BEING IS BECAUSE IT'S SAID THAT THE BIRD BRINGS JOY AND HAPPINESS TO PEOPLE."

BUZ BUZ…BUZ BUZ…

"Oh…it seems that my time is up at this house. Hm….very well. I shall see you all again."

"…"

"My note taker shall finish my explanation to you."

"…."

"And Kenji?"

"Yes Mayor Hamilton?"

"You'd better be lucky that you didn't punch me in the face. If Chase wouldn't have came for you, you would be dead were your standing."

"….."

"And Chase that was a mighty heroic stunt you pulled off, taking that hit for me."

"…"

"But if you EVER do that again, you'll be dead next!"

"….."

"Goodbye Kenji and Chase!"

"Bye Mayor Hamilton." Said Chase and Kenji at the same time.

Then Mayor Hamilton took off, leaving the note taker behind.

"Allow me to finish the explanation."

"Sure."I said softly

"The reason you need the blue feather is because you can propose to someone with it. I do assume you boys are of age, correct?"

"Yes." I said

"Well then, when you find the blue feather…."

SMASH!

" Oh dear…."

"CHASE! Are you ok?"

"….."

Then the note taker bended down and examined him carefully.

"He's unconscious…but if you take him to the clinic, things should be fine."

"Thanks a lot…um…."

"Elli. Nice to meet you Kenji."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I should get going….but you do know where the clinic is right?

"Um….I know it's somewhere in Waffle Town."

"Oh….Well you know where the bar is right?"

"Yeah."

"From there go straight down until you reach the second intersection and make a left. After the general store is the clinic."

"Thank you so much Elli."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going."

After Elli had left I put Chase on my back and carried him over to the clinic. Once we were in Waffle Town, I started thinking about what Elli looked like.

_Let's see. Elli had short really light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She looked like she was 28, and she was wearing a light blue and white dress. Sort of like those maid dresses that I see on anime shows all the time. And for personality….the nice, considerate type. Not really the caring type though. Because if she was really the caring type, she would have offered to help. Then again….if I was in her shoes….i wouldn't have helped out either. Because knowing Hamilton, she'd kill her. But what is with that guy? Why is he always violent, telling people that he'll cut their heads off? What kind of nice mayor is that? I need answers…..I'll make sure that I ask Axel when I get back._

I finally had reached the clinic….but there was a problem. The door wasn't opening!

"Hello?"

"….."

"Hello?"

"…."

"I can see you, you know!"

"We're CLOSED! Go home!"

"But I have someone that's really hurt and needs medical attention!"

"Sorry but Mondays are our days off. We aren't going to make an exception, or we'd have to make an exception for everyone else!"

"Please lady! You don't understand!"

"Actually YOU'RE THE one that's not UNDERSTANDING! GO HOME! WE'RE CLOSED!"

"Please! I don't know what to do!"

"WHAT PART OF **GO HOME **DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? BEAT IT KID!"

"I'M ABOUT TO BEAT SOMETHING ALL RIGHT! NOW HELP ME! HE'S GETTING HEAVY!"

"HELP YOURSELF KID."

After the lady said that, she pulled down the blinds and left me standing there with Chase on my back.

"WHAT KIND OF A DOCTOR ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP A PATIENT JUST BECAUSE IT'S **YOUR **DAY OFF?"

_This is hopeless…..fighting with this idiot. She's not going to open the door and I'm just going to have to accept that. But…what a jerk! I have a really heavy patient on my hands (well really my back.) and she can't open the door because it's her day off? I'm surprised Hamilton hasn't said something to her! Anyway…since I can't go to the clinic, where else is there for me to go? Somewhere where they'll actually let us in! Well, since I don't know the town very well…..I guess the only place I can really go is home._

That's when I felt something brush against my arm. Something was coming out of Chase's pocket. When I went to look at it I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Chase has a blue feather?" I whispered


	8. Tradition BF?

CHAPTER 8:

BLUE FEATHER? AND PEOPLE ARE GETTING LOST!

_Woah! I didn't see THAT coming. Chase really has a blue feather? Was he planning on giving it to someone? And If so, who would that person be? Actually….I didn't even know that he cared about people. Considering that he talks mean to people and acts sarcastic whenever he gets the chance. Hm….I wonder where he found it? I wouldn't use it until the law is changed anyway, but I want one too! And If Chase can have one, then I can too! So I started to look around for a blue feather on the way back to the house, but I couldn't find any. Then when we almost reached the Caramel River district I saw Kathy running toward me._

"I CAUGHT YOU!"

"Oh….um…hi Kathy. How are you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know why I'm here!"

"A-actually…..I don't."

"You now work for the Sundae inn, don't you remember? So let's go!"

"W-well I would go, but I have some business to take care of right now."

"And that would be?"

_Shoot….should I tell her about Chase? Well that's sort of a dumb question….considering I'm carrying him. She's going to see I have him with me anyway…._

"Chase got hurt and it was my fault, so I have to take him to his house." I lied (I really don't know where he lives.)

"Really? What happened?"

"Uh….it's sort of a long story…"

"Hm…..so when will you both be able to return to work?"

"After he's better. I'm going to be taking care of him the whole time, so I'm not "skipping work" ok?"

"You got it! Hey Maya!"

_Great now she's calling Maya…_

"Yes?" Maya asked in her chipper cheery voice

"Kenji is going to be out for a little while and so is Chase."

Maya took out a pen and paper and began writing

"Ok. Situation?"

"Kenji hurt Chase by accident and is going to take care of him until he feels better and can return to work."

"Hm….how many days will they be absent?"

"I'm not sure….how many days Kenji?"

"Um…..How about I call you when we're going to come back, and I'll make up all the days I missed, ok?" I asked a bit nervously

"Sounds good. Ok Maya, date of return, unknown, but a phone call will be addressed the day before arrival."

"Got it."

"Thanks Kenji! You're so responsible! Take this as my appreciation for you!"

Kathy leaned over close to my face and kissed me softly on my cheek.

"Umm..uummm…"

"You're welcome Kenji! I'm glad you're on this island now, because I'm going to need help at the Sundae inn! Can't do everything by myself." Kathy said while blushing

"Oh! I want to show my appreciation for Kenji too!" Maya said as she also softly kissed my other cheek

"Um..uuuummmm….."

"Tee-hee3 No problem Kenji! When you work with me, and serve me food, you'll definitely get more where that came from!"

"…."

_I didn't know what to say. Two girls just kissed me on my cheek, and I'm really a girl…do you know how awkward this situation is?_

Maya quickly looked at her watch and then at Kathy

"Well….my shift is done for the day! So….can I leave? I have something important to get! I saw it earlier…..hopefully no one took it…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kathy

"Oh! N-nothing! N-nothing at all!"

"Ok…."

"Here's the pen and paper…..um….anyway goodbye Kenji!" Maya said as she ran into the Caramel River district

"Well, I should get back to work to. It was nice to see you again, Kenji3." Kathy said while making a heart with her hands

"S-sure…."

After that, Kathy left and went inside the Sundae inn.

_Do you know how officially freaked out I am? These people are CRAZY! I actually wish they could see past this disguise! _

As I kept walking with Chase on my back, we went into the Caramel River district and that's when I spotted the blue feather

"Yes! Now I can get the blue feather! That was easy!"

Then I noticed Maya. And she was trying to get the bird.

_NO WAY IS MAYA GONNA BEAT ME! I WANTED IT FIRST, I LOOKED FOR IT FIRST, I GET TO HAVE IT FIRST!_

So I ran with Chase on my back shouting NO! The whole way there. When Maya saw me she gasped.

"What are you doing with Chase?"

"Well…he…."

_I didn't want to tell her that he got hurt…. Or else she would be like "What did you do?" Or worse…..what if she calls Hamilton and says that I did this? I would get killed for sure!_

"HE?"

"…Fell asleep and I decided to take him to my house until he woke up."

"Why didn't you take him to the clinic?"

"Because the old hag wouldn't let me in!"

"Oh, you must mean Irene….."

"Well whoever she was, she said it was there day off and to go home."

"I see…."

"Well what are you doing? This is MY bird!"

"Funny, I don't recall seeing your name on it!"

"I'M GONNA GET IT BEFORE YOU ARE!"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

And the race was on. I gently placed Chase on the soft grass, and ran after the blue bird.

_No. I didn't run, I sprinted after it. I was determined to get the blue feather before Maya. It was my destiny to. I just HAD to! I couldn't lose to Maya! And now that I think about it I definitely couldn't lose to Maya now because she thinks I'm a guy!_

"Your too fast Kenji! I order you to stop NOW!"

"But we JUST started the race!"

"I know….But because of all the food I've been eating, I've gotten fatter and I can't run as fast."

"Well hurry up then!"

"NO KENJI! Make it a FAIR GAME and slow down!"

"…..You're just upset that you know I'm going to win."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"WHATEVER! Just take the stupid feather….."

"..."

"TAKE IT! I SAID YOU COULD HAVE IT!"

"….Now I don't want it."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because it's no fun when someone just GIVES you it. It's more fun if you EARN it."

"…I guess."

"…..Well I guess that's that."

"Yay! Now I get to keep it!"

"Just one question Maya."

"Huh?"

"Who where you planning on giving it to?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Sure."

"Do you really promise?"

"YES! Now tell me!"

"OK!...It's Chase."

"Really?"

"Yep! I've loved eating Chase's food for the LONGEST time! And if we get married, I'll get to eat his cooking everyday!"

"That's the only reason you want to marry him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then you can't."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because you don't really love HIM, you love HIS COOKING."

"That's not true! I also love him too."

"Sure Maya. About 5% right?"

"NO!"

"Then how much?"

"How much do you need in order to marry someone?"

"This is hopeless…never mind Maya. I'm just going to go now."

"WAIT! Now I get to ask you the same question! And since I truthfully answered, it's your turn!"

_What? I wasn't going to propose to anyone though! The only reason I wanted it was because it looked nice! I mean it looks like the latest thing, so I wanted it! But Maya won't buy that…..and besides, she thinks I'm a guy. So I have to make up a good response._

"Hello? Earth to Kenji?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me!"

"Is it Kathy? Phoebe? Luna? Candace? Renee? Or is it…..Selena? But I wouldn't suggest her because she isn't very talkative, and she follows strange traditions from Toucan Island."

"Toucan Island?"

"Yep."

"Is it far from here?"

"No. If you go to on the hook, Pascal will take you there."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah why?"

_Yes! Now I know where Pascal works, so I can talk to him about him knowing who I really am! But I'll have to do it tomorrow. Right now I have to help Chase and…OH MY GOSH! He's still unconscious! Lying on the ground where I left him to get the blue bird! I am so sorry Chase! I have to make it up to him when we get home._

"Umm…..Maya, I'm sorry but I have to get going."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I only wanted the feather because Mayor Hamilton told me about it. And I was going to ask him if that was the feather he was talking about!"

"Oh…..so there's no one you're going to propose to?"

"Nope."

"Isn't there at least someone?"

"No. Now I have to go. See you tomorrow Maya."

"….Bye Kenji."

_Maya is totally strange. Once I told her I had no one in mind, she got all sad and stuff. What's with her? Whatever…I've got better things to worry about._

When Maya started heading off to Waffle Town, I put Chase back on my back, and started heading towards my house. As I was looking around, I noticed that we were at Caramel Falls. It's actually a VERY pretty place. Maybe I'll come back someday. Anyway, I finally had reached the house…but I couldn't find Axel.

"Axel? Where are you?" I said as I placed Chase on the sofa.

"Axel?"

I then looked all up and down the house searching for Axel. Nothing.

"He must have left the house looking for me. I guess I'll have to make some phone calls."

So I went over to the phone and called the Sundae Inn. (Since that's were Axel works.) Mrs. Colleen answered the phone and said that he went to Souffle Farm. I dialed the number for Souffle Farm and Anissa answered the phone and said he went to Brownie Ranch. I called Brownie Ranch and they said he went into the Ganache Mine. So I called Owen to ask if he saw my brother, and he said he left to check Dale's Carpentry. I dialed Dale's Carpentry and Dale answered the phone saying that Luke and him left to search the Caramel River district. I thanked him and hung up.

_My brother must be around then! He must be close by! Hopefully he'll check the house again because I can't leave Chase alone._

Then I went over to Chase and felt his temperature.

"He's burning up!"

"So I quickly grabbed a thermometer and some medicine and gently woke him up.

"A…ka….ri?"

"Yes Chase. Here your running a high fever, put this in your mouth."

Once he put it in his mouth, I went upstairs and got a fan but he said he was cold_. _

_Cold? He's running a fever and he's COLD? _

So I went back upstairs and came down with 2 fleece blankets. I put them on him and took the thermometer out of this mouth.

"104! This is terrible. Just…..STAY CALM CHASE! EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!"

"*snicker*"

"What's so funny?"

"I….just…find…it ironic that….you told me to….calm down….but you're not…calm yourself."

"That's only because I'm worried!"

"Then…. that means I…. should be worried to…"

"No! Now just stay there and…do nothing!"

"Well…..it's…..sort of….hard not to."

"AHH! You make me mad even when your hurt!"

"heh…."

"Oh….about punching you in the stomach…I'm…."

"It's….ok….Akari…I knew…if you….punched….Hamilton, they would…..cut your…head off…..and I …didn't want…that…to happen."

"So you were watching us the whole time?"

"I was…coming to your…house anyway…..when Hamilton…walked in…..front of…me and….headed over to….your house too."

"I see…..But did that punch really hurt you?"

"Yeah. Because…..for….breakfast…Maya….forced…me to eat….her cooking. Then when….you punched…me in the….stomach, it….made things…worse."

"Oh…Well sorry for adding to the pain."

"It's…ok….."

"Wait! Before you fall asleep again, take some medicine for that fever."

"o-kay."

After Chase took the pill, I covered him up and he said thank you in a whisper. Then I went to the door, and when I opened it I saw Axel and Luke against the door.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We were about to come in….but the door was locked."

"Yeah! We kept pounding on the door, but I guess you couldn't hear."

"Hey is this Luke? The guy that Dale was talking about?"

"Yeah! How did you know who I was?"

_Luke. He had a nice shade of blue for his hair, and yellow, bright, cat like eyes. He had a flaming bandana, and a white t-shirt that was cut on the sleeves to make it a tank top, with a brown leather vest. He had black leather gloves with jeans and a belt that had a pouch around his waist. He also had cool looking leather boots, and a shark tooth necklace. He looked to be a little older than me, and for personality I'd say he's definitely the adventurous, hyper, loud, and the clueless type. _

"Because I called your dad asking if he had seen Axel."

"Oh…sorry for making you worry."

"It's ok Axel."

"But you had me worried sick as well! And then when I went to look for Chase to ask if he could help me look for you, he wasn't there! Then I started panicking thinking that you guys were lost…or Hamilton cut…Anyway I'm just glad you and Chase are safe."

"Speaking of Chase…..where is the guy?"asked luke

"He's on the sofa, resting from a fever."

"What happened?" asked axel

"He ate Maya's food cause she forced him to, and then I punched him in the stomach…."

"Wait a sec! You PUNCHED CHASE IN THE STOMACH?"

"Yeah Luke! Why don't you just tell EVERYBODY ON THE WHOLE ISLAND!"

"Sorry, but why did you?"

"It was an accident, I got into an argument with the mayor and I was about to punch him in the face and….."

"YOU ALMOST PUNCHED THE MAYOR IN THE FACE?"

"Axel shut up!"

"Sorry….."

"ANYWAY….I WAS going to punch him in the face, but Chase got in the way and I punched him instead."

"Wow, that's ruff man. Have you even TRIED MAYA'S cooking? It smells like an animal just died, and it tastes like….."

"…To put it in words, it tastes even worse." said Axel

"Oh….."

"And then punching him after that? That's just like icing on the cake. That's going to last for a couple of days." Said Luke

"Well thanks guys! Just make me feel guiltier, why don't ya?"

"Sorry again. It's just that probably feels like a swordfish is stuck in his stomach and it can't get out."

"Have YOU ever even TRIED Maya's cooking?"

"….We both have."

"And that's what it felt like?"

"No. It felt like a polar bear was wrestling with a regular bear." Said Axel

"That couldn't get out." Said Luke

"….."

"Anyway I've gotta go! Otherwise pops will get mad! See you guys later!"

"Bye Luke!"

"Bye Luke…"

_Why did he HAVE to say that? Now it makes me feel 10 times worse! But I'll make it up to him. Sadly that won't be for a couple of days because of MAYA'S cooking! This is all her fault. If she had never given him the food, he would be fine right now!_

"Akari?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go change, while I watch Chase?"

"Ok!"

So I ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas.

"I SHOULD TOTALLY WEAR THIS! IT'S SO CUTE AND PINK!"

As I was about to change into it, Axel said:

"Akari! You still have to dress like a….."

"I GET IT AXEL!" I quickly interrupted.

"Sorry Akari….I know you don't want to be this way….and I'm sorry."

"I know you are Axel…..sorry for shouting….(sort of.)

"That's ok. Now hurry and get changed so we can shift. I need to take a shower."

"'kay."

So I put on a plain white t-shirt and some navy blue shorts. When I went downstairs, Chase was still asleep and in a baby position.

"Aaawww….He sleeps so cute!"

"Anyway…..i'm going to go take a shower now. Watch Chase until then, okay?"

"Sure thing Axel."

After Axel went upstairs I looked at Chase again.

_Aww! I still can't stop thinking about how cute Chase looks when he sleeps! He looks like a little baby bundled up in those covers! And…..I don't know why, but I still feel really guilty for hitting Chase in the stomach earlier. But I can't help but think….why did Chase take that hit for the mayor? Did he care about the mayor that much? Did he think I was being violent, and that was taking it to an extreme measure? I'm not any of those things, but if those weren't the reasons…..then what could it be?_

Then I went to the phone and dialed the number for on the hook.

"Hello? This is on the hook. How may we help you?"

"Hi this is….."

_SNAP! I didn't think this through! What if someone else is on the phone and it's not Pascal! I would be in MAYJOR TROUBLE! If I say Kenji…..and if I say Akari…I should probably ask who it is that I'm speaking to._

"Um…Do you mind me asking who it is I'm speaking to?"

"This is Paolo. I'm assistant manager of on the hook."

"Oh. Well Paolo this is a very important discussion that must be addressed to Pascal right away."

"Yes. But may I ask who this is?"

"AAHHH! The pain is getting worse! Pascal told me there was a cure and he was going to tell me! HURRY BEFORE THE FISH BITES MY LEG OFF!"

"AAAHHHHH! OK!"

"…..AAAHHH IT STILL HURTS! HURRY!"

"I'M HURRYING! PASCAL IT'S FOR YOU, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Hello? What's wrong?"

"Hi! This is Akari! But don't say my name out loud!"

"Ok….."

"The reason is because I heard there's a tradition that only males can live on the ranch. And anyone else that doesn't obey the rules dies right?"

"Yes….."

"And I'm a girl that lives with my brother Axel on his farm. See my problem?"

"Yeah. I get it now."

"Well please don't tell anyone because I don't want to die."

"I'm sorry…..um…."

"It's Kenji."  
"Oh..Kenji. Sorry but I already told someone."

"WHO?"

"Shesh, are you loud! And yes, I told Chase. But besides that, I didn't tell a soul, cross my heart."

"Do you promise you didn't tell ANYONE ELSE BUT Chase?"

"Yep. He was the only one there at the dock when I got off the boat."

"Do you know what he was doing there?"

"He wanted to meet you and take you on a tour. He was going to cook good food for you, for free might I add, and truthfully….."

"What is it?"  
"I think he just …."

"JUST WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Kenji but I must go. Paolo needs help with the…"

BANG!

"Paolo? Are you ok? I'm sorry Kenji but I must go! Bye.

"But…."

CLICK.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….

"Darn it! Just when I was about to hear the reason why something ALWAYS happens that prevents me from hearing the answer!"

"Ak…ari…..Why are…you…shout..ing?"

"Chase?"

I then hung up the phone and ran over to the couch where Chase was resting.

"Why…..were…..you…be..ing…so….loud? And….who….were…you…talk…ing….to?"

"I WASN'T BEING LOUD ON PURPOSE!"

"Akari…..your….still….shout…ing."

"Oops…..sorry."

"It's ok…..the pain…is….getting…..worse."

"It is?"

"That punch….in the…stomach….really hurt….."

"I'm sorry! But PLEASE stop making me feel guilty!"

"Okay…*snicker*"

"I hate it when you laugh like that."

"Well…..your…just going to…..have to ….deal ….with….it…because I'm going….to be…..here…for a …while."

"….."

"And you're going…..to have…..to make….it…..up…..to me."

"How?"

"I swear…..Akari….you….are…so….dumb."

"You get on my nerves!"

"Come…here Akari. I have….to ask….you….an….important…..question."

"NO!"

"I'm being….serious….please."

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"Promise."

So I walked over to the couch where Chase was lying and sat on the floor beside him.

"What is it?"

"Can you….take….care of…..me? Until…..I get…..better…That is."

"You want me to take care of you?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

_So that's what she thinks of me huh? She thinks I can't be serious and ask her for her aid? Akari is my BEST friend! Out of everyone on this island, she was someone that I didn't mind being around with, and she thinks it's all a joke? She can't take me seriously? I really thought she would understand…..but then again…..i've always been mean and sarcastic to her. Even when she was serious…..i guess it's because I didn't want to show her my true feelings. I didn't want her to know that I thought of her as my best friend. I'm not one for showing my feelings so openly with people. But for Akari…I feel like I could tell her anything. Besides Axel. (he's my 1 best guy friend.) But still….how could she of all people not….at least once…..take me seriously. Before people used to ALWAYS take me seriously, but now….everyone thinks everything that I say is a joke….stupid sarcasm..._

"HAHAHAH!"

"You're STILL laughing?"

"I'm sorry Chase….it's just….that was HILARIOUS! YOU ASKING ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! HAHAHA!"

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"HAHA…..?"

"…"

"Chase?"

"…"

"Chase I'm sorry. It's just….I didn't think you were being serious."

"…."

"Come on…..Where still…..arguing buddies, right?"

"So that's all I am to you?" he said in a whisper

"Chase….that's not what I…."

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEANT!"

"Chase…."

"Go away….."

"Bu…"

"GO AWAY!"

The second time Chase yelled from under the blanket, it sounded like he was going to cry.

_Chase cry? I thought he was a guy that never showed his emotions this much. But….it was wrong of me to laugh when he was trying to be serious…..Maybe I can talk to Axel about it, since Chase just practically shouted "GO AWAY!"_

So I went to Axel's door and gave it a knock. A few seconds later he came and opened it, giving me a sympathetic look.

"You wanna talk?"

"Yeah…."

"Come on. We'll talk upstairs."

Then Axel and I started walking up the stairs and we walked over to my room but instead of going in it, we went passed it.

"Aren't we going to talk in my room?"

"No."

"Why are we going down the hall?"

"Don't tell me you've never been down the hall before?"

"….."

"Hah. Same as ever 'Kari. I don't understand how you can be a curious person and never bother to look at the rest of the house."

"…So what's down the hall?"

"An quiet room."

"A quiet room?"

"Yeah. I had Dale expand the house so I could come in here to think."

"Really?"

"Yep. And there's a really huge glass window that has the most prettiest view of the Caramel river district, and a little of Caramel Falls."

"Cool!"

Axel opened the door to the room and let me walk in first. I couldn't believe what I saw! It was a room the size of a library! It had a couch and some recliners, they are SO soft be the way. It was a nice calm shade of blue on the walls, and it had pictures all over the walls of scenery photos?

"Axel…Did you take all of these photos?"

"Yeah."

"These look like professional pictures! Axel your amazing!"

"Thanks…I took photography class in high school, so yeah….."

"And did you do these photos? Cause if you did, YOU ARE SO PAINTING ME ONE!"

"Yeah. I was also interested in painting."

"I LOVE YOU BROTHER!"

"Love you too. But that's not what we came here for, remember?"

"Yeah, I know…."

"Now I'm going to tell you why Chase started yelling at you."

"….."

"But before I do…I should probably start with a story."


	9. A young chef's past part 1

CHAPTER 9:

A YOUNG CHEF'S PAST PART 1

AXELS' POV:

"Mom!"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm gonna go to Chases' house for a while!"

"ok dear, we'll see you later!"

"Bye mom and dad!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"his dad asked

"Oh right! Bye Akari!"

"Bye…..big…..boder."

I put on my shoes and out the door I was. I lived in Brownie Ranch and was almost out! Until SHE saw me.

"Hi Axel! How are you?"

"Renee? What do you want NOW?"

"I just came to give you some chocolate. Today is VALENTINES DAY! Did you forget?"

"No…I was just going over to Chases' house."

"You mean Mr. Jake and Mrs. Colleens' house!"

"Anyway thanks for the chocolate, but I've really got to go."

"Don't worry about it! I don't have anything to do, so I'll come with you."

"Um…ok…?"

Then I went with Renee into the Ganache Mine district. But as we got there, Renee started holding my hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I need to make sure that you stay right by my side the whole way. You have to protect me, so I'm counting on you."

_Oh gosh….girls are sssssssssooooooooooo strange._

"I'm the princess, and you're the prince. So protect me! Ok?"

"What?"

"JUST SAY YES!"

"AAHHHHHH!OK!"

"Yay! Good!"

As we kept walking we ran into none other than Anissa.

"Hello Axel. I trust your day is going well?"

"Yeah kind of…." As I rolled my eyes over at Renee.

"*chuckle* Well hello Renee. How are you?"

"I'm fine! Now that Axels' by my side!"

"Oh brother…."said Axel

"*chuckle* Well don't you two look sweet together? Where are you both headed?"

"To see my best friend." said Axel

"Oh, you mean Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tag along?"

_What is this? A girl parade? I came to go see Chase and now look what happened! The day is ruined! And now I have to spend it with THESE TWO. So far anyway._

"Axel I hope you don't mind, but I got you chocolate for Valentine's Day."

"REALLY? THANKS!"

"Hehheh…No problem Axel. I even made a card with it. I hope you'll read it BEFORE you eat the chocolate."

"I'll try."I admitted sheepishly

And then we started heading over to the Maple Lake district, When we saw my two other friends, Owen and Luke.

"Hey Owen and Luke!"

"Hey Axel, what's up?"

"Yo what up Axel?" said luke

"Just heading over to see Chase."

"Really? AWESOME! I WANT TO COME!"shouted luke

"Luke! You can't come! Only me and Anissa are going with Axel!"

"Well why can you guys go, but we can't?"

"Because AXEL is my protector, and Anissa wanted to tag along."

"And so do we, so why can't we?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"Renee….I don't see what's so wrong about letting them come along." said Anissa

"Well one, no offense but Luke is dumb, and Owen is too strong."  
"HEY! I AM NOT DUMB!" said Luke

"Prove it then! Sing the ABC'S perfectly!"

"'Kay! You're on! A B C D E F P J K N L O M V….."

"Stop! You already lost so that just proved that you really are dumb."

"AM NOT!"

"Please stop fighting. Weren't we all on our way to Chases' house? We are all arguing and that won't solve anything. I propose that we go to Chases' house with Luke and Owen and stop arguing. Does anyone agree?" Said Anissa

"Woah Anissa. Why do act like a braniac?" asked Axel

"Excuse me?"

"What he means is, why do you talk so…so…um…..what's the word?"asked luke

"Proper?"said Renee

"No! It was a different word! Gosh! It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"I'm pretty sure the word was proper, Luke." said Owen

"It's something else, I'm telling you!"

"Anyway, who agrees with Anissa's idea?"asked Renee

"I guess I do." Said Axel

"Then I agree to." Said Owen

"I agree since Axel agrees!" said Renee

"I'll agree because everyone else is agreeing! Oh, and what am I agreeing for?" questioned luke

"Luke! We're all going to see Chase! Now let's go!"said Renee

FINALLY we started walking again, and we where now in the Maple Lake district. That's when we saw Calvin, Jin, and Julius arguing about a plant. This is what we heard.

"WHY WOULD YOU CUT DOWN SUCH A GORGEOUS FLOWER? LET IT LIVE AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE ALREADY!" said Julius

"Because this plant looks like it could be used to make medicine. And according to my book, it could help me with my latest medicine invention."

"I told Jin about the plant because I thought it would be of some use to him. Turns out I was right, but I didn't know you cared about this plant Julius."said calvin

"IT'S A FLOWER! AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE USED IN AN EVIL EXPERIMENT THAT YOU'RE PLANNING!"

"This flower will help me to make a medicine that fully restores your stamina completely. I've even thought of a name for the product." Said Jin

"Bodigizer XL?" calvin said as he looked at Jin's notes.

"Precisely."

"WELL GO AND FIND A DIFFERENT ONE!" shouted Julius

"Why can I not take this one?"

"BECAUSE I WAS PLANNING ON GIVING IT TO SOMEONE!"

"Who?"asked Calvin

"…."

"Julius?"

"I was going to give it to Candace."

"Really?" asked Calvin

"DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that Julius."  
said Jin

"What do you mean?"

Jin pointed to us without even looking at our faces. He was still examining the flower, but how could he have known we where there? Ninja powers maybe?

"OH! WHAT DID YOU ALL JUST HEAR, AND HOW MUCH OF IT?"

"We heard everything Julius! And I'll make sure to tell Candace too!"Said Renee

"I'm begging you, please don't tell her! It was a Valentine's Day surprise, and I would be sad if you guys messed that up."

"We won't tell her. Right Renee?"said Anissa

"…..I guess."

"Thanks! Now if you'll excuse me I'll just grab this flower and be on my way." Said Julius

"Guess I will have to just find another one."

"I'm sorry Jin, I'll try to find you a new one if you want." Said Calvin

"Don't worry. I will find one some other day. See you all around."

"W-wait Jin!"

"Yes?"

"Would you l-like to come w-with us to Chases' house?"

"You would like me to attend with you to go to Chases' house?"

"Yes…"

"Sorry, but I'm busy. I have too much to study for Monday's test."

"But today is Saturday!" said Axel

"Yes, but you can never over study. I also have some more medicine to make, so I'm afraid I cannot attend."

"Oh…"said Anissa

"Well goodbye friends."

And with those last words Jin left the Maple Lake district and went over to Waffle Town.

"So it's either Jin, or Axel am I right?"Asked Julius

"Whatever do you mean Julius?"

"Everyone already knew you liked Jin, but Axel too?"

"I-I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Like they say, actions speak louder than words."

"….."

"LEAVE HER ALONE JULIUS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEE'SWAX ANYWAY, SO BACK OFF!"Said Renee

"Sheesh…..I'm just stating the obvious."

"It's ok Anissa, you don't have to answer to HIM."

"My name is Julius!"

"Well now you're going to have to earn your name back!"shouted Renee

"You are really starting to push my buttons….."

"STOP!"said axel

"….."

"Today was the day I was supposed to be going to Chases', and here I am stuck in-between a stupid argument!"

"Oh! He said the bad word….."Said Renee

"I'm going to go now, but once you all decide whether or not you're going to come, then come!"

"….."

"We're sorry Axel. We all know how much of a friend Chase means to you…..then we got caught up in other things and stuff." said Renee

"We are very sorry Axel. Please accept our apologies." Said Anissa

"I'm sorry darling, we should have never had this argument." Said Julius

"Yeah sorry bro! Even though I don't really know what I did…"said luke

"Sorry Axel." said Owen

"Sorry Axel. "Said Calvin

"…it's ok. Now are you all coming or not?"

"Yes….."They all said

"Without any arguing?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Let's get going then."

Luke then ran up and put his arm around Axels' neck while raising his other hands shouting "YEAH! ME AND AXEL FROM THIS DAY FORWARD ARE AWESOME BUDDIES!"

"YEAH! AWESOME BUDDIES!"

"I know! Doesn't that sound really AWESOME?"

"YEAH! REALLY AWESOME!"

"Then after this, when we get older and my dad let's me use his axe…which is gonna take a while since I can't hold sharp objects….well be AXEING BUDDIES!" said Luke

"AWESOME! AXEING AND AWESOME BUDDIES TILL THE END!"

"YEAH! WHAT YOU SAID!"

Everyone else was busting out laughing from me and Luke talking about being buddies and stuff. They laughed even harder when Luke or I forgot what we were saying in the middle of our sentences, or when we tripped over something and then the other fell afterwards.

FLASHBACK INTERUPTED

"When do we get to the part about Chase? This sounds more about you than anything!"

"I was just about to get there until YOU interrupted."

"And…..awesome buddies?"

"Well…..yeah."

"HAHAHAH!'

"Can I finish?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…continue."

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

Once we got to Waffle town we saw Luna running with Candace over towards us.

"Hey Luna and Candace!" said Axel

"Hey! What's up Axel?" asked Luna

"Were just going to visit Chase."

"Oh…well you know today is his birthday right?"

"WHAT?"shouted everyone except Axel

"Yeah, didn't you guys know that? That's why I was so eager to go see him. "Said Axel

""Why didn't you tell us?"asked Renee

"Because I assumed you all new."

"So his birthday is on the 23 of spring?"asked anissa

"Yep. Now what did you plan for the surprise party?"asked Luna

"SURP…."

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"shouted Axel

Oops, sorry Axel." Said Renee

"Yeah. Were having one and it's going to be at the Sundae Inn 'kay? Now here's the plan. I'm going to go set up at the Inn with some helpers while Axel hangs out with him for his b-day, got it?"said Luna

"Yeas. That sounds wonderful." Said Julius

"But you MUST keep it on the dl, understand?"

"Yeah, whatever….I just want to get to DECO….."

"PUT A SOCK IN IT LU!"

"You know I don't like being called that Luna."

"Well that's the name I gave you, and I'm NOT going to change it, GOT IT?"

"Yeah…."

"Good! Now, is there anything I'm forgetting Candace?"

"W-well…everyone is here…..except Gill, Toby, Maya, Selena, Kathy, and Phoebe."

"Oh yeah! Well Gill said he's coming, so did Toby, Maya doesn't know, and neither does Selena or Kathy. But Phoebe knows about it too. And all the ones that do know are going to help us decorate 'kay?"

"Okay, but who's going to tell Selena and Kathy?"Asked Axel

"Why since you volunteered, I think you would be perfect for the job!"

"WHAT? I didn't volunteer!"

"YES YOU DID! NOW HURRY UP AND TELL THEM! But before you go, take Chase with you, and take as LONG as you can, ok?"

"But that's not fair!"said Renee

"Renee you need to make a choice here! It's either Toby, or Axel!"

"See! I'm not the only one that's seeing that here." Said Julius

"Um…"said Renee

"Anyway Axel, you'd better get Chase and split, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him now." said Axel

So I walked into the Sundae Inn and spotted Chase with Yolanda, learning new recipes. As I walked in some more I noticed he had relatives there, they looked so much like him! My only guess was that that was his parents! Of course! The smile Chase had on his face (which is by the way not very common.) and how much he looked like his mom. I mean his dad too, but mainly the mom.

_Chase's mom had pretty green eyes, with peach colored hair. She looked like she was in her early 30's, and so was her dad. Chase's dad had purple eyes with brown hair. For personality the mom looked like she was the sweet, caring, fun motherly type. As for the father, he looked like the sarcastic and not the very sociable type._

When Chase spotted me, he ran up to me and said:

"Hey Axel, how's it going?"

"Hey Chase, is this your parents?" as I pointed to the two adults

"So this is your best friend…Axel is it?" asked Chase's mom

"Yes mom."

"Oh well he looks like a nice young boy."

"Anyway, what'd ya come here for?"asked Chase

"What do you think? To say happy birthday Chase! And to take you somewhere for your birthday!"

"Really? That's all you came up here for?"

"Yeah! Why else?"

"Well you can go home then."

"WHY?"

"Because I don't really like celebrating birthdays, especially MINE."

"Well like it or not, that's what you're doing today. So say goodbye to your parents and let's go!"

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are. Or I'll just have to take that blue feather you just found not too long ago!"

"NO! I found it fair and square, so leave it alone!"

"…..Why do you like it so much?"

"Because it's the color of the ocean, and it reminds me of the sea."

"But I thought your favorite color was orange?"

"It is. But I like the way this feather looks, so I'm going to keep it as a good luck charm."

"Oh….Well come on!"

"Ok, but let me say goodbye to my parents."

"Love ya mom and dad." he said in a whisper as he gave them a hug.

"Bye son."

"Bye dear. Now you behave yourself alright? And make sure to thank Axel for taking you out on your birthday." said Chase's mom

"Yeah,Yeah."

So after I walked out the Inn with Chase, I signaled everyone to go inside and start preparing."

"Oh I forgot to mention."

"Yeah?"

"I need to make a few stops."

"Where to?"

"Um….promise not to laugh?"

"Sure."

"…..I need to see Kathy and Selena."

"KATHY AND SELENA? I THOUGHT YOU HATED THEM JUST AS MUCH AS I DID!"

"I do!"

"Then why do you want to go there?"

"….."

"To give them chocolates, huh?"

"No! That's not true!"

"Hah! Just as I thought…..you do like them."

"NO!"

"But when you get older you have to choose just one, so who's it gonna be?"

"Chase, I don't like either one! I have to visit them because…I have to ask them a question."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Is it personal?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

_I know Chase is my best friend and all, but I can't spoil the surprise! Everyone would be SO mad at me! Not to mention Luna….*shivers* Well…..maybe I can think of something stupid that guys would always question about. Oh! I got one! This is really a question that I've been meaning to ask a girl for a long time, why are girls so weird? That's my question. IT'S SO BRILLIANT OF ME TO THINK, RIGHT? I KNOW I'M NOT THE SMARTEST KID ON THE ISLAND, BUT EVERY BOY HAS WANTED TO ASK A GIRL THAT QUESTION, RIGHT?_

"I wanted to ask them why girls are so weird."

"That's what you want to see them for?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's a dumb question for someone like you to ask, that's why! And here I thought you were actually smart like I am….."

"I AM SMART!"

"Yeah, as smart as Luke."

"Luke is smart too!"

"Axel…..I'm gonna be honest with you since you're my friend. LUKE IS THE STUPIDEST DUMMY IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WERE IN 3RD GRADE AND HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW HIS ABC'S! HE'S…HE'S…AS DUMB AS A FORK!"

"And you're saying I'm that dumb?"

"No. You're smart when it comes to school, but outside of school, you know nothing."

"So! Being clueless about the world gives you time to explore it, AFTER you've reached your goal."

"You sound like Mr. Trennor."

"How?"

"He's always like: "Education is the most important thing in the world. Study it and you'll obtain your goal." Chase said trying to intimate his teacher

"Well anyway, let's head over to Brownie Ranch now."

"…..fine."

So we began our walk, talking about space crafts and aliens, and cooking. Then we started talking about what if's and all of the popular guys on the island, then we talked about how crazy our parents drive us, and how crazy the girls annoy us.

"You you mean." said Chase

"They annoy you too."

"They don't talk to me. Only Maya. And she doesn't even count because she only talks to me when she wants to eat my food."

"That's not true! Doesn't Kathy talk to you?"

"Only when she has to."

"Hm….Selena?"

"She thinks I'm a freak."

"Renee?"

"Axel, she only talks to you."

"NO!"

"Mainly. She only talks to others when she's defending you, or asking a question."

"Sure, Chase."

"Just saying."

"What about Phoebe?"

"I HATE HER! Her stupid green hair makes me want to puke."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of a failed dish."

"…"

"It also looks like someone puked on her head and decided to call it hair."

"CHASE!"

"What?"

"…..Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always say something sarcastic, and then say "What?" with this innocent puppy dog face like nothing ever happened."

"Oh…..I don't know."

"….."

"Where at Brownie Ranch now, Axel."

"We are?"

"GOOD GRIEF….."

"THER SHE IS! HI KATHY!"

When Kathy heard me she spun around really fast and ran towards us like it was a race. When she finally reached us, she was holding a cute yorkie.

"Hi…..guys…..this is…my new….dog….miffles."

"Miffles? What kind of a stupid name is that?"Asked Chase

"Uhh! It's a name that I decided to call it, is that ok with you?"

"No. And I can't believe I'm asking this but, what is its gender? I'm assuming it's a girl because if you named a BOY DOG MIFFLES, there's going to be a problem."

"Actually….I don't really know…."

"What?"

"I think my mom said it was a girl though. But I forgot….."

"…"

"Anyway, what did you come here for?"

"Axel wanted to ask you a really dumb question."

"Chase! Stop being rude! If Axel has a question, then let him ask me. I mean you guys did travel from, wherever you traveled from to ask me this question, so you might as well ask now."

"Ok, but Chase can I talk to her in private?" asked Axel

"Why?"

"It's important."

"Fine."

So I walked far enough with Kathy until I knew Chase was out of earshot.

"Ok Kathy here's the deal, today is Chase's birthday and everyone is planning on coming to the Inn to celebrate it ok? Luna needs help decorating while I keep Chase out until their ready. Do you want to help?"I whispered

"Do I ever!"She whispered back

"Good! So go to the inn after I finish talking to you ok?"

"Ok."

"And don't forget to get Chase a gift! The best part of a birthday is the presents!" I whispered

"'Kay. Cause I'll do anything for my Axie!" she whispered

"*blush* I told you not to call me that!"

"But it's a cute name for you, I picked it out myself!"

"*still blushing* I don't want you to call me that anymore. It's embarrassing!"

"I'm still calling you that whether you like it or not."

"Oh, by the way."

"Yes, Axie?"

"Arh! Chase thinks that I'm asking you this question, so go along with it ok?"

"Sure!"

"So why are girls weird?"

"Because guys are weird."

"No were not."

"Yes you are."

"Then why did you call me Axie?"

"Why didn't you give me chocolates on valentine's day?"

"Oh…um…"

"Don't worry about it. Guys ALWAYS forget this day, but I didn't! Here it's for you."

"You got me chocolate?"

"Yeah, I even made it, so I hope it tastes good."

"Thanks!"

"It comes with a card, make sure to read it."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky promise me then."

"Why?"

"Because girls are weird, remember?"

"Oh yeah…..'kay."

So I pinky promised Kathy I'd read the card. After we did that, I returned to where Chase was and signaled him that we could go. We waved goodbye to Kathy, and was now on our way to the dock in Waffle Town.


	10. A young chef's past part 2

CHAPTER 10:

A YOUNG CHEF'S PAST PART 2

"So what was it you couldn't say in front of me?" asked Chase

"Well since you thought it was a dumb question, I decided to talk to her elsewhere."

"Oh….."

"I just wanted to ask the question and keep the conversation nice and short."

"Oh, ok."

"….."

"So what was her answer?"

"She said that girls are weird because guys are."

"Well that's a stupid response."

"I know. But hopefully Selena will have a better answer for us."

"Maybe."

10 minutes later we arrived at the docks. And no I didn't take him through Waffle Town, I took him through the Caramel River district. I couldn't risk him finding out about the surprise party. So when we reached the docks we found Selena practicing her dance moves with this nice music.

"Hello, what brings you guys here?"

"I came to ask you a question." Answered Axel

"Dance with me, and then you can ask me anything you want."

"What?"

"It's not like we're going to do some fancy dance, just follow my moves."

"Axel, it's not worth it." Said Chase

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT! OF COURSE IT'S WORTH IT!...Your just jealous that it's not YOU who's dancing with me, that's all."

"WHAT? SELENA, NO OFFENSE, BUT I HATE YOU!"

"WHAT?" yelled Selena

"STOP PLEASE!" shouted Axel

"…." (Chase and Selena grew quiet.)

"Selena, I will dance with you. And Chase, just watch…..or look away….whichever one you prefer."

Of course Chase chose to look away while me and Selena would dance. She started the music and we started dancing. I mirrored her moves while whispering this in her ear.

"Selena, there's a surprise party were having for Chase, do you think you can come?"

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun Axie."

"What? How do you know about that nickname?"

"All the girls call you that behind your back Axie, it's not really a secret."

"Well anyway…get him a good present and go to the inn. Everyone is still decorating there."

"Will do."

After the song finished, Selena turned off the music and I quickly asked her my "dumb" question.

"Selena, why are girls weird?"

"Hm…I suppose it's because that's just our nature. And it's your nature to be dumb and clueless."

"I am not dumb! Or clueless!"

"You are. If you weren't you'd know about the latest gossip going around these days. We'll see you and Chase later!"

And she was gone.

"So now what do we do?" asked Chase

"Well since I'm done with my stops, we'll do whatever you feel like doing. It is your birthday and all."

"Hm…Anything?"

"Anything."

"*snicker* This should be fun."


	11. A young chef's past part 3

CHAPTER 11:

A YOUNG CHEF'S PAST: PART 3

"What's so funny?" asked Axel

"Nothing. I just have a perfect image of how we're going to spend the rest of the day."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"….you promise not to tell anyone?" chase asked in a whisper

"Sure." I whispered back

"Were gonna play pranks on people."

"Like who?"

"Look over there."

So I slowly turned my head in the direction Chase was pointing to. And to my surprise it was

"Phoebe?"

"Yep. That green headed freak."

_Wait a second, wasn't she supposed to be helping out at the Sundae Inn? Maybe she's going there now. OH NO! If we play a prank on her we'll be following her and she's going to the surprise party! Hopefully I can convince Chase to change his mind…..but knowing him he's not going to change his mind so easily…..this is bad._

"So how about it?" asked Chase.  
"Well, I was thinking we could do something else. Something that doesn't involve other people."

"Well you asked me what I wanted to do, and this is it. So are you going to help me or not?"

Knowing Chase, I knew he wasn't going to change his mind about the plan, so I decided to go with it. I told him that I would be the bait person while he set up the trap.

"I'm almost done. So go keep her busy as I finish this, and walk with her to the Sundae Inns' doors."

"Why does it have to be there?"

"Because that's where it looks like she's going. So hurry up!"

Now I knew I was in for it. I was heading over to the place where Chase's surprise party was, and Chase is going to be here once I lead her to the doors of the Inn. I kept walking until I was at Phoebe's side and started talking to her.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hi, how's it goin'?

"Heh…Can't complain."

"That's good…."

"So where are you headed?"

"To the Sundae Inn, you do realize whose birthday it is don't you? You of all people should know this already."

"I know. And….."

_Shoot! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chase walking up to us with….a cake? How the heck could he have made that so fast? Woah…..I will never doubt Chase's cooking skills again. Anyway that's not the point! If Chase see's the party, were done for! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!_

Chase had finally caught up with us as we were standing a few feet from the Inn doors.

"Hey…Pheobe…How ya….doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Good…Um…I baked..you..a cake."

"For me? That's so sweet!"

"Here ya go."

"And to think all the girls thought you were just a rude, little chef who didn't care about anyone."

"Hahaha…yeah…."

_That's when I noticed something in the cake. I think he added….POISON? I mean it would make perfect sense! The cake is white and in the middle it has purple. Was Chase trying to kill Phoebe? Did he hate her that much? I couldn't let someone die so here's how I played it._

"Hey Phoebe….you should probably wait until later to eat that."

"Why?" asked Phoebe and Chase at the same time

"Because you should eat that after dinner. Cake is more like a dessert than a snack you know."

"Axel….what are you doing?" Chase asked in barely a whisper

"And I also heard that if you eat cake as a snack….."

"What?"asked Phoebe

"…..it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"WHAT HAPPENS?"

"You….get fat faster."

"NO! I work too hard to gain weight! Thanks for the gift Chase, but I think I'll eat it after dinner."

"B-ut, I worked really hard to make that! The least you could do is try it to make sure you like it!" said Chase

"I will…..after dinner. Well I should get going now, bye guys!"

_As she started walking away, Chase kept following her begging for her to eat the food. But she kept resisting and said she'd savor it for after dinner. Then I saw Phoebe as she was just about to open the doors to the Sundae Inn! She knew that the party was for Chase, so why would she open the door with him right behind her? But then again…Phoebe forgets a lot, and I mean A LOT of things. It's like she suffers from short-term memory loss. I think I remember hearing that on….Finding Nemo? I watched it last year with_

FLASHBACK INTERUPTED….AGAIN

"Axel, when are we going to get there? It's taking FOREVER!"

"It's coming up next! I promise!"

"….Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let me continue!"

"Wait, Axel I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How come nothing happened to me and mom if Hamilton made that rule about only males living on the farm?"

"Oh….you…figured that out huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought if I said the story a certain way, you wouldn't ask but I guess not."

"So what happened?"

"Let me finish the story first and then I'll explain."

"Okay."

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

I then dashed over to the doors where Chase and Phoebe were, but…..I was too late. Phoebe opened the door, and she screamed at a really high pitch. Then the scream brought Chase's attention and mine as well. I looked inside the inn, and so did Chase. I thought we were going to see the surprise party…but I was clearly wrong.


	12. A young chef's past part 4

CHAPTER 12:

A YOUNG CHEF'S PAST: PART 4

I couldn't believe what I saw. There were ripped up balloons, and smashed presents, broken bottles and plates, and the scariest thing…there was blood everywhere. But that's not the worst part, lying on the floor was Chase's mom and dad.

"What on earth happened in here?" I asked

"Mom….dad….."said Chase

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Then Phoebe went over to the clinic to get miss. Irene.

"Chase…I'm…"

"Are they….still alive?"

"Let me check."

So I walked over to Chase's mom and placed my hand on his wrist to see if I could get a pulse. No response. I then tried the neck, and still nothing. Chase's mom was dead. I went to Chase's dad next, and surprisingly he was awake.

"Axel…..where…..i..s….Ch…..ase?"

"He's over there."

"Bring…..hi…m….he…re."

"Chase! Your dad is alive!"

As soon as Chase heard the news he ran as fast as he could over to his badly wounded father.

"Dad? What happened?"

"…..Ja..ke…and…..Coll…..een…."

"What did they do?"

"They…did…n't…li…..ke…..me…..and…..yo….ur…..mo…ther…..so…th…ey…tri…..ed…..to…ki…ll…us."

"What? Where are they?"

"There…dow..n…st…..airs….wi….th..th….e….oth…ers…hold….ing….te….m…..host….age."

"Father, I promise I will do whatever I can to keep you alive."

"Hah….hah….hah…..hah….hah."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Be…..cause….you…..ar…..e…..on….ly…a…..st….upid….cook….don't….ma.…ke…..prom…ises….you…..can't…..keep….you…..wor….k…..in…th…e….kit…chen…an….d….no…thi….ng….mor…..e….and….to….te…ll….the…tru….th….i….never…rea…lly….liked…..you…..as….my…son."

"What?"

"Good…bye… fre…ak."

_I couldn't believe what I just heard. Before he died, he told his son that he hated him, laughs at him for saying he'll keep him alive, and calls him a freak before he passes on. What a jerk! But mainly…I feel bad for Chase…..his father just basically told him that he hated him and that their "father son" relationship was fake the whole time. Nothing but a show. _

"Chase…..I think we should"

"SHUT UP!"

"….."

"My parents are….."

"…."

"And my dad said….."

"….."

"My dad…..lied to me…..my whole life."

"…."

"Well, guess that's it then! My parents are dead, and there's nothing I can do about it."

I had never known Chase to be the sarcastic type, but I think he's shocked from the situation and doesn't know how to take it. While he was crying he said "Well, guess that's it then" in a sarcastic tone.

_I wonder why that is though. Was it because his father took him as a joke? Or was it that Chase knew all along that he really couldn't promise his dad that he'd live? Whatever the reason was, after his 8__th__ birthday, he was never the same again._

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So what was the point of the story?"

"Akari! Were you listening to ANYTHING I just said?"

"Yes! And I think the point of the story is about what his dad said to him and how it had affected him after that point on."

"YES! YOU GET IT!"

"And….when I started laughing at him…..did that….trigger….that memory?"

"Now you're catching on. That was a very tragic day for Chase that he will never forget. For a while he had forgotten about it…but then when you laughed when he was being serious caused the memory to come back."

"Oh…Wait! You were listening the whole time?"

"Yeah. You guys are really loud."

"Oh….So how do I fix things?"

"Do what he asked you to do. He might not talk to you for a while, but it'll work."

"Ok."

"Alright? Now I should get going but you can stay in the room if you like."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOUR GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT ME AND MY MOTHER!"

"Oh….right."

"Start explaining."

"…"

"And don't make it a long flashback like you just did telling that story."

"Ok….to put it shortly…."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"It was….."

"SAY THE PERSONS NAME ALREADY!"

"It's…Hamilton…."

"…what?"

"He heard that a female was on the farm and he ran as fast as he could over here to kill her."

"Well, how did I survive?"

"Mom ran with you to the dock and asked Pascal to take you to Mineral Town where your Grandma lived."

"Did he know I was a girl?"

"No….Your hair was short enough, and you were wearing my baby clothes that Pascal assumed you were a boy. That's why he didn't recognize you when you got on the boat to come here again."

"Oh…"

"Yeah….."

"So what happened to mom after we were on the boat?"

"She got off it and tried to run away from the guards that were approaching her."

"Why didn't she stay on the boat?"

"I…honestly don't know. Maybe she was really scared that if she stayed on, they would try to kill her and you."

"Oh….Then what happened?"

"Well from what I could see, father was fighting the guards that were coming after mom…..but…."

"But what?"

"Hamilton ordered them to kill him…..and…..they did."

"…And what….about mom?"

"They eventually caught her and killed her where she was standing."

"*sob*I see."

"But you arrived safely on the island with Grandma, so that was good. But what happened to our youngest brother, I have no idea."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wait…don't tell me you forgot about our brother?"

"Well if I'm asking who you're talking about, chances are I don't remember."

"How do I explain this….well…..when you were a year old, mom gave birth to another child. But when he was born Hamilton said he wanted to raise him to be his son instead."

"So that's why mom's stomach was so big. But she told me that her stomach was big because she was eating all the time…Anyway why did they want to take him?"

"Because Gill at the time was 8 and he wanted a little brother to take care of. So he took our brother away from us, and his new family was Hamilton, and Gill."

"So that means he's still on this island, right?"

"I tried to see him, but Hamilton wouldn't let me into his house. And one day, word went out that he escaped and left off the island."

"He left?"

"…."

"Where did he go?"

"I…I don't know Akari…If I did…..I would have found him by now."

"Well, *sob*besides OUR BROTHER being kidnapped, and then fled the island, and OUR PARENTS dying, what happened to you?"

"Kathy's parents took care of me until I was about 15. Then Anissa's parents showed me how to farm and I got this house."

"*sob*Oh…well this story doesn't make sense."

"How?"

"How did this all happen if you said in the story that you said goodbye to your mom, dad, and me?"

"This happened a few days after valentine's day."

"Oh….then that would make sense. But why is Valentine's day on spring 23? Isn't it supposed to be on spring 14th?"

"Mayor Hamilton changed the law three years later. From the 23rd to the 14th."

"Well…..it all…..*sobs*makes sense."

"Please Akari, no more crying."

"But I've *sobs*lost everyone close to me. And if I'm not*sobs* careful, you or Chase will be next!"

"That's not true Akari."

"IT IS AND YOU *sobs*KNOW IT!"

"Akari…."

I ran out of the secret room, into my room and locked the door behind me. I changed my clothes, turned off the light, got into bed, and slowly cried myself to sleep.


	13. Recovery: part 1

CHAPTER 13:

RECOVERY: PART 1

The next morning, I didn't wake up until 7:13 when I heard someone….throwing up?

"Chase!"

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs really fast. I quickly grabbed a new mini trash can with a black bag already placed in it. Then I ran over to the side of the couch where Chase's face was, and placed the trash can there.

"Chase, are you alright?"

"I can't puke in front of*cough* people."

"Well, would it be better if I left?"

"I'll get up."

"No Chase, you need to rest! I'll move out of the way."

"No that's ok. I'll just use the bathroom."

Chase then sat up, took the mini trash can, and went slowly but surely towards the bathroom. That is, until he tripped.

"Chase! Here let me help you."

"…ow…"

"Lean on my shoulder."

Once Chase was leaning on my shoulder, we slowly made our way to the bathroom. I let Chase go once we reached the door. He closed it slowly and after that, all I heard was puking.

_EEEWWWW! All I can hear is the stuff going into the bag, but that's not the point! It still sounds disgusting! Strangely enough, Chase doesn't make a sound when he pukes…..EEEEWWW! Why am I even talking about this?_

After about 5 minutes of continuous puking, Chase finally came out from the bathroom with the black bag all full and tied at the top in a not.

"Where do I throw this out?"

"Let me see, I'll put it in the trash can outside."

"…."

He handed me the trash bag, I put my flip flops on, and out the door I was. Since I had just woken up not too long ago, my hair looked wild but it looked boyish. I had a white t-shirt with sweats on, so I was clear as far as looking like a guy. As I was about to put the bag in the trash can, I examined the bag and saw…..some sort of a sharp object. Something that looked like the nose on a swordfish. Since it was a hefty bag, the sharp object didn't poke the bag and make it break…..but…what was that sharp object? Anyway I placed the bag in the trash can and headed back into the house. As I closed the door I remembered something important.

"Where is Axel?"

"….."

"Chase do you know where he went?"

"….."

"Chase?"

"…."

Since he wasn't answering, I assumed he wasn't ok. So I quickly ran to him and plopped down on the floor next to him beside the couch.

"Chase, what's wrong? Is your temperature spiking up? Does it hurt to speak?"

CHASE'S POV:

_I didn't want to answer her…..I was still mad about last night. Yes, I know I'm being a bit of a jerk right now…..but that day….changed my life forever…..and definitely not for the better. And when she started laughing at me…..anyway I'm just going to try to forget about it. I'm not gonna think about it anymore. _

Then I looked over at Akari to see what she was doing, and she gave me this worried, innocent face that made me feel bad for not answering her.

_She's concerned about me, and this is how I treat her? Like garbage? I would talk to her, but my voice won't allow me to speak. Because my throat is choked up, and my eyes feel watery. Am I….starting to cry? It's been years since that happened to me…so why am I still emotional about it? I guess it's because my dad said to me that all I could do was be a dumb cook, and nothing more. That I wouldn't be able to save him, despite my promise. And….the fact that he called me a…..freak…..before he passed on. And that…he had never loved me to begin with. That our relationship was all but a show. Nothing more. _

AKARI'S POV:

After I asked those questions, Chase seemed to be in a deep train of thought. He looked straight into my eyes, with regret and sadness. Then he started to get teary eyed, still staring at me. A few seconds later he looked down, now focusing on the ground. I couldn't understand what he was thinking about, but it was obviously something really sad. That's when I remembered.

_I t was about last night, wasn't it? When I laughed at him! Oh…..Chase, I am sssooooooooo sorry. I never meant to hurt you…I'm…no. I need to say this OUT LOUD to him so he can hear how sorry I am. Eventually were going to have to talk about it sometime. So I guess I'll start._

"Chase?"

"…"( his eyes were still teary eyed, but now looking at me.)

"Can we talk?"

"…."

"Here, let me get you some tissue."

I got up slowly and went to the table to get the tissue box. I saw a letter next to it and decided to pick it up. It said:

Hey Akari,

I'm going to Brownie Ranch to help Renee. She said she needed help with the animals, and said she wanted to tell me something important. So hopefully I'll be back by dinnertime. (taking care of animals takes really hard work!) But don't worry, I made some ramen for you to have for lunch. ( it's in the microwave.) And if Chase is hungry, I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (in the fridge.) And I already took care of all the choresJ(Got up at 3:00 this morning.) So just take care of Chase today until I get home. I think me leaving for the day was a good thing right? Now you can try to apologize to Chase, and by the time I get home, you guys should be friends again. (Hopefully) So be good, and see you hopefully by dinnertime.

Love,

Axel

After I finished reading the letter I froze.

"AXEL HAS SUCH GOOD HANDWRITING!"

After I yelled I looked over at Chase, who was now covering his ears with the pillows.

"Heh…sorry Chase, I'll try to be quieter."

_But to be honest, Axel has really girly penmenship! But I think I know why. Mom always tried to make Axel have neat penmenship. Before, Axel had the sloppiest handwriting in the history of ever, and it wasn't in cursive, it was in the "I can't read what the heck it says" category._

_But now….it looks like a masterpiece! It looks almost as good as those people who wrote the constitution! Anyway….Axel's gonna be gone basically all day. Which means I have to spend the day with Chase, and try to find a way to apologize to him. Hopefully he'll accept my apology and start talking to me again….But maybe if he wasn't so personal, I would have already known about his dad, and would have probably been serious when he asked me to help him get better. And if he wasn't so sarcastic all the time, I would have probably taken him seriously like he asked me to…..his stupid sarcasm._

As I set the letter back on the table, I grabbed the tissue box and headed back over to Chase. I took some tissue from the box and started wiping his face. It became an awkward quiet moment as I continued to clean his face with the tissue. Once I had finished, I felt his head and it was burning hot. So I got up again and got some medicine that would help the fever go down. Once he took it, I placed the items on the table, and sat down next to him on side of the couch on the floor, then I decided to start the conversation.

"Ok Chase. We both know that were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later."

"….."

"And since you're not up for talking…..Just hear me out ok?"

"….."

"Ok. So…..yesterday last night…when you told me to be serious, and I wasn't…Ok. I'm sorry I'm not so good at this…..but I'll try to say it as best as I can. Chase…..I didn't mean what I did yesterday. I think the reason why I laughed was because I….don't know how to be serious when it's necessary. I always thought that life was supposed to be funny, and enjoyable….but never serious. And when you had asked me to be serious…I thought you were joking, but obviously…..I was wrong. My parents had only taught Axel how to be serious, and they didn't even do a very good job with that! But now that I know you were being serious, I'll tell you my real answer. My answer is….yes. I will take care of you, and make sure that you're going to be ok. I will protect you….just like my parents…protected me. And I promise that you won't leave this house until you're well again! I promise!*starts crying* I'm sorry that I'm not good…at saying….things so seriously….but…..believe me when I say that I was never raised to be that way…..And then when I heard the story…I couldn't help but get sad. Because if my dad had said…that to me….I…..I…..I….don't…know…..what I would do…I'm sorry….you had to…witness that…..before your…..dad passed on…but

As I was trying to finish my sentence holding back my tears, Chase pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear:

"It's ok Akari…..The past is the past…..and we have to keep moving. Even though that day was a very sad day in my life, and you've had your sad experiences…..it's all in the past now. Just try to keep going…..never looking back…and have no regrets."

"…..ok…." I said still trying to hold back the tears


	14. A random interruption

CHAPTER 14:

A RANDOM INTERUPTION

After Chase had let me go, I could see that he wanted to talk now, so I sat on the floor with teary eyes staring into his purple watery eyes.

"Akari…..I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you….about this…..and everything else."

"….."

"Like when I'm always arguing with you, and saying mean things to you….I'm sorry….but that's just the way I am. I wish I could change the way I am….but I can't. I 've been a jerk since I was born, and I can't change that."

"Chase you're not a jerk. You just have an interesting way of showing people how you joke around with them. Nobody on the island thinks you're a jerk. They just wish that you'd socialize more with them and they'd gladly talk to you, and become your friend. All you have to do is try."

Just then I heard a knock at the door and quickly looked back at Chase. It looked like he wanted to say more but he said.

"Don't worry Akari. We can finish the conversation later."

"Ok."

Then I got up and approached the door. Once I opened it, I was greeted by none other than…

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Chasie poo!"

"C-c-chasie poo?"

"Yes! I heard that he got sick because SOMEONE punched him in the stomach."

"OH REALLY?"

"YES REALLY! NOW MOVE!"

Then Maya pushed by me and ran inside to see Chase.

"Oh Chase! How are you doing?"

"Maya, I thought I told you to go away."

"Yes…but I needed to ask you something very important, and it can't wait!"

"Is it an emergency, or is it a dumb question?"

"It's an emergency, so listen up!"

"Ok."

"Umm…..could you maybe sit up?"

"But I don't feel well…"

"Please! Only for a few minutes, I promise!"

"….."(chase was now sitting upright on the couch.)

As I was getting up from the floor I saw Maya sitting next to Chase as she took out a blue feather.

_What the heck? Is Maya offering the feather to Chase? Wait a second…..I remember vaguely her telling me who she was planning on giving it to. And I remember it was…CHASE! Well…I wonder…if Chase feels the same way._

I went to look back at the two on the couch, but I couldn't see all that well. So I quietly crawled on the floor to where I could see a lot better.( without them seeing me.)

_As I was looking at them, Chase's face turned into a stunned, and surprised sort of look. While Maya's face was completely normal, like she was offering a flower to him or something. I still couldn't believe that she's doing this in MY house, for ME to watch. I mean couldn't she have waited to ask him? He is sick and all._

"So will you?" asked Maya

"Um…..wow…"

"So…what do you think?"

"Can I ask why it is that you like me?"

"Sure! Because I love your cooking Chase! And if we got married, I could eat it every day!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I know how much you like to make food for people and all, so I thought since I like to eat your food so much, we should get married! Doesn't that sound like a great idea?"

"Listen Maya…."

"Yes?"

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna tell you my answer, don't you want to hear it?"

"Of course I do!"

So Maya leaned closer so that Chase's mouth was to her ear.

_Chase…..really likes Maya? After what she just said about liking his FOOD and NOT HIM? Would he still say yes knowing that?_

Then Chase yelled really loud in Maya's ear

"I HATE YOU! I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME FOR ME! YOU LOVE ME FOR MY FOOD! I AM NOTHING MORE TO YOU THAN A COOK, AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE TO ME THAN A FAT FLY THAT KEEPS BOTHERING ME!"

After hearing this, I was stunned. He just served Maya! I didn't know Chase could yell so loud, but I didn't care! As long he wasn't yelling at me! Once Chase had stopped yelling at her, Maya started speaking again.

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you…."

"I don't like you because I simply don't like you. You're annoying to me, and you drive me nuts."

"Oh….Well, who did I lose to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you didn't want to marry me, who do you want to marry?"

"Maya…..I don't want to talk to you anymore. Could you leave please?"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO I LOST TO! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK?"

"GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS HOUSE, AND NEVER COME BACK, EVER!"

Then Maya started crying hysterically and ran out of the house, leaving only me and Chase. Chase quickly went up to the door and closed it shut.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Said Chase

"No problem. Just glad it's over."

"So why did you continue to hide?"

"Huh?"

"I could see you from where you were you know."

"Oh…could you? I thought that was a good place to hid and all…so…that's where I hid."

"Anyway…My stomach is starting to hurt again."

"Oh…Do you want me to give you some soup?"

"That would be nice."


	15. Recovery: part 2

CHAPTER 15:

RECOVERY: PART 2

I went over to the kitchen, and put the microwave on for 1 minute. As it was heating, I thought about what I could do today.

_Well, I would like to go to the beach…or maybe take a walk. Oh yeah….Chase is sick. Maybe I should ask how he's feeling, and see if he's up to going somewhere with me._

"Hey Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the doctor, and the doctor gets to ask the patient questions."

"Heh…..ok Dr. Akari. I feel better."

"Do you feel like you can walk places?"

"Sure, but we'd have to be able to go slow."

"Do you still have a fever?"

"How many questions are you going to ask me?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Let me see a thermometer."

I ran quickly to the bathroom, and literally 2 seconds later, I came back with Chase's thermometer.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

While he was taking his temperature, I took out the ramen in the microwave and gently placed it on the table.

"Lunch is ready!"

"I fink you meam beckfst."

"What?"

"I fink you meam beckfst."

"Uh!"

Then I slowly walked up to Chase and took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Now what were you saying?"

"I said I think you mean breakfast, it's only 9:05."

"What?"

I ran to the nearest clock and read the time

"9:05….man! I made lunch for breakfast!"

"Fine with me. As long as it's edible."

"Hah…very funny." I said sarcastically

As Chase sat down to eat his ramen I went into the fridge to get the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then a question popped into my head that I just had to ask.

"Chase…why did you say no?"

"Hm? Oh that's easy. Because I don't like her."

"Oh….but I thought you both were really good friends. I mean, you guys did know each other since childhood, right?"

"Yeah, and she's still the same. Always asking for my food, but never really talked to me to talk to ME."

"I see."

"So, what did Axel tell you when he explained the story?"

"Well, he said that you were a….very….independent person."

"Oh…."

"He also said that…you weren't very social with anyone else but Axel, and that you were the quiet popular type."

"I was popular?"

"Of course! Because Axel was popular! And since you were his friend, that got you instant popularity!"

"Wow…..I was popular, and I didn't even know it."

"I think you're still popular today, because I know Axel is!"

"Well, then that would make you popular."

"How so?"

"Earth to Akari! Everyone thinks you're a guy! And since your brother is Axel, you're popular too!"

"Oh yeah…." I said as I scratched the back of my head

"Actually…."

"Actually what?"

"I think you may be more popular than Axel."

"How?"

"Because firstly, you're someone new. Secondly, don't you remember everyone running to meet you?"

"No. But hopefully Axel will get the job done so that everyone can know that I'm a girl."

"Yeah, but until then, girls will keep coming to talk to you. And guys will do nasty things that you have to get used to."

"Like what?"

"For instance…..if you're at the bar and they eat something, they may burp. And they won't say polite thinks after they burp, such as excuse me."

"Ewwww…..guys are gross."

"I know. And depending on what kind of guy you want to be you might say A. 'good one' or B. 'that's disgusting' or C. you don't have to say anything."

"I choose b."

"Ok….have it your way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Ok….Anyway after you finish your ramen do you want to go to the beach?"

"The beach? Why?"

"Because I thought that would be a good place to go. And I don't want to stay cooped up in the house all day."

"Ok then. After I finish my ramen I'll go get ready. While I'm finishing up, you should go get dressed."

"Ok."

So I dashed up the stairs and quickly put on an aeropostale sweatshirt with a hoodie. On the sides of the sleeves in a cool font it said aeropostale. -It looked sort of like that.) And I kept the sweats I had on, as well as the t-shirt. Then I put on some skateboarding sneakers on from…well the tag said footlocker. So I had to assume it came from there. Anyway, I went into the bathroom and put my hair into a boyish style. I never explained the way I looked did I?

_Well number one, I look pretty thin. Not bad thin though. I looked like a good size. I was about a year or two younger than Chase. Guessing, I'd say Chase is…..21? Possibly. I guess I never really cared about age. To me, you either looked really old, or you didn't. Anyway…..I have short brown hair(obviously.) and have bright green eyes. And you guys should ALL know my type by now. (Cause if you don't…there is really something wrong with you. Maybe…..you're…*GASP* An….ALIEN! THAT WOULD MAKE TOTAL SENSE! BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE ALL WEIRD AND STUFF FOR NOT KNOWING MY PERSONALITY! Anyway, to make sure you're NOT an alien, after this chapter, write down what my personality is and I will review them in a later chapter. BUT if you ARE an alien then do the same thing, but at the end write the following words: I AM AN ALIEN! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Ok? Good! Now DON'T FORGET! ….I'M SERIOUS!)_

"Now I'm done! Ok! Time to go downstairs!"

So I ran back down the stairs and tripped on the third to last stair.

BANG!

"Akari, are you ok?" Chase asked as he ran over to me

"Yeah…..I just hurt my arm is all."

"Let me see."

So I gave Chase my arm, and he examined it carefully. He touched it at some points to see if it hurt me when he touched them, but it didn't hurt.

"Your fine. Just be careful."

"I'll try."

"Come on."

"Hey wait a second."

"What?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?"

"You did that thing again!"

"What thing again?

"Where you wash the dishes, dry them, and change really quickly."

"Oh…..that's because I'm used to doing things fast."

"Nuh-uh! Admit it! You're a wizard!"

"No, I'm not."

"Then you're a magician!"

"Wrong again…"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Chase, now let's go."

"No you're not!" I said as we walked out the door.


	16. Recovery: part 3

CHAPTER 16:

RECOVERY: PART 3

CHASE'S POV:

"Chase just tell me what you are! I promise I won't tell anybody!"

_Akari…..she gets on my nerves, but yet I always feel like talking to her. (most of the time anyway.) But one thing I never understood was why she kept asking what I was! I am a human being that was born here on earth! NOT a wizard, NOT a magician, or ANYTHING along those lines. I am a human being! But…..she's not going to stop until I tell her what I am, and if I say a human being, she'll be like 'no you're not! You're a _." Anyway I think I'll tell her this._

"What are you Chase? Please tell me, cause I'm DYING to know!"

"You really want to know?"

"YES! Please tell me!"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Ok…I'm…"

"Yes?"

"a…."

"YES?"

"Chasonian." (chase-so-ni-un)

"Wow! I've never heard that species before!"

"Yeah. That's because it's a new species discovered 21 years ago."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm the last of the species because the rest of them exist in nowhere land."

"Woah….That's totally AWESOME!"

"Right?"

"Yeah! By the way Chase, how old are you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't really know how old anyone is on this island. And I thought you would be 21, but that's just a guess."

"Well you guessed right, because I really am 21."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I 'm good with personality traits, as well as age!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Because when I met you I guessed that you would be the sarcastic, rude type, and look! I was RIGHT!"

"Hey! I am NOT rude!"

"We had this conversation before, remember?"

"Did we?"

"Yeah! Anyway….are we almost there?"

"Uh-huh, just a few more minutes."

"'Kay."

"….So how old are you?"

"Me?"

"I did ask you didn't I?"

"Hmph! If you must know, I'm 16!"

"What?"

"Yep.16."

"B-but…I thought you were….you know….an adult."

As I kept staring at Akari her face got redder and redder until she couldn't keep it in anymore. She busted out laughing and fell on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAH! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"So…..your really not…16?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOODNESS NO! BUT I OBVIOUSLY MUST LOOK LIKE I AM, BECAUSE YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHAHAHAHHAH!"

"Are you done laughing yet?"

"HAH….yeah…NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well while you keep laughing, I'm going to keep on walking."

"HAHA…WAIT! HAH…DON'T GO HAHAH WITHOUT ME!"

After a couple of more laughs, Akari finally caught up to me, now calming down.

"Now that you've calmed down, how old are you?"

"I'm"

"And be SERIOUS this time."

"Chase! Why do you HAVE to know how old I am?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I'll find out eventually."

"If you say so."

"Akari, were here."

"We are?"

"GOOD GRIEF….."

AKARI'S POV:

Then I looked around me, only to find that we were now in Caramel Falls. And it looked so beautiful! There was a gorgeous waterfall, you could hear the rushing of the water, and there was

"A monkey?"

"What?" asked Chase

"Over there! I see a monkey!"

Chase slowly but surely looked in the direction I was pointing to.

"Oh, I guess it is a monkey."

"Yep! Now, what are we going to do? Sit here and watch the river?"

"Well….yeah why?"

"Because that's BORING! I wanted to do something that was going to be entertaining, not watch a river! I could have stayed home and watched a waterfall on T.V!"

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?"

"The beach! I said the beach didn't I? Well, since were already here…..to make things more interesting, let's talk about favorite T.V shows."

"Okay. So what's your favorite show?"

"The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, what's yours?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WATCH T.V AT ALL?"

"Nope. I like life to much to sit in front of a T.V all day."

"Oh…..well since you don't watch a show, let me tell you more about the shows I like!"

"Ok."

"Well for one, I only like anime shows. Number two I love any song in Japanese, and third I love drawing anime!"

"You draw anime?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you draw something for me later?"

"Sure thing! So…..I think your number 324,846 on my list."

"WHAT?"

"Well, people post things in the mail and on my blog, and not to mention my email…"

"Wait, so you're a famous artist or something?"

"Hmmm…..well when you put it that way, I guess I am!"

"Oh…well I guess it's gonna take a LONG time until I get that drawing, huh?"

"Hmmm…let me think….I think I'll put your order as number one on my list, does that sound good?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not? You are my bestest friend after all!"

"But I'd be cutting 300,000 amount of people, and your ok with that?"

"Well sure! I don't really know anything about those people, but I know I know a lot about you!"

"You think so, huh?"

"Is there anything I don't know?"

"Maybe…."

"Well how about this. Let's make a promise. If I tell you everything about me, you HAVE to PROMISE that you'll tell everything about you… So have we got a deal?"

"Only if you keep your promise, and answer to ALL my questions."

"What are you talking about? I said we'd tell the TRUTH about everything about us! Not ask questions!"

"Well then, I won't agree to the deal, UNLESS you add that part in there."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! I THOUGHT OF THIS FIRST!"

"Guess we can't do the deal then."

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR EITHER! BECAUSE IF THERE'S ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME, I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT NOW!"

"Sheesh Akari, impatient much?"

"SO! I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I'm….really one of your best friends?"

"Actually, besides Axel, then yeah!"

"….."

"But…."

"But?"

"I hate how annoyingly SARCASTIC you are! It drives me insane! And I also don't like it when your rude…but you've also been nice to me, so I guess I can't complain…too much."

"Akari…I already apologized to you."

"Yeah…..sorta."

"What?"

"Yeah, until we got RUDELY INTERRUPTED, REMEMBER?"

"Maya…..she drives me CRAZY! And you don't even know how it is working with her for most of your life, and then knowing her for basically your WHOLE LIFE, and THEN ON TOP OF THAT WE LIVED AT THE SAME PLACE!"

"Chase…remember what you told me?"

"What did I say?"

"That you have to keep moving? Something along the lines of that."

"Oh yeah."

"So you do the same, ok?"

"I guess…"

"So, are you going to tell me anything I don't know about you yet?"

"I will."

"When?"

"When I feel like it."

"That's SO not fair! C'mon tell me, PLEASE!"

"If you start, then I'll say something about me."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky promise me then."

"Why?"

"Because girls are weird." Authors note: from an earlier chapter, that was her favorite saying from the story:3

"O…..kay."

"Alright then! I'll start! Um…so"

"Wait."

"What?"

"The part about answering TRUTHFULLY to questions was included in the deal, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Continue."

"Ok…..well since I'm not good at this, just ask me what you want to know about me and I'll answer TRUTHFULLY because it was part of the deal."

"Ok."

"WAIT! I WANT TO ADD SOMETHING TO THE DEAL!"

"And what would that be?"

"We both get 3 freebees on a question that we don't want to answer, but you ONLY GET 3! After that you have to say the answer to EVERYTHING, ok?"

"Sure, sounds doable."

"Yay! So again I'll start."

"Wait."

"OH MY GOSH! WE ARE NEVER GONNA START THIS IF YOU KEEP INTERUPTING ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

"Sorry! But I was wondering if you could draw that picture for me as we talk."

"Oh, sure thing! Just make sure that you sit in a comfortable position because you're going to be there for a while, 'kay?"

"Cool."

So Chase leaned against a rock and looked at me, waiting for the conversation to start.

"Ok. So let me get my…..sketchbook….pencil…eraser…and last but not least….ME!"

"Heh…..okay so start talking about yourself."

"But you were supposed to ASK me questions, and I'd answer them remember?"

"Right…..so…um…um…."

"Okay, we are getting NOWHERE with this. I'll just start."

"…"

"I was born on an island. And this island was called Sunny Island, which I admit sounds dumb. My mom's name is Chelsea, and you will NEVER believe this, but my dad's name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

"WHAT THE HECK? HOW CAN SOMEONES NAME EVEN BE THAT LONG?"

"Well because he was named after a lot of people from his past generation."

"I see. Continue."

"Well, I actually have pictures of them, want to see?"

"Sure."

So Akari pulled out pictures from her rucksack and showed Chase the pictures.

"This is my dad…..and my mom…..my uncle…..my cousin…."

Your uncle looks like a vampire."

"Oh that one? He's from my dad's side. His name is Regis."

"Eww…..no wonder he looks like that. I don't blame him, for having a name like that."

"Chase! That's so rude!"

"Sorry…"

"ANYWAY…this is Axel….."

"Axel looked so different when he was a baby."

"Yeah, he's only 3 in this picture. This was a couple years back before we moved here."

"Oh….."

"But…..my parents were the best. My mom was a farmer, and my dad was a prince….weird combination huh?"

"Pretty much."

"My mom was very smart and quick on things, while my dad was the complete opposite. They always bickered on things, but somehow….in the end….they would always laugh. And I guess that's because they knew how different they were…..but their love for each other was too strong to break. And that's why I believe in the theory, opposites attract."

"So you believe that opposites attract because of your parents?"

"Yep! Basically."

"Continue."

"And my life was….."

"Was?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about me and my parents. Because just when I was getting to know them, they got….killed…."

"Oh…..well let's skip over that since your still sad about the whole situation."

"Okay…"

"So…..I guess it's my turn, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok. So I was born on an island too. It's called Waffle Island."

"Well duh….anyway keep going."

"My parents were complete opposites too now that I think about it. My mom was a fun, happy go lucky woman who cared about everyone."

"Wow! That sounds so much like me, right?"

"…I have to admit, in a way…you do remind me of my mother."

"And what about your father?"

"He was a carefree, stern, and sort of a lazy guy."

"Oh."

"And sadly they bickered ALL of the time. But they tried to get along only for my sake. Well…..my mom did anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my dad never really cared for me. I thought…he did…but one day, I realized that he didn't."

_He must be talking about the day when his dad was about to die. And when he said those…..unforgivable words to…..him…..Chase…I'm so sorry you had to experience that._

"Akari? You know, it's really rude to zone out when someone is talking to you."

"Oh…..sorry about that. Did I miss anything else you were saying?"

"I was telling you about what my dad had said to me before he died."

"Oh…"

"Anyway…my mom was a professional chef, and my dad was a stay at home dad."

"Was he….sarcastic?"

"Very."

"So that's where you got it from! And then you got your cooking skills from your mom, how funny!"

"Anyway….I don't have any siblings, and I don't know my family, only my parents."

"Oh…..I'm sorry Chase."

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive….did you finish the picture?"

"Almost."

"So, do you think I'm good at cooking?"

"Ewww no."

"WHAT?"

"Huh? What?"

"You just said that my cooking was BAD! No one ever says that about my food!"

_Well actually what happened was while I was drawing the picture I made a HUGE mistake and accidentally made Chase look…fat. And I erased the lines while I was saying ewww no. but I guess he was looking down because if he was looking up, he would have known I was talking about the picture….but to make things more interesting I'll go along with what he said._

"Akari, HOW could you think my food was bad? My food is the best on this island!"

"Not better than your teacher."

"….."

"And even her food is ok-ish, I've tasted the gourmet's food! And HIS is DEFINETLY the BEST I've EVER tasted!"

"…..You mean, Pierre the gourmet?"

"Yeah…..have you heard of him?"

"How could anyone NOT know him! He's the best of the best, top of the line, greatest chef in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

"Really? So is he….famous or something?"

"Yeah."

"Just for his cooking?"

"Yep."

"My uncle is lucky then! I want to be a famous gourmet!"

"Wait a second! He's your uncle?"

"From my mother's side, yes."

"Who else do you have from your mother's side of the family?"

"Ummm…..well there's auntie Julia, and uncle Elliot, , and uncle denny, auntie lilly, and uncle Mark, mrs. Natalie, and uncle Pierre, auntie Sabrina, and weird uncle shea, and I definetly can't forget auntie witch princess, and uncle Vaughn."

"You also have Sabrina as your aunt?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's rich because she can find extremely rare jewels and gems in mines."

"Yep, that's what she's known for! And one time she took me into the mine, and she helped me dig out a beautiful ring stuck in a little treasure chest. Why it was there, I have no idea."

"Where is it? I don't see it on any of your fingers."

"That's because it's in my house. Safely put in the mini treasure chest that I found it in."

"So it's one of your treasures?"

"Yes. So…the other day…I found a blue feather in your pocket…..what's that about?"

"Oh…that…well…..I…I…um….well…..actually…there's a….funny story behind that."

"Really? And how would that funny story go?"

"Well….when I was little I found a blue feather, and held onto it as my good luck charm. But…."

"But?"

"Just recently, I found out that that feather is used to give to someone else, and when you give it to someone else it means…."

"That you love them."

"Precisely."

" Who were you planning on giving it to?"

"And that's when I say FREEBEE!"

"What?"

"Think of it this way, if you would have never thought of that as a rule, then you would know the answer."

"Is it someone that you've known for a really long time?"

"If your thinking Maya, then the answer is no."

"Man! I totally I thought I had the answer!"

"How many times MUST I tell you that I don't think of Maya that way! I hate her! And no offense, but she needs to lose like 50 pounds or something!"

"Chase! That was uncalled for! She's really nice, and you shouldn't really treat her the way you do."

"Why? I've known her long enough."

"So! You've known me for a while, and you still don't treat me like you do with Maya."

"Well of course! I've known Maya since I was a kid!"

"Speaking of which, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since ever basically."

"Why?"

"Because I met her when she moved here to Waffle Island"

"Where did she move from?"

"I don't know. She never told me. She just said she was glad to leave her old house."

"Interesting….."

"…yeah. And apparently now I've known Maya for a really long time, just because she moved here."

"But don't take that as a bad thing! I think meeting the people you meet has a purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?"

"Well, before I met you, I was alone and I didn't have any friends my age because mineral town isn't known for having many kids."

"Oh…that sucks."

"And I had to deal with 3 loses…and when I moved here with Axel….then I met you….and for once….I feel …..happy."

"I make you happy?"

"Well sure! Were close enough in age, and we get along some of the time, and now I have a friend!"

"….."

"And when I met you, it seemed like you had no friend, so I wanted to befriend you. Even though we got off on the wrong foot when we first met."

"Oh yeah."

"And that reminds me of another question. How come you knew who I was? I seemed to have fooled everyone else BUT you! Then again pascal told you huh?"

"Yeah. But if he would have never told me, I would have never guessed."

"….why pascal, why?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh….you mean with the drawing? Of course! I finished a LONG time ago, I just forgot to tell you."

"Let me see!"

So I made Chase do a little drum roll as I slowly turned the sketchbook around, and to my surprise….he fainted!

"Chase, are you alright?"


	17. Recovery: part 4

CHAPTER 17

RECOVERY PART: 4

"Chase!"

_Gosh! How come whenever I show someone the results of my drawings, they act totally weird! I've had people trip, fall, break a bone, FAINT, and all kinds of other things! But…Chase does have a cold…I guess that's it for today then._

So I put my belongings in my rucksack, put Chase on my back, and was now heading out of Caramel Falls. While I was heading back, I overheard a conversation between Elli and Anissa.

"Really? A new person is coming to live on Waffle Island? What's his or her name?"

"His name is…..hold on…..let me check my papers…..oh! His name is Louis! And he will be staying at the Sundae Inn until his house is built here in the Caramel River district!"

"Wow! Might I ask how old he is?"

"Sure….But why?"

"Just a question. You don't have to answer it."

"No! Of course I'll answer it! He is…18 years old."

"Wow! He's a young new adult!"

"Yes! Now please pass around the word! I want to make sure that everyone comes to meet our newest guest, and treats him very kindly!"

"Well about that…I'm quite busy, but I could send out letters instead! Seeing as how you're always busy Elli, I thought I could help you out."

"That would help me out a bunch! Thank you ever so much! I promise I'll repay you!"

"Don't worry about it. You work much harder than anyone else on this island, it's the least I could do for you."

"Well, thank you again! I'll see you later Anissa!"

"Bye Elli!"

_YAY! A new person is coming to live on this island! I can't wait to meet him! And he's going to be Axel and I's neighbor! I'm SO EXCITED!_

After I came through the door I placed Chase on the sofa and checked the time.

"Urgh! It's only 1:25! You would think that we wasted more time than that!"

Then I heard I knock on the door. I made sure I looked like a boy, and slowly opened the door.

"H-Hello Kenji. How are you today?"

"Hi Anissa. I'm well, thanks."

"Oh…..that's good. Well…I brought you some mail. It's very interesting, and I'm sure you'll be glad of the news."

(little did she know I already was.)

"Oh, well thank you. I'll be sure to read it."

"Ok then. I'll see you around!"

"Ok, goodbye Anissa!"

"Goodbye Kenji!"

After I closed the door, I opened the card and read it. It was talking about the new villager that will be living on the island tomorrow. It also said to come to the Sundae Inn to see him, and that he will be our next door neighbor in 3 days. (I guess that's how long it takes to build a house.) And that was pretty much it. So I threw the card on the table, and watched some of my favorite anime shows. When Chase woke up at about 8pm, he complained about his stomach, so I fed him some pizza I had made from the ingredients from the farm. He shortly fell back asleep, and at 9pm, my brother had returned from brownie ranch.

"Hi Axel."

"Hey Akari…..hm…..is that pizza I smell?"

"Yeah, want some?"

"Sure! Can I have 5?"

"Axel, don't you think that's a bit much even for you?"

"Akari, I eat 5 pizza's on a regular basis. I do work hard you know."

"I never said you didn't. But how can you eat all of this food, and not gain any weight?"

"It's called working hard, and having a high metabolism."

"Oh."(I said as I served him his pizza's)

"Thanks."

"So what did you do?"

"I took care of Renee's animals, I talked a lot with her parents…"

"And what was the important thing that she needed to tell you?"

"She just wanted to ask me how I was doing, and why we don't talk much, and stuff."

"That was it? She could have CALLED YOU to ask you such DUMB QUESTIONS!"

"Girls are girls. And apparently she's just weird like that."

"I see."

"Well, it's getting late Akari, you better…..well actually we'd better get ready for bed."

"Ok, but did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"A new villager is coming to live on the island tomorrow. And he's going to be our next door neighbor!"

"Really? Now we'll have another man on the island, yes!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because there are WAY too many girls on this island, it's time we get another guy around here."

"Ok….."

So I went upstairs and took a shower, got into my pajamas, yelled goodnight to Chase and Axel (although Chase was already asleep.) and went to bed.


	18. New villager!

CHAPTER 18

NEW VILLAGER!

As soon as I got up I ran to the bathroom to do my hair, brush my teeth, and I took a quick shower. Then I came back out, got dressed, made sure I looked like a boy, and down the stairs I went. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I looked over to my right and saw Axel and Chase playing a shooting game on the Wii. I really don't see the greatness in that game. You're basically just shooting people's heads off, just to gain points and stuff! It's retarded! I quickly made some eggs for breakfast, and told Axel I was going to meet the new villager. And I was now outside. Then I saw this person I had never seen before.

"That must be the new villager!"

So I ran as quickly as I could to him, but for some reason, he was running away from me!

"Hey come back!" I demanded. But he still didn't stop.

He was now running near Caramel Falls, and still wasn't answering me. I started to get angry and ran faster than I've ever ran before and I actually grabbed a piece of his nice burgundy jacket and pulled him back. He fell back and we landed side by side of each other. He tried to get up and make a run for it, but my grip on his jacket made sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

"NOW THAT WERE DONE PLAYING TAG HERE, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am...Louis…..the new villager that moved here."

"Oh! I knew it! So…..why were you running away from me?"

"Because I did not want anyone to know I was here."

"Why can't they know?"

"Because they just cannot know. For right now, that's classified information."

"Ok…..are you a spy or something?"

"No. I told you who I am. I am Louis."

"Ok, so what are you gonna do? Someone's going to find you and tell everyone else, and then EVERYONE will know that you're here."

"Well, do you have a place where I could hide? It will only be for a few days. I promise you…..I will even pay if I have to. How much will it cost?"

"Louis, it's ok. You can stay at my house, for now."

"Thank you ever so much! I promise it will only be temporarily."

"Ok…"

As we were walking back to my house, I realized that he hadn't taken of his hoodie yet.

"Hey Louis."

"Yes sir?"

"Can I see what you look like at least? I don't really know you and all, but I'd be nice if I could see who it is that I'm talking to."

"Oh…..may I reveal my face once we get inside?"

"Umm…Sure?"

As I opened the door I looked over at Axel and Chase and shouted I'm back, they didn't even look my way, nor did they say hi.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is my home!"

"Wow! It is a very spacious and a homey house! I like it very much!"

"Glad you like it! Now remember our deal?"

"Oh, yes."

And slowly but surely he took of his hoodie and I froze.


	19. Big surpirse

CHAPTER 19

BIG SURPRISE!

I quickly took out my pictures from my rucksack and held it up to his face.

"Could… you say your...….full name please?" was all I could manage to say

"Whatever do you mean? I have already stated that my name is Louis."

"But that isn't your full name, now is it?"

"No. it is not sir."

"Please state your FULL NAME CLEARLY."

"Yes sir. My full name is William the 2nd Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the fourth."

"I NEW IT! YOU ARE MY BROTHER!"

"I believe I am not. I have no siblings."

"AXEL COME HERE!"

And of course Chase and Axel ignored me, so I pulled out the plug and made them look at me.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Chase

"We were about to get the new high record!"

"I FOUND OUR BROTHER!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!"

As Axel and Chase both looked over at Louis, they're eyes widened.

"Will!"shouted Axel

"Yes?" said Will as Axel pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought we'd never see you again!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I am most likely not the person of whom you are looking for."

"You are! The way you talk, the way you look, everything about you screams our little brother."

"Here's evidence!" said Akari as she pulled out the pictures of her dad from her rucksack. She showed him pictures of him as a baby, Will and Chelsea, and us with him in some of the pictures.

"I…..Are you really?"

"Yes!" said Akari.

"Then I can tell you about my mission then!"

"What's that about a mission?" asked Chase

"Is he part of the family?" asked Will

"Will, does he look like us?" asked Akari

"No, but seeing as he lives here."

"What?" shouted Chase and Akari at the same time

"He doen't live here. Axel and I are just taking care of him because he caught a cold. And it was sorta my fault."said Akari

"Ah, I see."

_Alright! Time to tell you what our little brother looks like! He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing the same thing my father always wears.(which is a black shirt, with a white coat, with a little change- the light burgundy jacket underneath. And he had white pants with black shoes.) He seems like the very proper and mannerly type, and for his age he's about 18!_

"Um, brother? Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, I was zoning out again."

"That is quite all right, I shall just repeat it again. I came to this island in search of my….our parents. William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, and Chelsea. Since I have now discovered that I do indeed have siblings, you can help me on my search to find them. That is, if you would like to."

"I guess you don't know then." said Axel

"Know what?"

"That our parents died."

"When did this happen?"

"Shortly after you were born."

"But…..then….my mission is incomplete, and it will forever remain that way… Can I at least see their grave?"

"They don't have one." Said Axel

"Then were are their bodies?"

"We don't know." Said Axel

"…Then….I guess I shall return to Sunny Island. Goodbye brother's…..and their friend."

"What! Why are you going?" asked Akari

"Since I cannot complete my mission, I shall return to my yacht and set a course back to my island."

"But we've been looking for you everywhere! And you show up out of nowhere, and NOW you want to leave?" asked Axel

"You may come with me if you would like. My yacht is very spacious; it can hold all of us."

"Wait, how do you even have a yacht?" asked Akari

"Do you not know? I am a prince. Why you are not a prince as well, I do not recall."

"So all of our dad's money went to you?" asked Akari

"And all the money that mom must have made went to both of you."

"This is so hard to take in, in one day." Said Akari

"Anyway, I must depart. I bid you adieu."

"NO! Please stay! For your family! Don't go little brother…..please…."

"….Alright. I guess I need a break from that Island anyway."

"Thank you Will!" said Akari

"No thank you's needed. Now…..where shall my room be?"

"I'll take him! I know where it is Axel, so don't worry!" said Akari

"Ok. And it's good to see you little brother."

"You too Axel." Said Will as they hugged each other.

So I went up the stairs with Will behind me, and his room would now be the room next to mine!

"Looks like we'll be neighbors!"

"I guess we shall brother."

"Oh…about that…um…can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, indeed, what is it?"

"Well, I'm actually a girl."

"You are?"

"Yes."

'So why are you dressing up as If you were a boy?"

"Because…girls aren't allowed to live on the farm, only guys."

"I see the problem now. And if Mayor Hamilton knows then…don't you worry sister, I shall protect you with my life. And that's a promise I will forever keep."

"Thank you Will. But can you please call me Akari? Cause that's my real name."

"*starts blushing*Oh, I am terribly sorry Akari."

"Aww….you look so adorable when you blush!"

"*still blushing*"

"Oh! But one important detail that you MUST remember is when outside or people who don't know the secret are around here; my name is changed to Kenji, ok?"

"Yes Akari. I promise."

"Ok, so…..hurry and get into some pajamas so we can talk more!"

"Ok Akari, I will be right down momentarily."

"Ok."

So I ran back down the stairs and watched Axel and Chase play their shooting game. Chase still couldn't believe that Will was our brother because he looked nothing like us. But I had evidence that showed he was our brother and he knew it. 10 minutes after watching the boys play the video game, Will came down in this royalty like pajamas, and then a beautiful fragrance filled the room.

"Wow Will! Is that you smelling like that?" asled Akari

"Yes. I took a brief shower and put on cologne called firefly flower delight."

"Is that even for men?" asked Chase

"Yes. I must admit it is a girly name. But this is my favorite type of flower that I have yet to find."

"You mean you haven't found the flower yet?" asked Akari

"Not yet Akari. But I do wish to find the flower someday. Then my collection will be complete."

"What kind of guy collect flowers?" asked Chase

"It was not my choice. I had to carry on what dad had started. The reason why he chose to collect flowers as a hobby was because when he found every flower, he would give them to his wife. For that was a promise he would fulfill for her, she has always desired that since she was a little girl. And I wish to help my father find this last flower, so that my mother's dream can be fulfilled."

"You said fulfill too many times."

"Oh, did I? I'm terribly sorry, but I do that sometimes."

"No problem, but how do you know about your dad's hobby and stuff?"

"Because I have dad's journal right here. I never go anywhere without it."

"Can we see?"asked Akari, Axel, and Chase in unison

"But of course." He said as he sat down next to us


	20. Journal

CHAPTER 20

JOURNAL

"Wow. It's a nice brown leather." Said Akari.

"Of course. This was actually the best in the land at the time."

"Do you know how old he was when he started writing in this journal?" asked Axel

"Yes. He was 15. And the journal starts when his father sent him to an island ,with a yacht to get a break from the castle. His father wanted him to have somewhat of a normal life."

"Oh, that's really thoughtful of his dad to do that! But what about his mom?" asked Akari

"Oh….Why don't you read a bit of the journal? I'm sure the answer is in there."

"Ok."

Journal

Page 1

Monday, March 1st

Dad has sent me to an island called Sunny Island. I have to admit that is a strange name, but hopefully people will treat me nicely. Dad said that I am also not allowed to give anyone my real information. I am to be called Will. If I say my full name, father says that people will know that I am a prince, and will not treat me the same. I guess the reason dad sent me here was to experience a normal life, one that I know I cannot have back at my castle. As soon as people see me, they immediately bow down and say "Oh great prince, what is thou request?" And I am tired of it. I just want to be known as Will, and I do not want any "help" from people. I have never been an independent person, but I want to try! Every time I want to do something for myself, someone "helps me."( basically does it for me.) and I do not want that anymore! I just want to be…me. Oh, the boat is stopping now. I guess I'm at Sunny Island now.

Until next time,

Will

Page 2

Tuesday, March 2nd

I had the best night's sleep I've had in years! No one came in my room and asked if I needed anything, nobody made any noise, and it was just so peaceful! Anyway, the island is actually really bigger than I had expected. And there are a lot of people that live here. I asked Uncle Regis if I could have someone show me around the island, and he has suggested a girl named Chelsea. I am supposed to be meeting her today at 9:00 am to start the tour. Uncle Regis also said that she is a rancher. I have to admit, that sounds difficult. The way Uncle Regis was explaining what a rancher is and what they have to do everyday made my eyes very wide with shock, disbelief, and disgust. But hopefully despite what backgrounds we have, we can become friends.

Until next time,

Will

"I don't see the answer in here," said Chase

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I did not tell you the page, did I? My sincerest apologies."

"It's ok, Will. Everyone makes mistakes." Said Akari

"Um…the page should be…..well…if there are 500 pages…then it must be…"

"5OO PAGES?" asked Chase

"Yes. He kept this for a very long time. Oh! The page is 68."

"Ok. Page…..6…..8!"

Journal continued

Page 68

Friday, June 8th

I am starting to have…strange feelings for Chelsea. I am glad that we are friends…..but I feel as if it's something more than that. Every time I am around her, my heart feels as if it's going to come out. I start to sweat, I stutter, and I know this is not like me! I think…..I am coming down with a cold. Maybe it's called Chelsea sick….since every time I am around her, the symptoms appear. I need to schedule an appointment with my doctor right away, or else I fear that these symptoms will not go way. But…..if I am not sick…then what is happening to me? I do not understand what is wrong with me. I should probably schedule an appointment with my doctor now.

Until next time,

Will

Page 69

Saturday, June 9th

Today I saw my doctor. Her name is Ms. Lily. A brief description to describe what she looks like is, she is asian with black long hair, green sparkly emerald eyes, and she wears the traditional asian outfits of her culture. I am not sure what they are called, but all I know is Asians only wear them. I know that sounds a bit stereo typical, but I am not like that. I am only speaking what's on my mind, and the truth. She said that my feelings are normal for a teenager, and that I should be fine if I stick around her instead of Chelsea. I do not know why that is, since I want to see Chelsea, but maybe this is how to reverse these strange….feelings I have for Chelsea. Oh, I get it! She's trying to make me take my mind off her! That makes perfect sense! And I think it might actually work! I guess Lily is really smart, and knows how to handle my situation!

p.s

Lily is about my age, or 1 year less. I cannot really tell. But she is amazingly pretty, and I hope she helps me with this sickness. I don't know why I am writing this, but a few days ago, I saw Chelsea and Lily arguing. They were I think…competing for someone. They both obviously seem to care for this person, but I have no idea who it is, because they never mentioned the name the whole time they were arguing. But what I heard was simple. If they can get the person they care about to care about them with the same feelings, then they win. They have about 30 days to see who wins…..that's not a lot of time….but maybe they can do it. I think the whole thing is rather dumb, since they are both friends with that person ( so they said,) but, that is not for me to judge.

Until next time,

Will

"Um…..Will?" asked Akari

"Yes?"

" I don't think this is the right page….but what is wrong with dad? Was he really sick?"

"Uhhh…..Akari…..are you a bit, slow on things?"

"Always. But that's Akari for you." Said Chase

"What? I can understand things! I just want to know what sickness dad had! And by the way, did he find a cure?"

"Of course. Although it took a while, the cure soon enough came."

"What was the cure called?"

"Chelsea."

"Hmmm….that's a weird name for an antidote."

"A-Akari…." Said Will

"Forget it Will. Her brain is just too dumb for her to understand." Said Chase

"HEY! I AM NOT DUMB!"

"Um…yeah you are! If you weren't that dumb, you would understand that I…li…"

"What?"

"Forget it!" said chase as he got up to sit on the couch.

"Chase…I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He said quietly as he pulled the covers over him and faced the couch."

"Anyway, can you remember what page it's on?" asked Axel

"Umm….I think, if memory recalls, that it is on page 98! Try that!"

"Ok." Said Axel.

Journal continued

Page 98

Saturday, July 26th

Today is the fireworks festival. I am excited to see such a magnificent event! But I am told that you are supposed to go with a friend…. Or something like that. Most people on the island already have someone to go with though. Denny ( my funny friend) is going with Lana. ( which I have to admit, Lana is a beautiful pop star.) Natalie is going with Pierre ( I didn't even know they were friends. Pierre barley talks! And when he does, it is always about food.) Vaughn is going with Sabrina ( he better not hurt her! She's my cousin!) and…Chelsea and Lily don't have anyone to go with. I sort of feel bad for the both of them, and want to ask if they would like to go with me, but would it really be ok if I asked the both of them? Would they get mad and attack me, or attack each other? Everyone is only going with one other person, so that's what made me stop and think, should I only invite one? But if I do that, regardless of who I choose, someone will be left behind and their hearts will be shattered. I don't want to pick one over the other, so what can I do? Maybe…..no….that couldn't work, could it? I mean if I planned it out right, then maybe, maybe it just might work. But…if the plan fails, then what will Chelsea and Lily think of me then? Will they hate me forever, or will they both understand that I was just trying to do a good deed? Since I don't have many options….I guess I'll have to try this plan….but if I fail…..no I have to risk it! For the sake of our friendships! I will make sure that both of them aren't sad, and alone today, and that's a promise I will keep!

Until next time,

Will

"This is the wrong page, AGAIN!" shouted Akari

"Sorry, sorry! I really have forgotten where the answer is!"

"Well, haven't you read this before?"

"Well….yes."

"Then WHAT DID THE JOURNAL SAY ABOUT HIS MOM?"

"Um….ok. I cannot lie any longer. I really wanted you to read those. I'm sorry for tricking you, but I just wanted you to learn about dad's past, and what he had to go through before I answer your question."

"Hmmmm….well fair enough. But you could have told us that from the beginning." Said Axel

"I know…but I thought if I did that, you wouldn't be interested in reading about dad, only the answer you were looking for."

"…..Good point. Now what page is next?"

"Page 99."

"Ok."

Journal continued

Page 99

Sunday, July 27th

Ok. My plan failed in disaster. My plan was to take Lily to the fireworks festival for half the time and Chelsea for the other half. But Lily just had to come back after I took her home to pick up Chelsea! Surprisingly Lily understood my actions, and accepted my apology, but Chelsea….thought different. She yelled at me with tears in her face, which broke my heart. After about 3 mintues, she calmed down and was then quiet. I went over to her and hugged her, and told her over and over again that I was sorry, and that I was only trying to make them both have a good fireworks festival, and she reacted by hugging me back. She was super mad and sad, but she still hugged me. After about a minute of hugging, I offered to take her back to her house so she could get cleaned up, but she declined. She said that she was still mad at me for what I did to her, and she said something I would not expect her to say. She said quote : "I love you Will. More than anything. But I can't believe you would do this to Lily, and especially me. I was your friend, the first person that showed you around this island, I gave you my friendship which is supposed to be priceless, and you do this to repay me? I thought we were better friends than that. I cared for you when no one else would, when you were sick, I helped you. When you wanted something I tried my best to get it. How could you do this to me? Don't you love me too? We are friends aren't we? Friends are supposed to love, care, and RESPECT one another. But I guess I was wrong. Because….deep down inside…..your just like….but she never finished her sentence, because after that, she ran for her house, and never looked back.

Until next time,

Will

Chase's POV:

After I listened to the story, I thought and wondered:

_how did Chelsea have the guts to say those three words over and over! Just saying it makes my throat choke! I have to admit, Akari's mom was brave, but I could NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER say that to the person I care about….it was hard just to say it to my own family! But…..one day….I promise I will say those words and show her…this. _As he pulled out something from his pocket under the covers.


	21. Angels?

Chapter 21:

Angels?

_Everyone was enjoying the journal that Will showed us. They laughed at his sarcasm, and cried when he was melancholy. (And by "they" I mean Akari.) She was the only one who was getting emotional about it. But then again, that's probably because she's a girl. And that's one thing I never seemed to understand about girls. Why are they always so sensitive to just about EVERYTHING! I mean, when you tell them to shut up, they cry or through a tantrum, when you tell them you're going to the store, they ask if they can come, or they cry asking when you'll be back! I mean, it is so hard to predict how girls will act! One moment they may be fine, the next moment they've gone crazy! I don't know how Axel does it! Dealing with Akari for all of these years, because if it was me, I would have already killed myself!(Not really, but something close to it!) I mean Akari has her nice points, but she is really strange at other times, and I just can't deal with that. She's too different from me. But…that's sort of what I like about her…AAAAHHHHH! WHY AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT AKARI LIKE THAT? I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL!...Do I?_

When I was still sort of in my daze, I layed eyes on this diary, I think. It looked like it was made out of silk for the cover and I wanted look. But then when I saw the name on the side of the diary, I decided not to. Why? It was Akari's mom's diary. But then I hatched a plan. If Akari is anything like her parents, she's going to have some type of diary too, right? It would only make sense. So, I got up from the couch, picked up the diary, and said to Will

"What's this?"

"Oh that? It's Chelsea's diary. She happened to make one as well."

"Well how did you find this one?"

"She had this one, almost as long as my father has had his. And since they lived together, I found them both."

"So I guess Hamilton took them after they were killed right?" asked Axel

"Yeah, but he told me that he did not have a reason to keep them, and gave them to me."

"I see." Said Akari

"Cool….well not that this stuff is boring or anything, but I need to take a shower. So yeah…bye."

I said as I started to walk up the stairs, taking my pajamas with me. I kept walking until I was at Akari's room. I slowly opened the door (good thing it doesn't creek.) and I slowly went in. I made as little noise as I could, hoping nobody would know that I'm in here.) So I looked in her closet, nothing. Checked under the bed, nothing. Checked on top of her dresser, nothing. _Where is this stupid diary? _And that's when I thought, check under the pillow! I don't know why, but people say that girls usually keep their diaries under their pillow, or in their drawers. Hopefully it was under the pillow. Even though the drawer only has boy clothes in it anyway, I still wouldn't feel comfortable looking there. So I slowly made my way to the bed, and was about to look under the pillow, when all the sudden, I felt a cool breeze. Which was strange because the windows weren't open. Bu then, the door was slowly starting to close! I couldn't get locked in here! Akari and Axel would never want me in their house again! So I ran as fast as I could for the door, still being quiet though. But the door had closed just a few inches before I made it out, and what made it worse was, it locked! _Why me! Why, why, why, why, WHY? _Then the blinds slowly fell down until it was covering the whole window, and I was officially freaked out. I didn't care if someone found me in here, I just wanted to get the heck out! So I screamed at the top of my lungs saying help, and to get me out of here, but no one responded. _How could they not hear me? I'm pretty sure I was yelling loud enough…_just then, I saw 2 people enter the room….they looked like ghosts, but one of them looked like Will, so I just kept staring.

"Well hello! My name is Chelsea!" said Chelsea

"And my name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but you may just call me Will." Said Will

"Yeah…his name is sort of long..so….."

"Wait, who are you people?" asked Chase

"We just said who we are! Were you not paying attention?"

"Calm down Chelsea. I think it will be clearer if I said this. We are Akari, Will, and Axels parents. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um…..well how did you get here?"

"We can come only on emergencies, and believe me when I say this is an emergency." Said Chelsea

"What is? There's no emergency that concerns you, so why did you really come?"

"Chelsea wanted to talk to you about giving Akari that blue feather that you possess." Said Will

"How did you?"

"We heard you! We are angels after all! We've been watching you the whole time! And believe me when I say, this is something we need to talk about!" said Chelsea

"What's there to talk about? This is my decision, not yours."

"Hmph! Well then! I guess I can't tell you what Akari thinks of you!" said Chelsea as she started to leave

"Wait! Ok…..so what do you want to tell me?"

"Firstly, I wanted to see you in person, and I know this is a strange question, but can I see your hand?"

"Why?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions?"

"Alright!"

So I gave her my hand and my hand went from black, to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, then orange, and finally red.

"Why did my hand change to different colors?" I asked

"Because this shows us how much you really care for Akari! I need to know if you really care for her or not!" said Chelsea

"Oh….." I said turning my face to hide my blush

"So you passed the first test. The second one is seeing your relationship with one another, which Will and I have already seen, and this is what we thought."

"We thought that you have quite a strange relationship. You secretly care for her, but you try hard not to show it. And that's why you act as if you don't care about what she's saying to cover it up. But then when she's in trouble, you're the first to come to her aid. Might I ask why?" asked Will

"Because…..because…"

"Go on. If you answer truthfully, you pass. And believe me when I say well know if you're lying or not!" said Chelsea

"Well…..because I don't know how to show I care for someone without trying to hide it. I guess I'm sort of afraid of opening myself to others because of what happened between my dad and I. I loved him so much and he….."

"It's ok Chase. You don't need to go any further. I understand." Said Will

"Yeah. We can already tell by your aura that you're telling the truth." Said Chelsea

"So you pass. But what you were coming in here to do was a bad idea." Said Will

"O-oh…about that….."

"I saved you from a terrible mistake. Because had we came a few seconds later, Akari would have found you looking at her diary, and would have lost all of her affection for you. She would have kicked you out the house whether you were well or not, and would have slowly but surely liked Luke instead. She cares for you, but if you try to go in her stuff…"

"The point is she trusts you wholeheartedly right now. And if she found you, she would no longer love you, and love Luke, which ultimately becomes your rival." Said Chelsea

"What! That dimwit Luke cares for Akari too?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet….but that's Luke for you. He's always been a bit slow catching on to things. Even his own feelings."

"Yeah." Said Will

"Wait…..how do you know all of this?"

"Oh? Because we can see the future, DUH!" said Chelsea

"That….and we used to live here when we were younger. No one has really changed though. All the kids have basically remained the same, they just look different. And the adults…..I just will not comment." Said Will

"So if you can see the future….you can tell me what happens between me and Akari!"

"Um, no." said Chelsea

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't want too."

"No. It is because it is against regulations. There is a price we must pay for getting these abilities." Said Will

"So…..wait a second! If that's true, then how come you told me about Luke, and what would happen if I read the diary?"

"Oh that's easy! Because we can't see super far into the future! Only about…."

"I think it would be best if we did not share that little bit of information with Chase." Said Will

"Why not?" asked Chelsea

"Because Chase is a smart one. If he figures out how many years we can see into the future, he'll want to know more about what happens to Akari and him."

"Ah! I see now! Now aren't you the smart one? You'll definitely be a good match for Akari, seeing that she doesn't think before she answers! You almost had me there! Good try though! And thanks Will! I guess in a way, they're kind of like us, aren't they?"

"Well yes. But I am not as hot headed and to myself as Chase is." Said Will

"What?"

"See? And please for the sake of the future; do not become wrapped up in the past and what happened to your father. And open yourself up to Akari, because right now, she feels that you aren't telling her too many things about yourself, and feels that you both are only friends. Which is true, but you feel something more." "And make sure you take care of my baby girl! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cried Chelsea as she hugged Will

"Darling, please do not cry. She is in good hands, and so are Axel, and Will. You have nothing to worry about." Said Will

"Hey! Can you give me a little hint as to what happens to Will and Axel?" said Chase

"Hm…..I'll explain it this way:

She was born on this island, you've known her for a while

She always helps out, and works the extra mile

She's not pathetic, but very energetic

She cares for Axel already

But I don't think she's ready

To tell him that

Because whenever she tries, she falls flat!"

Said Chelsea

"And what about Will?"

"For Will I'll say this:

Will is smart, courageous, and strong

But he hasn't found the brains to love, not even a song!

He knows of no one just yet

But someone is coming for him soon, I bet!

That one was good! I'm so proud of myself!"

"You remind me a lot of Akari….."I said

"Yeah. She does." Said Will

"I do?" asked Chelsea

"Anyway, that is about all we came here for." Said Will

"Also!*drumroll* you passed! We give you your blessing, and hope for the best!" said Chelsea

"Wait a second! You were going to say what Akari thought of me!"

"Oh, about that…I lied! See you later!" said Chelsea

"That is not fair Chelsea. Please tell him." Said Will

"…."

"For me?"

"…Fine."

"Thank you sweetheart. I promise I will make you your favorite dinner. Wasabi and Panko-Crusted Pork with Gingered Soy Sauce!" said Will

"YAY! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT DISH!"

"What kind of dish is that?" I asked

"It is a Japanese dish that I only prepare for Chelsea on special occasions. It is actually really delicious. I promise the next time I come to see you, I will bring some with me for you to have." Said Will

"That would be great! I love to eat food!"

"Really? By how thin you look, you do not look like you like to eat. No offense."

"I am not that thin! I'm just the right size for my age, thank you very much!"

"Wow, your defensive about your weight too? But…whatever, I just want to get the heck out of here and get my dinner! See you Chase!" said Chelsea as she waved goodbye

"Remember what I said about Akari, ok? Do not forget or things could end badly for you." Said Will

"Sure thing. And what about Akari?"

"Oh right. She does. Now bye! Come on Will! I want my food!"

"Ok, sweety. Goodbye Chase. We will meet again someday." Said Will

"Thank you Will. I will remember what you warned me about. And thank you for your blessings!"

"Yeah, you're lucky I have a kind heart! Because I had no problem giving her to Luke!" said Chelsea

"Just because she sort of cares for Luke, does not mean that she should go with him." Said Will

"So! I thought Luke and Akari would made a good match!" said Chelsea

"Initially."

"Yeah….but now I just think he's a little too dumb. But I'm still thinking about if I want to change who Akari goes with or not."

"Dear, is that not a bit rude of you to try to pick who our daughter goes with? It is after all her choice." Said Will

"I realize that! I'm just trying to pick the best one, that's all."

"Just leave the rest up to her. I think that is what's best."

"…..Fine. NOW MAKE ME MY FOOD!"

"Ok, were going now. Goodbye Chase."

"Goodbye Chase! See you later!"

And after that they were gone. But….I spoke too soon because Will came back again and said

"Remember what I said. Please, it could really help you."

"Yes Will."

"Also, since you did say you were taking a shower, I will rewind time back to when you were in front of Akari's door. Make the right choice Chase." Said Will

"I will." I said

And I was brought back to Akari's door. And I made sure I went back down the hall, to the bathroom, and took a shower.


	22. The secret psychologist

CHAPTER 22:

The secret Psychologist

Akari's POV:

_I wonder why Chase really left? Was he really going to take a shower, or was he mad about earlier when he said I didn't understand something about him? I mean, I would understand him A LOT better if he would just talk to me, and tell me stuff! He's so personal, it drives me crazy! Because deep down inside, I KNOW there's SOMETHING that he's still hiding from me! I have always wanted to be his friend, since I met him. (Well, not exactly, but you get what I'm saying.) And he's told me some personal stuff that I don't think he's told anyone else. And by that I only mean one, which is what happened between him and his father. Besides that, NOTHING! I don't even know what his favorite color is! YES! IT'S THAT BAD! And I want to fix this so that we could be better friends than that, but it seems like he won't let me…..maybe Luke told him that I have cuties or something…..or maybe…..THE ALIENS TOOK HIS BRAIN, AND REPLACED IT WITH THEIRS! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY CHASE! HE'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS!_

So I got up quickly from the floor, and my brothers gave me this strange look, and Will said

"Akari, are you ok?"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Axel

"N-no, not at all! I'm a…..just going to….um…..make up my bed! Yeah!" I said

"Why? You never make up your bed! I'm always the one making it up." Said Axel

"Really? I would have thought that Akari made her own bed. Seeing that you live on a farm and do chores all day." Said Will

"I know! But Akari has always been like that. You could get her to clean everything else, except that bed."

"Maybe mom or dad was like that?"

"But if that's true, then how come we don't have a similar trait? Surely one of us would have gotten the same thing, right?"

After I got bored of listening to the conversation, I decided to run up the stairs. I guess because of what my brothers said, it made me actually want to make my bed. Because I wanted to show them that I could do it! No matter what they said! So I kept running until I was at my doorway. I felt a sudden breeze whisper these words:

We love you more than anything Akari. And so does….se…..and…..uk…..

_What in the world? Who is se and uk? And more importantly, how did they know my name! Surely I'm not sleeping…right?_

So to make sure I was awake, I did the only thing I could do to really check that I was awake. I ran down the stairs wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Axel and it said

3.41 x 1,3019234 divided by 12347 x 8 - 1804351 x 235-135425 + 11243818723847

"Now tell me the answer, quick!" I said

"Why?"

"SAY IT NOW!"

"O-okay!(sheesh.) 11243401325773.828962501012391674

"There, happy now?"

"Wow. If that is correct, how did you do it without a calculator, or paper and a pencil, or without a maid to do it for you?" asked Will

"Because I work at the inn at the cash register. And I guess I've done it long enough, that I can calculate it all in my head."

"You do not mind if I check that answer, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

A quick Will's POV:

So I grabbed a calculator I saw on top of a desk and went back into the living room.

"Ok, so let's start."

3.41 x 1,3019234 = 44395587.94

Then divided by 12347 = 3595.6578877460111768040819632299

x 8=28765.263101968089414432655705839

subtract 1804351= -1775585.7368980319105855673442942

then multiply 235= -417262648.17103749898760832590913

subtract -135425= -417398073.17103749898760832590913

and lastly, add 11243818723847, which is….

"Could you please repeat that number, brother?"

"Sure. It's 11243401325773.828962501012391674. Am I right?"

"Y-yes. That is an incredible talent you have brother! If only I had a talent…"

Akari POV:

"Will, everyone has something that their good at. You just need to figure out what it is." I said.

"…..Maybe your right…but there's nothing I know of that I'm good at."

"Well…..oh! Ok I got to go, bye!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

"That was strange." Said Axel

After I ran back up the stairs (now that I was awake) I found my door closed and saw the bathroom being occupied. I leaned close to my door and tried to see if I would hear that voice again…but no luck.

_What was that voice? It sounded somewhat familiar…_

But since I didn't hear it again, I decided to go in my room and talk to my friends on my phone. (Well, let me change that a little.)

_I should do a prank call! Now who should I prank first?...Hm…let's go with…..someone like…..Luke! That would be hilarious!_

So I grabbed the phone and dialed Lukes number.

*ring* *ring* *ring* Come on, pick up….

_Haha! This is going to be so funny!_

*ring*…..Hello?

"Um, hi. Is this Luke?" I asked

"Sure is!" said Luke

"Great! I'm a psychologist and someone wanted me to talk to you. Anything from happy to melancholy that you want to tell me, I'll be happy to listen."

"Really? So you'll listen to anything I have problems with, or anything exciting?"

"Sure. Anything you want me to know. And don't worry about me telling anyone! Whatever we discuss is top secret! No one else can know."

"That's great! You're like a pen pal, but you can talk and you don't have to send the email and everything! Wait, I guess that wouldn't be much of a pen pal then…..haha…..anyway, um hold on a sec."

"You got it."

_Omg! I am talking to Luke! This is totally strange! But I promise I won't go too far for this prank! Just a few more minutes…..yeah….how about…..2…no too short. What about….20? No that would be too short too…._

"Hey pops! I'm going to go into Praline woods to get some extra wood! We do have another order don't we? So I thought, why not get the wood now and get it done early?" said Luke

"Fine. But make sure you don't stay out to late. And if you don't come back with any wood, you might as well not come back tonight, got it?" said Dale

"Got it dad. I'm going!"

"Hello?"

"Y-yes!" I said alarmed

"Ok there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok, shoot."

"Um…..well it's about Owen. Whoops, you probably don't know who that is….."

"Hmm…..No worries. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well he's been coming to me for the last few days talking about a girl named Kathy. He says that every time he tries to be with her, she always finds an excuse to leave. Owen told me it was because she liked someone else, but that's just his opinion. I need someone elses opinion so that I can know if he's right or not."

"I see. Well it looks like it's a love triangle. Owen likes Kathy, and Kathy likes someone else. Might I ask who this person is?...Just for using his name in the explanation of course…"

"Sorry, but he didn't tell me the name. He was already too upset after he told me that…."

"Oh…."

_Darn it! Anyway…._

"W-well let me continue then. Does this person know that Kathy has feelings for him?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about! Just have Owen tell Kathy the truth about his feelings, and all ends well."

"Really? That's all it takes?"

"Sure. Anything else that's on your mind?"

"Well…..lately I've been feeling weird."

"How so?"

"Well I saw this person a few days ago…and my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. I don't understand myself lately…."

"I think I know what your experiencing."

"What? It's been bothering me for a couple of days now, am I sick?"

"You are. You have girlitious."

"What's that? Can I die from it? OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO DIE!"

"No, don't worry. You'll be fine. You just have to talk to me daily and make sure you tell me EVERYTHING that's on your mind. Or any gossip you hear, ok?"

"Sure thing! I promise!"

"Ok. And might I ask who this girl is?"

"Well…..that's really hard to explain. I only saw her once walking on my way over to the general store….but she's super pretty! Don't know who she was with though!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Um…..the girl?"

"I mean, when was the last time you saw her?"

"When I got these strange feelings, which was a few days ago."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. Um, hold on a sec."

"Hey pop, I'm home!"

"Did you bring any wood back from Praline woods?" asked Dale sternly

"U-ummmmm….s-sure?"

"Luke I told you to come back with wood didn't I? What were the consequences for not bringing it back?"

"Um..I get off with a warning?"

"Luke I'm tired of playing nice. You've been doing this ALL of your life and for once I'm going to follow my consequences. Get out."

"But pop…"

"Get out." Dale said louder

"Fine, I will! And watch me never come back!"

So Luke grabbed his personal belongings, shoved them in a huge bag, and opened the door all the way, and was now just staring outside. He looked back with a pained look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with anger. And he shut the door.

SLAM!

"Goodbye Luke…this is for your own good….but it's going to be lonely and a lot harder without you."

"Hello?" Luke asked a bit rude

"U-um yes?" I replied

"Sorry…I know that was rude. It's just my dad can be a pain sometimes…."

"O-oh, don't worry about it."

"But now I'm homeless and I have no food, and I am STARVING! The last time I ate was like…..20 minutes ago!"

"Haha, you must have a pretty big appetite, huh?"

"Sure do! Can't live without food!"

"Hm…well I have a friend that might live were you live. Do you, by chance happen to live on Waffle Island?"

"Yeah! So who do you know that lives here?"

"His name is Kenji. He lives with his brother Axel, do you know them?"

"Yeah! They live right near my house! Why?"

"Well, why don't you ask them if you could sleep there for tonight? I'm sure they'll say yes. And I mean, no one is going to leave you homeless, right?"

"Hm…..you know, that's a good idea! I mean, they are right near me after all."

"Ok. But make sure that when you get there, to have a flashlight with you waiting outside, ok?"

"Sure thing! But why?"

"Cause Kenji is going to meet you outside to do a bit, exploring."

"Sounds good! I love adventures!"

"Haha….something told me you might." I said


	23. Adventure: part 1

ADVENTURE PART 1:

So I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I was hoping my brothers would be sleeping. And to my surprise, they were.

_Will is sleeping on the couch, and Axel looks like he's dead on the floor. Hahahahahahaha…anyway, I should go change._

So I went back upstairs and grabbed some clothes. It was a striped shirt with some grey shorts.

"Ewwww…I hate stripes."

So I changed the shirt to navy blue instead. On the shirt it said _NIKE_. Then I did my hair and…you know the whole routine by now. At least you should! As I was upstairs in the special room Axel took me to for our conversation about his past, I saw Luke holding his little flashlight outside the window.

"Hey! Is that you Kenji?" asked Luke

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down!" I whispered

"Ok!" he whispered back

I ran back down the stairs and opened the door really wide. But slowly so it wouldn't make that creaky noise, and quickly slammed the door shut. ( Because when you close it back, it makes a creaky sound.) I looked back inside through the window and thank goodness they were still asleep.

"Hey Kenji! Ready for an adventure?" said Luke

"Sure Luke. Where do you want to go?"

"How about…um….toucan island? That sounds like fun! I've always wanted to go there, and if we hurry, we can still make it!"

"When does it close?"

"Um…10 or 11pm, I think…."

"Alright! Then let's go!"

I grabbed Luke and we were now running across the caramel river district. But he quickly stopped, and because I was running so fast, I made him fall headfirst on the ground.

"Are you ok!" I asked worriedly

"Yeah. I fall all the time! I am a carpenter after all! Well at least I used to be…"

"Um…so why did you stop?"

"Running? Oh…because I wanted to tell you how small your hands are! They're like a girl's hand! Come to think of it…you sort of are thin like a girl too. I mean, I know guys can be thin too, but there's something different about you….but it's hard to put into words."

_I didn't know Luke could be smart! When did this happen? Did the aliens replace his brain too? I mean, why else would he notice a thing like that? But now that I think about it…..I really was holding his hand, wasn't I? N-not that t-that's a bad thing! O-of course n-not!*blush* Not bad at all…._

"Kenji? You're spacing out. You ok?"

"Yeah. It's nothing. Anyway, let's hurry before were too late!"

"Ok!"

To my surprise, Luke grabbed my hand this time and was now taking me to on the hook.

_Great! No I'm probably blushing like mad crazy!_

Once we were in front of the store, Luke finally let go of my hand.

"Were here!" shouted Luke

"SHHH! It's still late! We don't want to wake anyone up! Or else that will end our adventure, got it?"

"Yup. I got it."

"So I opened the door and found Pascal sitting on a wooden chair, near a fish aquarium.

"Hey Pascal, I was wondering if you could take Luke and I to toucan island!"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"You know that's just being rude. You could at least say no if you don't want to take us."

Then Pascal got up and went to the other side of the store and slammed the door.

"Rude inconsiderate fat old man that smells like rotten fish every time I'm near him"

"Kenji, I think you've said enough. He obviously doesn't want to take us. Let's just go somewhere else for…what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your face is as red as a strawberry! Are you ok?"

_AAAHHHH! I need to stop blushing!_

"Um…..well we were running pretty fast getting here and I sort of got tired…um….quickly….yeah that's what happened! But I'm ok now, so don't worry!"

"Uh, ok. Well, let's go somewhere else."

"Wait a second!" said someone

"?"

"Hello! My name is Ozzie and I'm in charge of this here shop!"

"Really? It's nice to meet you, I'm Kenji."

"And I'm Luke! But you already knew that….right?"

"Haha yes Luke. Anyway you guys want to head out to Toucan Island, right?"

"Yeah! So can you take us?" asked Luke

"Sure. But my only request is that you return the favor if I ever need anything, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Alrighty then. Let me just get the information sheets for the both of you."

"Information sheet?" asked Luke

"Yeah! It's to make sure you both keep your word! Got to have some evidence of that you know! Make sure you both aren't just saying that to get what you want!"

"Um, ok." Luke and I said together

"Alright. Sign here…here…..right there…and here…don't forget there…..and that one. Good! You both are all set! Let me just take the papers and put them in my top secret file."

"Ok! We'll wait at the boat!" shouted Luke

"Ok, you do that."

"So Kenji, are you excited about going to Toucan Island? I mean, it's an adventure! Unless you've been there before. OH NO! HAVE YOU BEEN THERE BEFORE? CAUSE IF YOU HAVE, THENIT WOULDN'T BE AND ADVENTURE, IT'D JUST BE BORING!"

"Don't worry Luke! I've never been there before. But I'm sure it'll be lots of fun, especially with y-"

"With me? You betcha! Cause I am the funniest person to hang out with on this whole entire island!"

"Yeah you are."

"…."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What?" I asked alarmed

"Why did you keep staring at me like that?"

"Um….I was just thinking and I wasn't paying attention to what I was really looking at."

"?"

"Meaning I was looking at you, but not really looking at you."

"?"

"Uh! Nevermind! Sometimes you can be so dumb!"

"Yeah…I know….."

"?"

"Well my dad always tells me that I'm slow and stuff, and at first I used to always say I'm not…..but then after hearing other people say it, I began to believe them. And now I think I'm the dumbest kid on the planet….."

"Luke…"

"Nothing you say is going to make me change what I think. If everyone is saying it…it must be true."

"But what if you're just slow at understanding….um….emotions! Or how people are feeling?"

"I do understand that! I know what sad is! And happy, mad, scared, I know these things."

"But what about love?"

"What?"

"Well sorry that took so long! That top secret file was harder to find this time!"said Pascal

"….."(luke and Kenji)

"Well let's get going!"

5 MINUTES LATER

"Alright! You may now depart."

"Wow! This is so cool! I want to go to that beach! Let's go!"

"Which one? There's two."

"The one that's on the left!"

"Um…..ok."

Luke grabbed my hand again and started running. But I think he remembered the conversation we had not too long ago, and quickly let go of it.

"Um…..this way!" shouted Luke now running on his own

Luke plopped himself on the sand on the beach, and I did the same. We both looked up and saw the huge full moon.

"Isn't it pretty?" asked Luke

"Sure is."

"WHAT THE HE-" shouted someone


	24. Adventure: part 2

ADVENTURE PART 2:

SOMEONES POV:

"WHAT THE HE-*mph*"

"Be quiet! You're going to give our cover away!"

"Who are…..Selena?"

"Yes. Now shut up! I'm trying to see Kenji!...Why are you here?"

"Um….."

_Shoot! Selena doesn't know the truth about Kenji's real identity…I wish I could tell her so she would BUG OFF! SHE'S MINE! I WAS HERE FIRST! Anyway, what am I supposed to tell her?... Why am I really here?_

"Chase? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"No! It's none of your business."

"That's not fair! I told you why I was here!"

"Nobody told you to, you chose to! And you know that I don't like to share anything personal, so there."

"Ah it's personal!"

"Shoot! I hate it when you do that to me! How do you do that?"

"With you, it's the easiest thing."

"Whatever."

"I need help Chase."

"With what?"

"I need to know how to get Kenji to notice me. Every time I try to be with him, he acts as if he's talking to another guy and…what are you laughing about?"

"It's just too funny! You a guy? You would look hilarious!"

"Shut it! I seriously need a plan, so help me out!"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I have some valuable information that you wouldn't want floating across the island."

"And that would be?"

"That you used to like Maya. And if everyone knew that, especially her, she would bother you 24/7. Now wouldn't that be fun?"

"NO! I will do ANYTHING! Just don't tell ANYONE that little piece of information!"

"Then help me!"

"Fine!...Ok the best thing to do is…*whisper*"

"Hm…that sounds so evil, that it just might work! Maybe you should help me all the time!"

"No! This is a onetime thing! Got it?"

"I have evidence that you used to like her! Photos anyone?"

"Yeah? How about I let Maya cook for you on your birthday?"

"No! I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Good. Now go!"

"Ok!"

So Selena started walking over to Luke and Kenji

KENJI/AKARI POV:

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…about what I said earlier….."

"What about it?"

"Umm…"

Then I started to hear footprints along the sand and decided to turn around. And that's when I saw….Selena.

"Hiya Luke! How's it going?" asked Selena

"Um, good?" said luke

"Well you look bored…why don't I dance for you! You know like old times?"

"Um, I don't remember us ever…..woah!"

At that moment Selena grabbed Luke and started dancing. And it wasn't an upbeat kind of dance, it was a slow, graceful dance. Sort of like ballet or ballroom dancing.

"U-uh, I can't really dance."

"Yes you can! I remember when we were little, we always danced together because you liked me, remember?"

"What? I never said"

"And I remember when we would have picnics together, and hold hands on the way to school, and we were always talking a lot. And I remember the time you"

*SLAP*

"Owwww….."

"Don't you EVER dance with Luke again! He's my friend, and MY friend ONLY! If you EVER decided to do that again, I will KILL YOU! GOT IT?" I yelled

"…Why?"

"…."

"Why would you do this to me?"

"…."

"I should have NEVER listened to that idiot….."

"Who?"

"No one! It doesn't matter anymore! You hate me! I just wanted you to like me!"

"…..What?"

"I thought that if I made you jealous, you'd notice me, and then you'd want to hang out with me….But I guess I was wrong…"

"….Selena, I don't know how to"

"JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU NOW! SO NONE OF IT MATTERS ANYMORE!"

Was her last words as she ran into the Pineapple inn that was close by.

"Um….thanks for standing up for me like that, Kenji….huh? Why are you crying?"

"Was….all the stuff she was saying true?"

"No! I hated her when I was little! I thought she was crazy, and needed a mental class. And her dancing made me want to barf! Ask Axel, he can tell you. We were best buds! Even though he hung out around Chase more than me…."

"….."

"I remember when we actually fought! I challenged Chase to a battle because I wanted to be Axel's only best friend."

"What….happened?"

"Well…..we had used some wooden swords to battle with. I made them of course! Although I should have made mine alittle smaller…"

"What do…..you mean?"

"Well we used to play a game called super smash brothers brawl and it had two characters with swords. Well it had more….but anyway I liked the one with the huge sword, while Chase liked the one with the small sword. So when I made the swords…..haha…I made mine super heavy like Ikes, while Chase had a small sword like Marth. The only reason he won was because he could pick his up! To this day, I wouldn't be able to pick it up! Well, at least not for long!"

"Hm…I see."

"So…do you want to do more exploring?"

"Nah. I'm sort of tired….what time is it?"

"You have the watch, not me!"

"Right…..it's 12:56 pm. I say we go home."

"Ok. As long as I have a place to sleep, I really don't care!"

CHASES POV:

_Shoot! I have to hurry up and get home! Good thing the harvest sprite I found made this teleport stone for me just for giving it some juice! Anyway let's press the button and now to say the key word:_

"Home." I whispered

_Then I was surrounded in a glittering light and was now at the entrance for Axel and Akari's house. I opened the door slowly and closed it super fast. (Don't worry, they didn't wake up.) Now I just have to…..darn it! Someone took my spot! So I decided to camp out in the secret room that Axel had Dale build. It's super spacious, like a library, so I placed my blankets on the right side of the huge window and started to think._

_Is Akari…really starting to like, Luke? I mean….I thought she thought he was too dumb….oh wait, that was her mom. WAIT, her mom! She said that at anytime, she could change who she wanted her daughter to be with…..but she promised it wouldn't be Luke….darn it! Maybe I'm doing something wrong? But I can still fix this! All I have to do is get us alone, so we can just talk and gradually become better friends…..wow! I don't even know what her favorite color is! Is it really that bad? Uh…and I was planning on giving her this feather? Count that out…at least for now._

KENJI/AKARI POV:

"I had a lot of fun….but I'm so tired now. My feet are already sleeping." I said

"I know what you mean. I feel like I could *yawn*"

"Luke?"

"*yawn*"

"Luke? Get up off the ground! Were almost home! Stop your sleeping and get up! Uh….Luke, you make things too difficult…"

Then I grabbed Luke's arms and started dragging him back to Axel's house. Well, and mine. But he was SO heavy!

"How can…..a slender…thing like you….be so…..HEAVY!"

And I don't know how I did it, but I eventually got him to the front of the door, and inside the house. Since everyone was already asleep, I had to drag him up the stairs and then I thought

"Where am I going to put him?"

_He can't sleep downstairs, or in Axels room…definitely NOT in my room…so, where else is there? The….bathroom? No, that's just stupid….um….oh! Axel's secret room!_

I pulled Luke with all the energy I had left in me, and placed some blankets and a pillow to rest his head. I put the covers on the right side of the huge window that was there. I covered him up and he snuggled more into the covers. I just laughed when he did that. Then I looked on the other side and saw Chase sleeping there! I screamed and fell right next to Luke, who was doing a small snore. I quietly got up, but Luke grabbed my ankle, and this time, I fell next to Chase! I glanced over at Luke to see if he was awake, but he was still snoring, so I figured he was still asleep. I got up again VERY cautiously to make sure that I didn't fall again and land with someone again. I quietly closed the door and walked downstairs. I checked on my little brother, who was sleeping so proper on the couch. How you can even sleep proper, I have no idea, but look at Will and you'll understand what I mean. I dragged Axel into his room, and onto his bed, covered him up, and quietly closed the door. Now that I knew everyone was good and taken care of, I grabbed my cell phone (it has a texting keyboard) and decided to write to . Who that is, I have no idea. But it said on the internet that he is a great doctor to talk to. And guess what? He lives on Waffle island!

His number is;

240-drjin

So I added the number to my contacts. And then I started texting him

ME: Hey dctr jn

JIN: Hi, who's this?

ME: someone who needs help

JIN: where r u?

ME: I'm not in any dngr. I need help with a situation

JIN: go ahead

ME: if my hrt is rcing 4 2 ppl, wht do I do?

JIN: decide who you'd rther b w/ more

ME: how?

JIN: who do u know more?

ME: both

JIN: thr both ur frnd?

ME: yeah

JIN: who is w/ u more?

ME: #1

JIN: haha smrt! U knew I wntd 2 knw who it was! Anywy, #1 sounds betr, but thts my opinion. But thn again, I would have 2 knw the ppl in ordr 2 make an accurate decision.

ME: I cn't tell u, srry

JIN: it's alright. It's not relly my buisness 2 knw anywy…..

ME: mybe I have this all wrng, mybe I need 2 get my hrt checked. Can I schedule an apntmnt 2 c u?

JIN: I'm available at 2:40pm 2mrrw

ME: I need the erliest time u have

JIN: tht wuld b 10am

ME: ok. Thnks, by

JIN: ur wlcm, bi

LUKES POV:

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SO COMFTY! THESE BLANKETS ARE WAY SOFTER THAN THE ONES I HAVE AT HOME!_

"Hey Luke! I know your awake." Said someone

"Huh?" I said

"Luke, we need to talk."

"Sure…what about?"

"Um…did you and Kenji have a good adventure?"

"Sure! It was so much fun!"

"Well, did she ask you anything that you didn't know?"

"Um, not that I know of."

"Not at toucan island, caramel river district, or even….the dock?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry. If there's anything you don't know, I'll be happy to tell you the answer!"

"Well, what is love?"

"Love? It's when you care about someone so much, that you'll do anything for them. Why? Is there someone you love?"

"Well, I don't know. Whenever I'm around Kenji I feel super happy and my heart races 100000000 times per minute. And I have a strange feeling, that Kenji isn't really a boy."

"Can you keep a secret Luke?"

"Sure! What about?"

"Kenji is really girl."

"WHAT?"

"That's why she stuck up for you the way she di-I mean that's why she always tries to be with you. She's really a girl, and she's trying to get to know you better."

"Well if that's right, then how come she dresses as a boy?"

"Because there's a tradition on this island that if you live on this farm, and you're a girl….the consequence is death."

"WHAT? WHO MADE THAT UP?"

"The mayor of course!"

"Man, I feel so bad for her….! And then what happened between her and Selena! She hates her because she's a girl too! Wow! This is all too much…"

"Yep. That's the truth. Her real name is Akari. But you can't use that name outside of this house, or around anyone else who doesn't know, got it?"

"I guess, but who else knows?"

"Only her two brothers and myself. So DON'T mess this up! I didn't have to tell you this."

"Ok. Cause for a minute there I thought I was turning sweet."

"Hahahahahahahahaha…"

"But who was that girl on the phone that told me she knew Kenji?"

"You IDIOT! Akari IS Kenji! It was HER!"

"Really?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…..just go to sleep Luke. You could use it."

"Um, 'kay. Goodnight."

"'night."

CHASES POV:

_Just wait until tomorrow comes Luke, just you watch…_


	25. Deja vu: part 1

DÉJÀ VU PART 1:

_It was about 6 in the morning._

"Akari?"

"….."

"Akari?"

"….."

"AKARI!'

"AHHH!" I screamed

_That's when I woke up and noticed that I was now next to my bed on the floor. But something was different about Axels' voice. That's when I noticed that it wasn't Axel…..it was…Chase?_

"Chase? What are you doing in here? And where are Axel and Luke?"

"Is that all you care about?...Anyway, I came to wake you up. We have chores to do."

"What are you talking about? And again, where are Axel, Will, Luke?" I asked a bit more sternly

"Hurry up and get dressed. Things will be explained shortly."

So I got dressed in a green aeropostale shirt with plaid shorts. Then I smelled eggs and toast. So I rushed downstairs hoping that my nose wasn't playing tricks on me. Sure enough, there were eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and ORANGE JUICE! MY FAV! But then I thought about something:

_This is the dream I had not too long ago! I told you that when I dream things, they happen within a week! But I don't know how the whole day will go…..but where are Luke and Axel? Where did they go?_

"Chase did you make all of this?"

"Yeah why? I am a cook."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to make all of this. You do know what cereal is right?"

"I'm a cook, and this is what I'm used to making in the mornings. Now you can complain and not eat it, or just eat it."

So I quickly sat at the table ready to eat. But I didn't eat.

"Why are you not eating Akari?"

"Because my brother says it's polite to wait for the person who made the food to sit down, and then you can eat."

"You really look up to your brother don't you?"

"He's a good brother. And he's always looked out and cared for me when…my parents couldn't. Akari had said the last part in a whisper.

"What happened to your parents?"

"…*sob*…"

"Akari? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

_No, I can't cry! This is in the past, and I should let it stay that way! _

I stopped crying and whipped my tears away alittle.

"It's ok. I just can't talk about it now. But I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said honestly and seriously

"Ok then. Why don't we eat now?" asked Chase as he sat down at the table."

"O…kay."

We ate for 5 minutes in silence, until I remembered my question.

"Chase, where are Axel, Will, and Luke?"

CHASES POV:

_Snap….I knew she would remember that to ask me eventually. The reason why Luke and Axel aren't here is because we made a bet. Axel betted me that he could last longer working at the Sundae Inn with Maya, then I could do farming with Akari. Maya and Akari are basically the same thing though! They both act super cheerful and they drive me insane! But….if I said the truth to Akari…..would she get insulted? Would she yell at me, or burst into tears? I have to admit that I get emotional when I see someone I care about cry. But I don't care about Akari right? My head is saying no….but is my heart agreeing? I don't know, but if it's not…..then I can't risk seeing Akari cry. So I'll just go with this story. Will said he went on a walk for some fresh air, sounds suspicious but whatever. Oh…and as for Luke…..I sent him on a lumber "adventure." He has to collect 100 pieces of wood by the end of today, or I don't make him lunch or dinner for the next 4 weeks. Evil aren't I? Haha….well if Luke is my rival, might as well start being mean now, right?_

"Axel dared me to do his farmwork for the whole day, while he does my job at the Sundae Inn all day."

"And what about Luke?"

"Luke went to go get some wood. He said he wanted to collect some for this ….uh….."plan" he had."

"And what about Will?"

"He went on a walk."

"…So that was your bet with Axel?"

_I know I just said plan. I said that because I didn't want Akari to get mad that I wouldn't cook meals for Luke if he didn't bring 100 pieces of lumber back…_

"Yep. Here let me see your dish."

"And Luke is really going to get some wood?"

"Why? Do you think I'm lying?"

"Hm…..maybe. But I'm not sure…is Will really going on a walk?"

"Yes, for the last time!"

"Are you sure you didn't force him to leave on his yacht and return to Ethiopia?"

"What? Now you're just talking nonsense."

KENJI/AKARI'S POV:

_So I handed Chase the plate, and then I saw this long paper on the counter and decided to pick it up. It said List of Chores for Zion Ranch. The ranch was named Zion? Interesting name. I'm not saying it's a bad name, because if you say it, it truthfully isn't. But I had never heard it before. And whenever I hear something or do something new I just say it was interesting. Strange habit._

"Zion Ranch huh?"

"Yep. Now you should go do your hair, while I finish washing the dishes."

"'Kay."

So I went upstairs into the bathroom and made my hair look boyish again. I admit, I don't like looking like a guy but I just have to put up with it until HAMILTION changes that law. Then I went back downstairs and I froze. All the dishes were already cleaned and dried, and Chase was leaning against the door waiting to go.

"Chase! How did you do that so fast?"

"Akari have you honestly forgotten where I work at? Washing dishes only takes but a few seconds."

"I guess you would have to be able to wash dishes fast…..with how many people order, I guess you can't help but be fast."

"True. Now hurry up and go change."

"What are you talking about? This is my outfit."

"You have to wear clothes that you can get dirty in. Those clothes weren't made to do chores in."

"ARRHHH!"

So I ran back up the stairs and changed into dark navy blue sweats with a black t-shirt. When I ran back down I noticed we were wearing the same thing.

"Hey! Those are my brother's clothes! Why do you have them on?"

"You didn't notice the first time?"

"No, not really." I admitted embarrassedly

"Your brother told me I can borrow these clothes to put on to do the chores in."

"But now were wearing the same thing!"

"When your brother had the same thing as you on you didn't complain!"

"That's because he's my brother! You're not even related to me in any way!"

"What does that have to do about anything?"

"It's just weird seeing you and I wear the same clothes. I'm only used to my brother and I wearing these."

"Anyway….we've going to do chores! Now let's go! We've wasted enough time."

So I put my sneakers on, and out the door we went.

"Sorry for yelling back there….it's just I'm not used to anyone but Axel and I wearing these clothes.

"….Is that so?"

"Yeah."

CHASES QUICK POV:

_Should I ask her why that is?...Probably not. That might make her get all emotional again. Either that or she'll start yelling at me telling me it's none of your business. Anyway let's take a look at this list. That's when my eyes filled with shock. I kept staring at it, trying to make sure I was reading it correctly. That's when I heard Akari asking me a question._

"Chase, what's the first chore?"

I just looked at her and smirked.

"This should be interesting." Was all I said.


	26. Deja vu: part 2

DÉJÀ VU PART 2:

KENJI/AKARI'S POV:

_Snap! This is where my dream ended! I'm so scared! What kind of chore does he have planned for me to do? I hope it's nothing disgusting….._

"Ok, the first thing on the list here is…"

"Yes?"

"To pick up…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Cow dung."

"WHAT?"

_Me and my big, stupid mouth…_

"Yep. That's what it says here."

"Let me see that!"

_It's true! Well he BETTER be doing it with me, because I AM NOT picking that stuff up myself! Uhh…me and chores just don't mix…._

"Ok. Here's your gloves, trash bag, and I think you're good."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE DOING THIS TOO!"

"Umm, no! I don't pick up cow dung, I am a cook! I use these hands for making food! Not for…..this!"

"Well guess what? Today is your lucky day! Because YOU ARE going to help me!"

"And who said I was going to help me?"

"Well I did! Because I helped you get better from your illness, remember?"

"True…."

"And the way to repay me right now is to help me with ALL of these chores, and we work as a team!"

"…..Fine. But you'll have to make it up to me, because I'm making something up for you."

"What? It doesn't work that way Chase."

"It does in my rules! So either you follow them, or I don't help."

"…..Ok, ok. Just please help me!"

"Ok. Let me just grab some gloves and a trash bag….."

So we went inside the barn and found the cows surrounded in dung in their stalls, and I almost puked. For two reasons, one: who wants to be surrounded in cow dung? Second: the smell was horrendous! EWWW! So I ran out of the barn to gasp some breath, and Chase came out the same way, but looked a bit green.

"Are….Are you ok?" I asked

"Uhh….I don't feel good anymore….."

"Um…hey, what are those things over there?"

"What?"

I started walking over to the item, and sure enough it was a mask.

"I need to see that chore list again!"

I picked it up off the ground and read the first chore again. In small letters that barely even I could read, said:

PROCEED WITH CAUTION, AND PUT THE MASK ON. BEWARE OF DUNG ON THE GROUND, CAUSE YOU MAY SLIP.

"Chase! You idiot! It says to go in with these on!"

"Really? I didn't see that on the list."

"Well, you should have looked harder, and read ALL of the information BEFORE we started!"

"Whatever…can you just hand me a mask?"

"Here." I said as I handed it to him

We both put the masks on and reentered the barn. This time it was a lot better, but there were about 4 cows!

"I guess we'll do two each." Said Chase

"Ok, I guess."

I headed towards this one cows stall and on the stall it said: Bessy

_Let me look at the list again before I do anything else. I kept looking, and it seems I missed something…..hm….beware of bessy, her dung is the worse. WHAT? You mean the Bessy I'm about to do? NO! TALK ABOUT WORST DAY EVER!_

I slowly backed away and asked:

"Hey Chase. I was wondering, can we switch cows?"

"No, I already started!"

"U-um…..please?"

"No!"  
"Can you at least help me with the first one? I'm a bit new with this."

"Why? This is my first time too, and I'm doing pretty well. It's not even that hard!"

"I'm a girl! We girls don't like to touch nasty things like this, even if we have gloves on!"

"Uhh…fine."

So Chase walked over and opened Bessy's stall. He walked in first, and then me. Then he began to slide!

"Are you ok Chase?" I asked nervously

"I'm fine. But by far, she has the most dung in her stall!"

"R-really? I didn't know….."

_Ha! I so rock at lying! Not that's necessarily a good thing though…_

"Anyway- hey! Watch your step!"

"Wha-!"

I had tripped over some dung, and started to fall face first into the floor!

_No! This can't be happening!_

In a split second, I was on the ground. But it didn't feel "muddy" as well call it. It felt, hard but, soft at the same time. I was scared to open my eyes, but did anyway. To my complete shock, Chase was below me!

"How did you get there?" I asked quite confused

"I rushed over and caught you as you were falling. I didn't want you to get "mud" on yourself."

"You're so sweet Chase! But, now your covered in…"mud."

"Don't worry about it. I can wash up. Why don't we go inside and you just wait until I finish, ok?"

"Really? Thank you Chase! You really are….a nice person." I said blushing a bit

"Your face is turning a bit pink, are you ok?"

"A-absolutely! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…anyway, let's go."

I slowly got up (hoping I wouldn't fall) and handed out my hand for Chase. He took my hand (thank goodness that wasn't dirty) and we both slowly made our way out of the barn. After we came back in:

"Ok. This is SO disgusting…anyway, I'm going to go take a shower, ok?"

"Umm…..s-sure, go ahead."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm completely fine! Go ahead and take your shower already!"

"Hmm…your face is still red, do I need to get a thermometer?" asked Chase as he walked closer

"N-no! I-I'm fine. Please, just go!"

"Hm….why don't you tell me what's wrong?" chase asked as he leaned in closer

"N-nothing! Now go take your shower already!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Chase said as he was looking at me dead in the eyes with a sly look on his face

_His purple eyes…there so…pretty when you look at them this close…I'm so close I can see a reflection…..wait a second…aaahhhhhh!_

I screamed mentally as I looked at him blushing like mad.

"Uhhh…..guess I have to find out the hard way."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

After I asked that question, chase picked me up and hurled me over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You're going to get me muddy! This isn't funny!"

"Oh yeah."

So chase stopped holding me over his shoulder and carried me "bride style"

I looked up at him still blushing as he walked me over to the couch.

"Haha I would ask you to hold on to me so you don't fall, but I'm still "muddy."

_And he was right. I was going to hold on to him cause I don't want to hit the hard floor of course! But, he's pretty "muddy" so I'll just put my hands on my stomach._

Chase looked down at me and said

"Oh, so it's your stomach?...Did you not like my food?"

" What? Of course I did!"

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

_Maybe…..this is a good time to tell him. About why he doesn't open up to me that much, and even though were better friends, he still doesn't tell me anything. Like there's still something he's restraining from telling me. And truthfully…it really hurts. Because I'm always honest and open with him, I always tell him what's going on, how I feel inside, but for him….he never really says what's bothering him. Or comes to me for help…but I do those things toward him…don't I? Maybe….were not as good of friends as I thought…maybe he sees me as something else…_

Chase looked at me deep and thought and broke the silence

"So" he said as he sat me on the couch "You want to tell me what's up?"

"Not really…" my voice sounded a bit harsh and hurt at the same time

At this, chase was completely shocked. He looked at me now more with concern, and said

"Akari, please look at me." He said sweetly

"….." still no contact

"Please. I really want to know what's wrong Akari. _Please _tell me." He said concerned

"I…I…I just don't understand you chase…"

"What don't you understand?" he asked as he bent down on his knees to try to make contact with my eyes.

"You…..you never…."

"…" chases face looked super innocent at me. Listening very carefully to what I was about to say next.

"You…..Y-ou….you're never honest to me. I feel like you…..keep things to yourself, but I tell you everything about me and what I feel inside…" I said as I began to cry

"A-akari….."

_I couldn't contain my sadness anymore, and kept crying. I was in tears. I didn't understand chase at all. He's nice and looks out for me, but when I think about all of the stuff I know about him, I barely know anything at all. Truthfully, I think he knows way more about me than I know about him. Even though I haven't been here long, I guess I just got really close to chase….even though in the beginning it was a rocky start. I didn't quite understand him before, but that changed once I got to know him. Even though we have very different personalities, and don't see eye to eye, we still became friends. But….how long can someone be friends without knowing much about them? Eventually….he'll have to open up right? I-I actually don't know anymore…..not when it comes to chase._

I continued to cry. Tears kept flowing, and when I looked at chase through my tears, his face was something I've never seen before. It looked….like he couldn't believe anything I had just said. His face looked…..hurt…really bad. It was even worse than when I had laughed at him for being serious. This expression can barely even come into words…..it was….awful.

I kept looking at him through my tears, and then someone barged in through the door

"Yo!...Ewww! What died in here?...Wait a second…..Maya isn't here, is she?" the boy asked

It sounded like Luke, so I turned around to look at him and his face suddenly turned serious

"Hey, what happened?" Luke asked concerned

I turned back around and stared at my lap, tears getting faster. Luke began approaching me, covering his nose. When he saw chase, he immediately became defensive and said

"C-chase! What did you do to her?"

"…." Chase wasn't even fazed by anything Luke had said because all his focus was on me

Chases quick POV:

_I hadn't really thought about it. All the times we spent together…I knew a lot about her now, but I haven't said much about me, have I? I couldn't believe that I made her cry. She really wants to know more about me, and she feels bad that she doesn't. I-I don't have anything to say…..what is there to say? I'm speechless…I made the person I care about cry. Will she hate me now? Will she not want to be friends anymore? Maybe if I explain why I haven't said anything about me. I never realized just how fragile and innocent Akari is. And if I try to say something…will she even listen? I'm at a loss for words….._

Akari POV:

Luke came closer to me, his face looked scared. Maybe he wasn't sure how to help me? Anyway, he picked me up "bride style" and said to chase

"If you made her cry…you're going to regret it." Luke said as he began to take me up the stairs

As I looked back to see chase, his face changed to a more saddened look as he looked at me with Luke

"Oh, and while you're at it, take a shower. You smell worse than a skunk." Said Luke as he kept walking up the stairs

Luke took me to the secret room so I could be released from the stress I was in. He sat me on his little bed, covered me up with his covers, and went away for a second, returning with tissues. He came next to me and started to clean my face.

_Luke…he doesn't know much about emotions, but he really helped me just now. He doesn't really know me….but yet he's so concerned…..I don't know why, but I feel….safe around Luke._

After he wiped all of my tears away, he asked me

"A-are you ok now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Luke…"

"You don't have to explain what happened, as long as you're alright, that's all I care about."

"Actually….I think it's best if I tell you."

"Alright then. But I have a quick question."

"Sure."

"How come you didn't tell me your secret?"  
"W-what secret?"

"You know the one I'm talking about." Luke said as he leaned in closer to my face

"A-actually I don't."

His face was now a few inches away from mine. His eyes directly staring into mine.

_His eyes are so pretty. There a golden yellow that made me feel so warm._

"Hello? Why haven't you told me?" his face staring straight into mine, awaiting an answer

"Uh….I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The fact that you're really a girl. Why didn't you tell me?"

"H-h how did you figure that out? Was it obvious?"

"Actually, I had no idea you were a girl until chase told me."

"Oh….." I said a bit angrily

"Yeah….."

"Um….why are you so close to my face?"

"Oh?...oh right. I guess it's because now I know I'm not seeing a boy, but a beautiful girl."

"W-what?"

"Well yeah. If you think about it, I've seen you as a guy all this time, but now to look at you and see you as a girl…in a way, it makes sense."

"How?"

"Because you're too pretty to be a boy. You're perfect the way you are."

"L-luke"

"Oh yeah. And you didn't tell me the reason why you couldn't be a girl either."

"I'm sorry Luke."

"So….are we as good of friends as I think we are? Even though you're not a boy? Can we still do the stuff I did with Kenji? Even though I know you're not Kenji?"

"S-sure."

"So…can you finish what you were going to say?"

"About what?"

"When you were explaining to me about love."

"O-oh….." I said starting to blush

"Hold on a sec." Luke said as he ran away

"Ok."

He came back with another bed and laid it a few inches away from mine. He laid a blanket and pillow, and got in, snuggling.

"Ok continue."

"Well….I sort of forgot what I was saying so….."

"Well how about I explain it, and you tell me if I'm right, ok?"

"Sure."

"So….someone told me….that love is something that you feel towards someone special. A person that's the opposite gender, that you care for a lot, and that you always want to be around."

"I guess you're right."

"And….I have someone like that in mind….but….."

"But?"

"I don't know if its love I'm feeling. And if it is…..I don't know if they feel the same way."

"Who is it?"

Luke looked at me straight in my eyes with his golden cat like eyes and told me

"Give me your hand."

"W-why?"

"Please."

"Uh…ok."

So I reached my hand for his, and when he held my hand not looking away from me he asked

"Please tell me what happened between you and chase. I-I'm here for you, so if you need someone to talk to, or cry on, or even go on adventures, I'll always be there."

"Luke….hey! Your going off topic! I asked you a question!"

"Huh? What question?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you heard it!"

"Acutally….I sort of spaced out for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't help but remember your sad face as I walked in the house. You were so….sad. Tears overflowing with sadness…..I just want to know what happened."

"L-"

"And I promise, I will never let chase hurt you again. I feel like, I have to protect you…..when I saw your face…..I didn't know what to do. You looked so defenseless….that pained expression…..I'll never let that appear on your face again."

"….."

"Please. Tell me what happened."

_The whole time he was talking, he had direct contact with my eyes and never let go of my hand. In fact, he actually gripped it tighter, and kept pleading for me to tell him..._

"…."

"And I know I'm not that good with explaining everything, or my actions and emotions, but I feel like I love….."

"What happened was chase and I decided to…..wait what?"

"…."

"What did you just say? You didn't finish you sentence."

"N-nothing. Go ahead."

"Not until you tell me."

"I actually forgot my train of thought."

"That's a lie." I said beginning to get up and approach his bed

"No it's not. Honest! I forget things all the time!"

"I don't believe that." I said as I leaned closer to him

"You know as well as I do that I'm the forgetful type."

"Is that so?" I asked leaning until my chocolate eyes were staring straight into his golden cat like eyes

"Yeah…" he looked at me with slanted eyes

"Tell me what happened." He said as he turned me around and pulled my waist.

So now I was sitting in front of him, and he was hugging me from behind

"Tell me….." he said whispering in my ears

"W-well….."

"Go on." He said resting his head on top of mine

"Well….chase and I went to do chores, and when he tried to help me pick up Bessie's dung, he fell in it."

"Hm…." He said as he hugged me a bit tighter

"And when we came back inside, he asked me what was wrong. I told him that he doesn't open up to me, when I always open up to him. And when I think about it…..I don't know much about him at all."

"I see…well chase isn't the easiest person to get information out of."

"?"

"I'm speaking from experience."

"So how did you both become friends?"

"Actually…..we were more like rivals in the past. It wasn't until 2 years ago we started to become friends. But even then, it was still a rivalry friendship sort of thing."

"I see….."

"And till this day, I still don't know that much about him. And all the secret stuff that I do know is all from Axel."

"Oh yeah…..they are pretty good friends, aren't they?"

"They sure are. Sometimes I still wish I was better friends with Axel than chase is."

"You seem like you want a friend." I said as I removed his hands, and turned toward him.

"I do." Luke's face looking at me sheepishly

"How about I be your friend?" I said as I leaned in until our noses were touching, and then gave him a tight hug.

"A-akari."

Luke hugged me back just as tightly. And when we finished our hug, he said

"I have a secret to tell you."

"Ok." I said as I leaned in to his face again

"What?" I asked

After I asked that, Luke kissed my cheek.

"L-luke…." I said while blushing

"Thank you."

I smiled at him and gave him another hug, but this time he hugged me more passionately and softly. And then he whispered in my ear

"You…"


	27. Fight?

CHAPTER 27:

FIGHT?

When we broke away from our quick hug, Luke looked at me with seriousness in his eyes and said

"Akari…..wait here. I'll be right back."

"W-where are you going?"

"Just…..promise me you'll wait here, ok?"

"S-sure…."

Luke's POV:

_I left Akari because chase and I need to have a little talk about what just happened. I know it wasn't really his fault, but I feel like I should still tell him this anyway._

Chase had just finished taking a shower and came out from the bathroom. He immediately looked my way, with seriousness in his eyes. I kept walking until I was right in front of him and told him

"We need to talk about something."

"…." Chase was quiet, but came along

I led him downstairs into the living room and we both sat down on the couch. I proceeded by saying

"Ok. So remember what I told you not too long ago?"

"That depends."

"What do you mean that depends? It wasn't even that long ago!"

"Well, I might not remember…..why don't you remind me?" he asked uninterested

"Uh….whatever. I told you that if you made Akari cry, you were going to regret it."

"?...Oh yeah…..that…" chase said sounding bored

"This is serious chase! For once, I'm actually being serious, so just shut up and listen!"

At this, chase was a bit surprised to hear Luke use such words. Even when he was a kid, he never said things like shut up or stupid.

Chases quick POV:

_Hm…..this must be something serious. He's NEVER used shut up before…..even when he's mad. But…..I don't feel like talking about Akari right now….I feel bad enough as it is…._

Luke's POV:

"So….I know you didn't make Akari cry. But….you need to know that if you ever make Akari cry or hurt her in any way…"

"…Are you threatening me?"

"No…it's more like a promise. Chase, in a way you're my friend, but if you do anything to Akari…..you'll know who you'll have to deal with."

"…."

"…Hopefully…we can still be friends and all….."

"…."

"Look chase, I'm not trying ruin our friendship…I'm just trying to take care of someone I care about, and I feel like you could become a threat to hurting Aka—"

Before I could finish my sentence, chase grabbed my shirt and looked at me dead in the eyes

"Don't EVER say that I would be a threat to Akari, because I would NEVER hurt her!" chase was practically shouting at the top of his lungs

"Then why did you make her cry?" I shouted back

"It wasn't me!"

"Really? That's not what she said!"

"That's it…"

Akari's POV:

_Hmm…Luke's still not back yet, and it's been like ten minutes already. I know he told me to stay here…but…maybe I'll just go check._

So I got out of the secret room and headed down the stairs, and was devastated at what I saw next

"Chase! Luke!"

Luke and chase were fighting head to head. They were getting punched and kicked left and right, they were even bleeding…..but they still continued to fight.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded while crying

Chase and Luke must have not heard me because Luke said

"Why are you fighting me? Is it because you know that you'll hurt Akari?"

_What? I asked myself_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" chase yelled

"You know that's why. After what happened to Maya and all…."

"SHUT UP!" chase said as he grabbed a knife

I couldn't take it any longer. Chase was about to do something I knew he would regret for the rest of his life, so I ran. I ran to were Luke was so I could defend him from chase. Chase approached with the knife, not thinking clearly anymore.

_I think...Luke triggered something in chase…he seems so filled with rage. And for some reason…his eyes were like a dark blue…_

Chase punched Luke unconscious while I was still running over to Luke. And then…..chase started leaning the knife toward Luke's stomach, and when I finally arrived to Luke…..I was breathless….

"A-akari?" chase asked returning to normal from his rage

I had gotten hit with the knife right through a good portion of my stomach

"Y-you…..tri..ed…..to…..hur-rt…Luk..e" I said in between breaths

"N-no…A-akari I….."

After that, everything went black

Chase's POV:

I couldn't believe what I had done.

_Maybe…..Luke was right. I can't be with people I care about, cause somehow they always get hurt….and sometimes…..even though I swear I'll never do it….I'm the one that winds up hurting them._

I quickly came back to my senses and picked up Akari. I had to save her life, she couldn't die…and definitely not because of me.

So I called the hospital and this lady named Irene picked up. I told her it's an emergency at the caramel district, where Axel lives and said she was on her way.

I carried Akari "bride style" and started to run like my life depended on it, even though it was really Akari's life that depended on it. I was going to take the knife out, but more blood might start coming out, and she could die faster, so I just left it was it was. When I got to the hospital, Irene was already gone, and all that was there was Dr. Jin.

"Dr. Jin! Please it's an emergency!"

He appeared suddenly from his study room and came to me quickly.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. Can you just help her first?" I asked panicked

Dr. Jin understood, and quickly led me upstairs to one of the rooms and asked me to place her on the hospital bed. He immediately came back with a whole bunch of medicine and fancy utensils that I assumed would help Akari. He quickly tried to find a pulse, there was a weak pulse, but it was still there. He then quickly injected some needle into her arm that was connected to a pack of…..blood? Then he grabbed some gloves and examined the knife in her stomach.

"This knife almost killed her instantly."

"How?"

"If this knife had gone _any_ deeper, she would have died instantly."

I was speechless…..

_I almost….killed Akari…._

Those were the only things that flowed through my mind as Dr. Jin kept attending to Akari.

After about an hour of constant medical care from Dr. Jin, Dr. Jin finally answered

"She's going to live."

"R-really?"

"She'll live. But…..chase…by the dna I found on the knife….."

"W-what?"

"I know you did it. So I'm afraid…."

"…..I….."

"Tell me what happened first."

Luke's POV:

"Wake up sir. Your ok now." Someone said while shaking me

I slowly opened my eyes for some reason hoping it was going to be Akari, but it wasn't. Instead it was this old hag named Irene…

"I-irene…I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem. But you still need to rest, because you have many cuts on your stomach that almost needed stitching."

"Wow….they were that deep?"

"Yeah….be lucky it wasn't deeper…."

"Ok, well I'll just get up."

"N-no! You still need rest!"

I got up anyway, and as soon as I did, I felt my stomach cringe. It was a super painful feeling, but I still kept walking.

_I have to see Akari, no matter my condition…..I….just have to….._

When I got halfway through the caramel river district, I ran into Will.

"Good morning Luke! Oh no…"

I looked at him with a pained expression on my face, and quickly turned it into my usual happy go lucky smile

"Hey! How's it goin' Will?"

"Luke….you are….injured…..where are you trying to go without someone to aid or assist you?" Will asked concerned

"Uh….Your not gonna stop me from seeing her!" I shouted as I ran

Will ran after me shouting

"I am not trying to stop you! I was going to offer to assist you!"

I stopped running and collapsed

"Aww…..my stomach feels like its on fire…"

"Here, let me help you."

Will helped me up and offered me to lean on him, which I definitely took that offer and together we started to head for the clinic

"So Will…..did you enjoy your "walk"?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I enjoyed it. This island is beautiful."

"I was being sarcastic. Where have you been sneaking off to that you don't want others to know about?"

"W-what? Why would you assume that?"

"Because I'm still a kid just like you."

"Actually….were adults."

"Yeah, just barely. I still consider myself a kid. Don't you?"

"Not really….."

"….So anyway, where did you go?"

"…Promise not tell?"

"Sure. So where?"

"There is a place that I've found that's magical, and like nowhere else on this island."

"Really? I've been living here my whole life, and I haven't found anything that pops out more than the rest of the island….."

"….I will show you soon. But I feel like I should show someone else first…."

"Would that someone happen to live on sunny island?"

"No…."

"Then who?"

"I am not going to tell."

"Why are you gonna be like that Will? I just want to know!"

"I am not really comfortable with saying it yet, because I am a bit embarrassed."

"Really? Would this person happen to be a girl that lives on waffle island?"

"…Perhaps….."

"What's she look like?"

"I cannot say. Because if I do, it will give it away."

"So that means she doesn't have typical hair color right? So that takes out Anissa, and Renee…..Does she have normal colored hair?"

"N-no…"

"Hm….that only leaves Selena, Phoebe, Candace and Luna. So the only question is….which best suites you?"

"…"

"Selena…..nah I can't see that happening….Phoebe? All she cares about is adventures and the mines, so I guess not. Well it's between Candace and Luna, and everyone knows just how much a pain she is, so I guess Candace! I mean, she acts like you; she's shy, and….yeah! Am I right?"

"We are here."

"What?" I asked completely confused

"We are here."

"H-how did we get here so fast? And were you even paying attention to anything I was saying?"

"Sorry, but I was trying to stop you from tripping over the objects on the ground, since you are a bit careless."

"What objects?"

"There were many herbs on the ground…..I recommend this town get's a cleanup crew so something…."

"Oh, well thanks for watching my back!"

"No problem. Now come inside." Will said as he opened the door and assisted me in

"Dr. Jin!" I called

"Y-yes?" he asked alarmed….I guess maybe I was too loud?

"Hello Dr. Jin, we came to visit Akari, is she in here?" asked Will

"S-sure….."

So the doctor lead us up to Akari's room and told us that she was losing blood because of a knife that had been jabbed into her stomach, and had it gone a little further, she would be dead. I almost passed out from those words….Chase….almost killed Akari.

I went over to her and stared at her unconscious.

_Akari…_

I looked around the room and saw chase on the other side of the bed in a chair, staring at Akari with….sadness…..

"What are you doing here chase? Aren't you the one"

"I brought her here." Said chase rather sadly

"Well…..she's going to live…..but she barely made it through….."

Chase stood up from the chair and told me

"Take….good care of her…"

"Um….sure, but where are you going?"

Chase made direct contact with my eyes and said

"Look at me dead in the eyes and PROMISE me you'll watch after Akari with your life." He said rather serious

"I-I promise Chase."

"….Even….from me?"

"…." At this, I didn't know what to say. I could tell whatever happened wasn't good, and Chase was hurting inside badly from it. And to not be able to see someone you care about…

"If that's what you want….."

"It is. I'm asking you as a friend and for the sake of Akari. As much as it pains me to not see her anymore….I think it's what's best."

"….."

"I'm a monster in Akari's eyes…"

"That's not true….it was sort of my fault….for bringing something back that you wanted to forget about."

"….."

"I-I'm sorry Chase…."

"You can repay it by taking care of Akari….."

"Ok….but where are you going to go?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't risk you telling Akari, and then have her try to come find me…That is, if she even still cares about me."

"Of course she does."

"Shut up Luke."

"B-…."

Chase walked up to Akari's bed, leaned over and kissed Akari gently on the forehead and whispered

"I'm sorry….I never meant things to go like this. I-I would never hurt you…ever….." Chase said painfully

He then got up, walked over to the door, and stared at me with an expression that feels like it cut right through me

"Bye…Luke."

Then he looked at Akari, and looked as if he was sort of close to crying and said

"Goodbye, Akari…."

And with a sad expression, he left the clinic


	28. Nightmare turned to reality?

CHAPTER 28:

Nightmare turned to reality?

Akari's POV:

_Ok so, I know I was supposed to be "asleep" the whole time, or really unconscious is better…..but I woke up a long time ago…..and I'll explain what I heard, etc._

_So I woke up when I heard Chase explaining what happened. As soon as he said he hit me with a knife in my stomach by accident, I immediately remembered Luke and me trying to defend him from Chase. _

I quickly looked under my covers and checked on my stomach…I had stitches there, and it looked….disgusting, I almost barfed. But I slowly laid it back down and started to look around. I was now completely awake, and found myself laying on one of the hospital beds in the clinic. When I looked at my arms, they had been injected with needles that were still attached to me. I reached to take them off, but if I did that, it might hurt, so I didn't. I heard Chase and Dr. Jin again….

_Dr. Jin: "I know it's going to be hard…..but if you don't want Hamilton looking after you…..I suggest you do this."_

_Chase: "But…I have friends here….I've lived here for so long, and now you just want me to leave?"_

_Dr. Jin: "Those that are closest to you are going to wind up getting hurt anyway…"_

_Chase: "….."_

"_Maybe your just….bad luck."_

_Chase: "I only have two and a half people I care about on this island..."_

_Dr. Jin: "How can you care for half of someone?"_

_Chase: "Long story short, I only care about Axel, half of Luke, and Akari…."_

_Dr. Jin: "Which one matters the most to you?"_

_Chase: "…Akari…"_

_Dr. Jin: "Then that's the only person you get to see for the last time. Cherish the time you have, because I'm going to go get it right now."_

_Chase: "…..*sigh*…"_

I heard footsteps coming closer so I closed my eyes. I heard someone pull of a chair next to my bed, and grabbed my hand gently.

"If only you were awake right now…..I _could _really cherish the time I have left…" Chase said rather sadly (I presumed it was chase, cause chase and dr. jin are the only two in this clinic, and it would be really weird if dr. jin was doing this!)

I felt chase intertwine his fingers with mine.

_I could only imagine the pained expression on his face right now…..I don't even want to look. And the fact that chase is leaving because of this…it was all a huge mistake…..please don't go chase. I-I need you probably more than you need me._

"This is…..the last time…I'll ever see you…." He said sounding like he was trying not to cry

"This is the first time….I've actually gotten close to someone this much, and then I ruin it for myself…..I'm nothing but bad luck…"  
I slowly opened my eyes and made it appear like I was groggy

"Akari?" he looked at me with hopefulness

"H-hi…."

I got up into a sitting position, but my stomach felt terrible and I started to lean forward. Chase held me in his arms and said

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I-I'm still tired, but I can stay up for a few minutes…"

Chase tried to lay be back down, but I gripped onto his shirt, crying. I couldn't imagine a world without Chase. He was one of my good friends too….

I cried softly into his shirt….He held me tighter and whispered in my ear saying that everything was alright, and that I didn't have to worry

"Why…..are you crying?" he asked me

"B-because….."

_I couldn't tell him that I knew he was leaving, that would make things worse…._

"I had a nightmare…..and you weren't there to protect me…." I lied but still crying just as hard

Chase hugged me softly and ran his hand through my hair gently repeating that he would never leave me. And that he'll always be there for me.

"N-no….you won't….."

"Why won't I be?" he asked confused

"B-because…I feel like…..you won't be able to."

Chase thought a bit before responding

"Even if I'm not able to save you, someone will be there for you I promise."

"…..Someone like who? A clone of you? A robot maybe?"

"No…..it'll be…Luke….." he said painfully

"Why Luke? I want you…."

Chase gently laid me down, held his hand up to my face and slowly wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"There might be times….that I won't be able to help you. Times that only Luke will be there. And I promise the times I'm not there, he will defend you and help you anyway he can. He cares for you almost as much as I care for you….so you'll be ok…..when I'm not here."

"I'm….going to miss you chase…don't leave me…..not yet."

"…."

"Until I go to sleep, that's all I ask."

"You got it." Chase said with a weak smile

He tucked me in nicely under the covers and fluffed my pillow. He then sat back down into the chair

"Chase?"I asked

"Yeah?" he said looking at me curiously

"Can you hold my hand?"

"Sure." He said as he gave me his hand

"I….feel so safe and secure when I hold your hand…..like I know I'm going to be safe."

Chase looked away, red in the face

"Something wrong?" I asked thoroughly concerned

"y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your face is completely a shade of red!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"…..Can I see a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Sure."

After Chase got the materials, I sat up still holding his hand, and started to draw.

"How can you draw while holding my hand?"

"I don't really know myself."

I continued to draw, not showing my picture to chase

"Why can't I see what it is?"

"Because! It's mine, and I don't want you to see it until it's done!"

After 10 more minutes of continuous drawing, I asked chase

"Can I have another piece of paper?"

"Yeah."

This time when I received the second paper, I started writing.

"What are you writing?"

"None of your buisness." I said playfully

"Let me see."

"No."

"Why?"

"cause it's MINE! M-I-N-E! Haha!" I teased

"Whatever….."

"It's so fun to mess with you!"

"Hm….Hey Akari?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

"It's ok. Forgive and forget, right?" I asked sincerely

"I wish it were that simple."

After 10 minutes Chase fell asleep in the chair (still holding my hand) as I finished the note and the drawing. I hid it under my pillow and lay down. The door suddenly opened so I closed my eyes.

I think the doctor returned because he woke Chase up.

"Here." The doctor said

"…..Thanks." he said almost in a whisper

I heard a bag zipper, as Chase I guess opened it and put something in there. He let go of my hand and got up from the chair. He whispered the words

"I'll be right back." And proceeded walking

I immediately opened my eyes and took out the note and picture from under my pillow. I placed it gently in his bag (good thing it was still open) laid back down, and closed my eyes.

I heard Chase come back in as he sat in the chair again and held my hand.

"I won't leave until it's time. I promise." He whispered

I slowly fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, I heard someone shout "Dr. Jin!" Which there's no mistake about that voice….it was Luke.

A few seconds later, Luke and some other people came in because I heard more than a pair of footsteps walk into the room. Chase wasn't holding my hand, so I assumed he had left. I heard Dr. Jin telling Luke and whoever else was with him what had happened to me, and how I was going to live. Then I heard them come into the room, but I still couldn't tell who was with Luke. The person proceeded until they were at my bed then someone said

"What are you doing here chase? Aren't you the one"

_My guess was that was Luke. And since he asked what Chase was doing there, was he still in the room?_

"I brought her here." Said chase rather sadly

_Chase…you're so nice….thank you_

"Well…..she's going to live…..but she barely made it through….."

_I almost didn't live? I can't believe it was that deep!_

Chase stood up from the chair and told me

"Take….good care of her…"

"Um….sure, but where are you going?"

_Chase is…..really leaving….._

"Look at me dead in the eyes and PROMISE me you'll watch after Akari with your life." He said rather serious

"I-I promise Chase."

"….Even….from me?"

_What? How could he even say that? This wasn't his fault! It was…..a huge accident…_

"….If that's what you want….."

"It is. I'm asking you as a friend and for the sake of Akari. As much as it pains me to not see her anymore….I think it's what's best."

_Chase…this isn't what's best for me. Don't leave me….._

"….."

"I'm a monster in Akari's eyes…"

"That's not true….it was sort of my fault….for bringing something back that you wanted to forget about."

_Why would he even say something like that? I don't see him as a monster! I see him as someone I care about deeply….a smart, quiet, a little sensitive sarcastic chef with a difficult past…..why would I see…a monster?_

"….."

"I-I'm sorry Chase…."

"You can repay it by taking care of Akari….."

"Ok….but where are you going to go?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't risk you telling Akari, and then have her try to come find me…That is, if she even still cares about me."

_Of course I care! Chase…..why would you say such things? And why can't I know? Of course I'm going to want to come see you! You can't just disappear from my life!_

"Of course she does."

"Shut up Luke."

"B-…."

I heard footsteps approach my bed and I stiffened up a bit. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the forehead and whispered

"I'm sorry….I never meant things to go like this. I-I would never hurt you…ever….." Chase said painfully

_I know Chase…I know….but please don't leave me just because you hurt me this one time! Why can't you see that you've helped me overall? This is the only time you ever hurt me, and it was on accident. You never hit me when you were mad, or I said something I shouldn't have…you've always been patient with me….._

"Bye…Luke."

"Goodbye, Akari…."

_It sounded like he was close to crying…I just…..please someone wake me up from this nightmare…_

After those words, all I heard were footsteps getting further and further away from me…


	29. What is going on?

**Authors note:**

**Hello everyone I was going through my reviews when I saw someone say my story was weird and the chapters don't quite make sense.**

**Well to answer the first question…..how is it weird? Is it a character that you thought did something or said something weird? Is it the whole story? I can't really answer what's weird about it….it's a bit too broad of a question.**

**As for the second question I don't really know what's going on with the chapters. I send them in order and I make sure it's the right chapter, but for some reason it always comes out wrong. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or not because I'm still new to fanfiction. I apologize for your confusion, and I'll try to fix it asap.**

**So how's the story right now besides that? I know I've made some mistakes and I'll fix that, but is the storyline good? Anything you anticipate on happening? Something you wish could happen? But I think the most important question I have for you is how will this all play out? Will there be a happy ending like in the typical harvest moon games, or will something unexpected happen? **

**Akari: I think it'll end all happy! Cause then everyone would know I'm a girl, and KATHY WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!"*smiles***

**Chase: You are so….strange….I think you need to take some medication. Why don't I go get Jin?"**

**Akari: "CHASE! SIT YOUR BUTT IN THAT SEAT I SWEAR IF YOU GET !"**

**Luke: "Um…if I were you….I'd sit down." **

**Chase: "She can't make me do any- oh shoot-AAHHHH!"**

**Akari: "GET OVER HERE!"**

**Luke: "I told him so."**

**Author: "I think she's just a bit stressed with what's going on in the story right now…..maybe I shouldn't put her through so much. Nah, it's fun to torture her:P **

**Luke: "I hope I become one of the main characters! Could you imagine me with my axe and my flaming bandana? I would look SO AWESOME! Oh and don't forget my muscles!"**

**Author: "You already are one of the main characters!"**

**Luke: "I feel more like a secondary character, make me have a bigger role!"**

**Author: "I'll think about it…"**

***Akari returns***

**Akari: "Sorry about that, I just had to take care of something."**

**Author: "Akari, what did you do with Chase?"**

**Akari: "Oh he'll be fine, don't worry about him."**

**Luke: "If he was with you, anything could have happened….."**

**Author: "We need him for the next chapter! Bring him back!"**

**Akari: "What? He's not even in this one!"**

**Author: "I still need him, go get him."**

**Akari: "Fine…."**

**Author: "Anyway, let's move onto the story:D"**

CHAPTER 29:

What is going on?

Luke's POV:

_I looked at Akari long and hard. I felt like…I had to say something to her…..so I did _

I leaned over and whispered in her ear;

"I…..I'm sorry this ever happened. But I promise from here on out, I will always be here for you."

I slowly got up and stretched my arms

"….Now that I said that I guess I'll go use the bathroom."

That's when I heard footsteps enter the room

"Well, then go use the restroom." Said Will

"Hey! I forgot you came with me!"

"…That was a bit rude."

"S-sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude; I just forget things a lot!" "Hm….hey…."

"Hey what?"

"How come you're so proper? I mean, I know you're a prince and all, but that doesn't mean you have to talk like one!"

"I was raised to speak this way, so it is sort of hard to speak as you consider "normal."

"I see…..Well, can you just try it once?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Say…idk, nevermind! This is too much thinking for one day…."

"Wow Luke."

"Anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Could you stay with Akari to make sure she's ok?"

"Sure."

Will's POV:

_Finally….a moment alone with Akari…_

I walked over to Akari's hospital bed and told her

"I know you are awake."

"…"

"You do not need to try to fool me. I read your temperature when Chase and Luke came to talk to you, and your temperature increased dramatically. I could also tell by your body language."

Akari's POV:

_SNAP! STUPID BODY HEAT!_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Will, but he looked different…he had…..really weird dark blue eyes?

"I must talk to you privately."

"Um….aren't we alone already?"

"Not here. Please follow me."

Will grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I quickly fell to the floor holding my stomach

"Oh my…..I forgot about your stitches….."

He then picked me up "bride style" and took me out of the clinic, went to the dock, and went into his yacht.

He placed me gently on a sofa that was in there, and sat his back against the sofa.

"I have…a question to ask you…."

"Um….go ahead."

"What if…I was in love with you?"

"W-what?" I asked nervously

"What if I was in love with you?"

"Will….you know were related, right?" I asked a bit concerned

"But I….feel like there is something more. Like….we were meant to be together….."

"A-are you ok Will?" I asked now really concerned

"Who do you love? Do you….feel the same way about me?"

"Maybe….you don't know what kind of love you're feeling….like the love you should have for me is a friendly sisterly love. Do you feel like that?"

"I feel like…..you're my everything. I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. To me….just being friends is not enough. I want to be something more to you Akari. I do not want you to see me as just your brother."

"W-we should probably go back to the clinic."

"Why?...This is for your own good…"

"W-will? You're really starting to scare me."

Will started approaching me with eyes full of dark blue

"Will? What's….wrong with your eyes?"

He ignored my comment on his eyes, and kept coming closer.

"Will….something's not right. Did something happen to you?"

Will grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes and said

"Akari….I lo"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence someone came through the door which made Will and I look towards the door.

"L-luke?" I asked

"Akari, so this is where he took you."

"Why can you not just leave us alone?" Will asked harshly

"Come on Akari, we need to leave."

"She is not leaving! Because she is going to be my new bride on sunny island!"

"W-what?" Luke asked thoroughly confused

"She is meant to marry me."

"Who said?"

"I did. A prince always gets to choose whomever they wish to marry. And that person will be Akari."

"Luke….I don't know what's wrong with him." I said

"Don't worry Akari. I'll explain things later."

Will started to fight with Luke, but Luke kept dodging his attacks.

"Why will you not fight me?"

"Because, there's no reason to. I came to get Akari and that's all."

"Akari is not leaving!"

Luke kept dodging Will's attacks, but soon became annoyed because he wouldn't give up, and hit him in the head with one of the pans he found in Will's kitchen.

"Luke! Your gonna give him a concussion!" I shouted

"He'll be ok. I'll call Irene to come take care of him."

So Luke picked up one of the phones in the yacht and dialed the clinic. Irene picked up and said she would be on her way…..again.

"Let's go Akari…Can you walk yet?"

"N-not really."

"Ok then."

Luke picked me up "bride style" and took me to the closest house he knew.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_A guy with beautiful blonde hair opened the door. He had sharp piercing blue eyes, was about Luke's height, and was wearing what seemed as a school uniform. I would say he's a nerd, but the hair and eyes say otherwise. Maybe…..he just likes to dress professionally? Idk, but something about him doesn't say nerdy….oh yeah, and I think he's somewhere around Luke and Chases' age. And for personality? He seems like a quiet, hardworking, surprisingly fashionable, sort of strong, and amazingly smart….like straight A's type of guy._

"Luke? What are you doing here?" the guy asked

"Hey Gil! How's it goin'?"

"Um…..things were great until you came…"

_Wow…..guess he's the rude and cold hearted type too…similar to someone else I know…._

"W-well anyway, can we come in?"

"Why?"

"Do you NOT see the girl in my arms?"

"Why is she in a clinic robe?"

"Can we explain once we get INSIDE the house?"

"Whatever." What was it? Gil I think said as he opened the door

Luke proceeded inside and placed me on the sofa. He sat alongside me, and Gil sat in a huge chair that was only big enough for one person.

"So, what happened?"

"Well…before I start, I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need to borrow some old clothes you don't wear anymore for Akari. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to wear…..that." Luke said as he pointed to my outfit

"Very well."

"Wait, are you ok with that Akari?" asked Luke

_Luke is so conciderate! Although it's a bit strange to wear boys clothes (even though I'm used to them now…) of someone I've never met before, the fact that he asked for spare clothes for me shows that even though he's somewhat dumb, he can still be a gentleman! _

"Akari?" Luke asked again

"W-what? Oh, yeah it's fine!"

"Ok then." Gil said as he went to get some clothes

After Gil went upstairs to get the clothes the room fell silent, and it became….and awkward silent.

_I looked over at Luke and he was twit tiling his thumbs and staring at his hands. He had a nervous expression on….and he was actually being quiet. Out of all the times I've seen Luke, he's NEVER been quiet at all. But right now? It's so quiet, that if a pin dropped we'd both hear it. It's so unlike Luke to just sit there, and be quiet…maybe, there's something wrong?_

"Luke?...Are you ok?"

"W-what? S-sure! W-why w-wouldn't I be?" he was now looking at me

"Why are you stuttering?"

"N-no reason!" he looked back down and began to twit tiling his thumbs again

"Luke, I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?"

"I told you! Everything is fine!"

"I think your"

"I'm back with the clothes." Gil interrupted as he came down the stairs

Gil handed them to me and said

"This was the smallest size I had. It's a plain white t-shirt and some sweats that I never wore."

"Haha I can see why! That would not look good on you!"

"Shut up…" Gil mumbled embarrassedly "….So what happened to Akari?" asked Gil

"It's sort of a long story, but to put it shortly…Akari got hurt in a fight between me and someone."

"Who?"

"Like I said to put it SHORTLY." Luke said emphasizing shortly

"Whatever. Where did she get hurt?"

"On her stomach."

"What did they do to treat it?"

"They gave her stitches."

"Ouch. I guess it was a pretty bad fight then….."

"B-but it's over now, so no worries…." I said

"So why did you come to my house again?"

"We were trying to get away from…."

Before Luke could finish his sentence I covered his mouth with my hand and said

"We were trying to get away from this guy that's related to me…he's my…um…uncle! Yeah, he's definitely my uncle!"

"Uhh…I know Will is back on the island."

"H-how did you know?" I asked nervous

"I didn't. Not until you just told me."

"W-what?"

"Akari! How could you give it away!"

"Luke be quiet! If I hadn't covered YOUR MOUTH, the ENTIRE ISLAND would have known! At least I can keep a secret!"

"Just because I make mistakes doesn't mean I can't keep secrets!"

"Be quiet please!" Gil shouted in a strong firm voice

"…." Luke and I fell silent

"Thank you. I know why you're trying to keep him a secret, and I admire you for trying to protect him. Therefore…..I won't tell Hamilton."

"Really?" I asked

"Sure. I really don't have a reason to tell the old hag anyway…"

"Wait a second…..didn't you used to know Will? He became sort of like, your adopted brother right?"

"Yeah…..and for a while I was jealous of him. He had everything that I would have ever wanted right at his fingertips…he got everything….while I got neglected."

"…..I'm sorry Gil."

"….There's no need. The past is the past, we can't change it now. How do you know each other?"

"Were related."

"Really? You both don't look similar in the slightest!"

"I know, tell me about it." Luke said

"Yeah, but my parents have very different appearances. I took my mother's looks only, and he took our father's looks only."

"So you look exactly like your mom, and he looks exactly like your dad?"

"Pretty much…."

"So…..why were you trying to get away from him?"

"There's…something not right about him."

"How?"

"He…..asked me to marry him."

"What? He does know you both are related doesn't he?"

"Yeah. That's why I said there's something wrong with him."

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you something Akari." Said Luke

"Sure." I said

"When I went out to collect wood, I saw Will over in the district and he went on a weird grayish blue bridge. Curious, I followed him, and he eventually stopped at this beautiful little pond. There was a huge stump there, but no tree so I guess they cut it down. Anyway, Will went to go examine the stump and then a weird gnome like thing came out of nowhere and offered him a necklace. I think that necklace is what's causing him to act strange. Because the gnome said to Will "If you wear this, all of your dreams will come true." And he said "If there's anything you ever wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to do it, then the necklace would help you."

"So….Will's dream is to marry his own sister?"

"No….I think his dream is just to marry someone and become king. I think that necklace is corrupting his mind, and I'm not sure if he remembers you're his sister right now."

"But I didn't see a necklace around his neck….."

"Maybe it was in his pocket? Idk, but after he got that necklace, he hasn't been the same…..and his eyes turned a freaky dark blue color.

"Wait a second…Chase had the same eyes when he was trying to hurt you!"

"Really? But if that's true…..then how come it didn't really affect him until you fought each other?"

"Well firstly we don't really know how long he's had it…but maybe something was preventing him from….changing I guess we'll call it? Anyway….where can I change?" I asked

"The bathroom is upstairs to the right."

"Thanks." I said as I took the clothes and struggled to get up

"Um…are you going to be ok…um..Akari?"

"Huh….oww…..um I might need some help."

"Let me help you." Luke said

_But since Gil was closer to me than Luke was, he said he would help me. Luke kept insisting he'd do it, but Gil kept saying no and that he's got it. Why Gil didn't just back down and let him? I have no idea…..I mean, if you think about it there's only two options. One, he wanted to be nice and lend me a hand. Or two, he became possessed by aliens that wanted to make Luke jealous! YES! Another score for…..AKARI! I mean wouldn't you agree that he's part alien? Being related to HAMILTON and all….._

Anyway Gil let me lean on his shoulder and I was ok….for like 5 seconds. After that I was in pain again. Gil was a bit startled that I was hurt, but stopped and carried me bride style. I looked back to see Luke as we were heading up the stairs, and now….he seemed madder than ever.

_I hope he's not mad at me….or Gil. Gil's just helping me up the stairs. What is there to be mad about?_

After Gil took me up the stairs, he opened the door to the bathroom and set me on the toilet. (The lid was closed.)

I looked at Gil with a curious look because when I went to look at him, he blushed like madly as he gave me the clothes and replied a quick "Here."

"Um, thanks." I said happily taking the clothes

"….Are you going to be ok now?"

"Huh? S-sure don't worry about me!"

"But….I hurt you when I was helping you up the stairs…"

"O-oh! Haha don't worry about it! Like you said, what's in the past is in the past, right? It was an accident; I know you wouldn't do that to me!"

Gil gave me a sweet warm smile and said

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"No problem." I said as I returned the smile

_I'm actually…..curious to learn about Gil. I feel as if…..there's more than meets the eye with him….like there's another side of him that probably no one knows. That he keeps hidden….because he…..might be embarrassed about it, or maybe he doesn't like that side of him…._

As I kept looking at him his face was starting to turn a light shade of red…..but he kept staring, not looking away for even one second.

_Our eyes were locked with each other and I could see just how beautiful his eyes were. They were…..so calm and relaxing…..they sort of reminded me of an ocean. They're so….beautiful…_

We kept staring at each other for what seemed like eternity until Gil finally broke the silence and said

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was staring wasn't I?"

"Haha it's ok! I don't really mind!"

"It's just…."

"?"

"You're such a nice person and you're so…..beautiful….I've never met someone like you before. And…you're the only girl that's ever made me have….this strange feeling."

_At this I didn't know what to say. What is he trying to say? What strange feeling is he talking about? Idk what's wrong with him, but I need to get changed! I need to end this conversation somehow!_

"R-really? What kind of feeling do you mean?"

"I don't…"

"Is it your stomach? Your head? Your"

"I feel it right here." He said as he pointed to his stomach

"Oh…..well what do you feel in there?"

"Lightness? No….jitteriness? Um…how do you explain it?"

"Hm….so it's something that feels like it's moving?"

"Yeah…..fast. It sort of feels like….butterflies? If that even makes sense….."

"Butterflies in your stomach?"

"Uhh….I don't feel so good anymore." Gil said as his face went from red to green

"Woah, um how about you use the bathroom first?" I said as I signaled him to pick me up

He carried me out of the bathroom over to his bed and told me that he'd be right back. When he went inside the bathroom and closed the door, all I heard was, vomiting.

_Ewwww déjà vu all over again._

_I quickly tried to get that picture out of my mind as I looked around Gil's room. It was….very…boring. All he had in his room was a bookshelf, a desk with a computer, a closet, a piano, and his bed that I was on. Including a carpet and everything…and his room was…..nice. First off, the bed was a temperpedic bed, so you know he's making money:D The laptop was a mac air, and his entire bedroom theme was red. But….it looked really nice. I wish my room looked this nice! Axel better start making more money, cause I so want a room like this! Even I would want to live in here and it's a guys room!_

I saw the piano and I was instantly in love, because I love instruments. The piano, guitar, violin, flute, I loved them all and I just had to play it.

So I painfully reached the edge of the bed and rolled onto the floor. I stayed there for a few seconds (because that really hurt….) and started crawling toward the piano chair. I got into the chair but rested there for about three minutes. (Again pain.) After I was ok again I thought of songs that my grandmother and I used to play.

_I remember she taught me this one song….now if I can just find the starting note…._

Then, my pointer finger on my right hand was on autopilot or something and touched the key I was looking for, and immediately my left hand joined in.

_It's like….they have a mind of their own. It's sort of like when you're trying to remember a song, and then when you remember how the beginning goes, everything else comes naturally. You didn't think you'd remember the whole song, just the beginning….but once you start….it's like you suddenly remember and you have to sing the rest of it._

The song I played was zora's domain that was taught to me by my grandmother. As my fingers played…..I couldn't help but sing the song that my grandmother made for me to go with the piano

Me:

I am happy because

You are here by my side

You and I will be together

Forever

Even when I am alone, I'll be ok because I

Know that you are with me no matter where I am

You'll be with me

Because our hearts are connected

So we will forever remain,

Together forever you know that it is true

Grandmother:

Because I know I'd be nothing without you

So don't be scared I'm right here for you when you need me

I will always be there

Through the long days

And cold winter nights

When I won't be there to tuck you at night

It's gonna be ok

You will see

Because your heart's connected with me

And even though I may be far

Don't you be concerned at all

You know that we have a little secret,

Together:

接続の心は、いつもの鍵です( hearts connected is always key)

Grandmother:

Even though there are things you don't quite understand yet,

Just know this simple word 愛してru,(I love you.) ((p.s. sorry it wouldn't write the character ru.))

So that when I die

Just say that word to me

And I will forever rest peacefully

愛してru (I love you) Akari

I stopped and stared long and hard at the piano. Remembering all the memories I've had with my grandmother in learning this song…..and how much it meant to the both of us.

"….Hearts connected is always key? And aishiteru? I feel like….there's something significant about those two sentences…but what?"

As I was thinking this, Gil emerged from the bathroom and came over to the piano.

"Your…amazing." He said as he stood there in awe

"Um….thanks." I said with a smile

"How many years have you been playing?"

"A-actually…..I learned this from my grandmother."

"Was she a pianist?"

"I'm not sure. She never really said if she was or not. But I know she had a strong love for the piano, and she would practice every day on it."

"Your grandmother must be an extraordinary woman. When do you think I could meet her?"

"…She's…dead." I said as my eyes started to tear up

Gil looked at me with sorrowful eyes and said

"My….mother died. It was…..very painful…..I cried for years."

"W-when did…she die?"

"When I was seven. It's a day I will never forget."

"My grandmother died of a disease…"

"My mother died because of…."

"I-I't's ok. You don't have to tell me." _Even though I really want to know_

"No, it's ok…I actually need to get this off my chest. I've kept this secret for many years….I've never told anyone this."

"?"

"The person who killed my mother was…Hamilton."


	30. Why me?

CHAPTER 30:

Why me?

"W-what?" I asked now thoroughly confused

"Yeah….and since then, I haven't talked to my father unless I have to."

"That's terrible…I'm so sorry."

"And I'm sorry about your grandmother Akari…..I'm sure you miss her a lot."

"I also lost my mother and father….." I said as I began to cry

"Oh…..I..I'm really sorry."

As I was about to reply, Luke comes up the stairs

"What the heck did you do?" he practically shouted

"W-what are you talking about?" Gil asked thoroughly confused

"You made Akari cry! What did you say?"

"I-I didn't say anything! Promise!"

Luke walked over to Gil and grabbed him by his shirt and started threatening him….and I was….stunned. Gil was traumatized and I was still trying to figure out why Luke went all crazy on him like that!

"Luke, please stop I'm ok." I said

"He made you cry, and I promised nothing bad would happen to you!"

"Luke, just put him down." I said a bit more stern

"Not until he knows who he's going to deal with if he messes with you!"

_That's when I began to get mad. Luke overreacts on things when he sees me crying, or he sees that I'm hurt and immediately jumps to conclusions! It's ridiculous and…I can't take this anymore! _

Somehow I got up without having pain in my stomach, stood next to Luke and slapped him hard on the side of his cheek. I hit him too hard, it turned a dark red and began to swell. He looked at me, then looked away and dropped Gil onto the floor. After that, he started to walk down the stairs

"Luke, wait…"

But he didn't listen and kept walking until he was out the door.

"I'm really sorry about this Gil…."

"It's ok, at least no one got hurt right? Wait…let me rephrase that…."

"It's all right. I didn't mean to hit him as hard as I did, but he needs to know when to stop….and the only way I could show that was by hitting him I guess….he wasn't going to listen with me otherwise."

"….."

"Um…anyway, is it ok if I use your phone? I need to have Axel pick me up."

"Sure."

Gil went downstairs for a quick second, and came back up with the phone.

"Ok…."

*ring**ring*ring*

"Hello this the Sundae Inn, how may I help you?" said the person

"um…..hello. This is…Aka….I mean Kenji! Is Axel available?"

"Oh Kenji? Hi how are you? This is Kathy! Axel's not available right now because he's taking some orders in your place. Are you coming back to work already?" asked Kathy

"Ah…..not exactly. I got hurt today and I need a ride home…."

"I see….I have an idea! How about I take you to the Sundae Inn and you can relax in one of our rooms for a while, and when Axel's done with his two time job then he can take you home!"

"Uhh…I'm not sure that's"

"Great! I'll come pick you up now! Where are you exactly?"

"B-but Kathy I don't think"

"You don't have to tell me! I'll just trace this call and see where your calling from!"

"Kathy…"

"Oh, Gils house! What are you doing there? Not matter, I'll be on my way!"

Beep-

"Darn it! Kathy doesn't know when to quit!"

"She won't leave you alone?" Gil asked

"No and I'm sick and tired of her. She's so annoying!"

"She can't be any worse than Maya….."

"Actually, I think Maya's better."

"It's really that bad?"

"It's incredibly bad…"

"Hm….I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Wait here."

Gil ran back down the stairs, and a few minutes later came back with something that was….shining? It was blindingly bright.

"What's that?" I asked

"It's a super special medicine that can heal any wound…."

"Where did you find something like that?"

"I found it at a pond…..it was in a huge tree trunk…I don't really know how I stumbled upon it…but there where little elf people there too, and a really pretty goddess….."

"Are you hallucinating?"

"If I was, would I have this?"

"Hm….you have to take me there! I want to see those little elf people! I always knew they existed! Everyone doubted it but me! Haha I win!"

"Haha your really different aren't you?"

"Yes I am! And I'm proud of it!"

"Here, take this medicine and put it over your stitches. It should heal it completely."

"How do you know this stuff works?"

"I tried it once. When I was little, I was playing with those elf people and I fell and scraped my knee. One of the elves left and came back with this water medicine thing and rubbed it on my knee, and it was completely gone."

"Wow! Hm…So have you met the goddess? Cause I've had a dream about a goddess and we might be talking about the same one….."

"She has long turquoise hair, turquoise eyes, turquoise dress, turquoise wings"

"Ok I get the point. Turquoise is her theme. Anything else?"

"She shines really brightly compared to average people, and she's super pretty."

"Thanks for stating the OBVIOUS Gil! She's a goddess! Are goddesses supposed to look UGLY? I don't think so!"

"Sorry…."

"Anyway, that description you just gave of her looks like the one I saw in my dream!"

"Really? So that means you must have seen her too!"

"Yeah….but I don't understand why….."

"Did she say anything? What was the dream about?"

"Something about her needing to be saved and a tree and yeah…"

"That doesn't make much…wait a second..a tree? Maybe she's talking about the tree I went too when I was little! Maybe….the tree needs to be saved? It's been a while since I was there, so maybe there's something wrong with it?"

"That would make sense….do you remember where the tree is?"

"It's been years since I was there, there's no way I can remember that."

"What about those little elf friends of yours? Do they know?"

"We would always play at the pond, so they're probably where the pond is."

"Maybe it's on a map?"

"I already checked that, it's not on there. It must be hidden somewhere….maybe for a reason…."

"Hm….this is awesome! I now have an adventure! And you're going to help me! Your memories and my dreams are the key to unlocking this mystery!"

"I guess so."

"Oh yeah, I haven't even put on the medicine yet."

I slowly opened the bottle because it was bright! Then I rubbed it on my stomach slowly over all the stitches and it vanished!

"Gil you're a genius!" I said as I hugged him tightly

"Thanks…" he said with a slight blush

"I'm completely healed! I feel like I'm filled with energy!"

"Glad to see your better."

*ding dong*

"SHOOT! IT'S KATHY! RRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

"Don't worry. I'll just tell her that you already left because…I took you home a while ago."

"Are you sure that fib will work?"

"It should if we play along with it."

"Ok I'll stay upstairs."

"Alright. You wait in my room, and I'll try to make her leave. I'll give you a sign when the coast is clear."

"What will the sign look like?"

"Um…how about I turn on the hallway light when she's gone."

"And what's the signal if she comes up the stairs?"

"That won't happen! Believe me I'm a good actor."

"If she comes up here Gil, you're going to regret it."

"*gulp* I'll try."

I then hurried in Gil's room and slammed the door.

"Shoot! There's no lock!"

Anyway, just in case, I'll make my hair look like a boy….and done!

I slowly leaned on the door so I could hear what was going on downstairs.

"Hello?" asked Gil

"Hi Gil!" said Luna

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see someone, excuse me."

"Um this is my house, so why don't you ask permission first?"

"Fine, can I please come in?"

"Sorry, visiting hours are over." Gil said as I heard the door begin to close

"Not so fast." The door suddenly stopped

"What? Go away! What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Let me in!"

"No! Go away! Why can't you ever just leave me alone! You've done this ever since we were kids! Knock it off already!"

"Since I've been doing this for a while, you should already be used to it! Now let me in!"

"NO! GET OUT!"

"MAKE ME!"

After that I heard something behind me so I slowly turned around….and guess what I saw?

"K-kathy? How the heck did you get in here?" I asked in my boyish voice

"I climbed up Gil's side of the house and came in through the window. Luna talking to Gil was just a distraction so I could come and get you."

"Kathy…Please just leave me alone. I'll come back to work soon ok?"

"Oh come on! We could hang out together right now! I went through all this trouble just to see you! I might as well finish what I started right?"

Kathy started walking toward me.

"Kathy can you go away please? I'm feeling better! So don't worry about me! Go back to your job were you belong!"

Kathy still kept walking toward me.

I turned around now facing the door trying to open the door….no luck.

"What the heck? Come on, out of all times the door chooses today not to open!"

I didn't want to turn around because I could feel Kathy standing a few feet away from me. I was scared.

"W-what do you plan on doing to me Kathy?"

"Turn around."

_I'm going to die; I'm completely surrounded…_

I slowly turned around and was soon facing Kathy. I was against the door, trembled at what was about to happen next.

"I love you Kenji." Kathy said as she kept getting closer inch by inch

"Uh…." I said as I put my hands up to my face

"What's wrong?"

"…..I….just need some space…..can you back up please?"

"But…."

"Kathy…..please please please leave me alone! Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because….."  
"Because what?"

"I'm….in love with you Kenji."

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't feel the same way about me?"

"If you really wanted to get to know me better, you just should have asked. But instead you do all these insane things just to spend time with me…your obsessed. And you can't even see what's in front of you! Someone already likes you, but you're too blind to see it!"

"The person I see in front of me is you because I love you Kenji! There's no one else I would want to be with! I don't know who else likes me, and I don't care! I just want you!"

"Kathy…I don't know you very well ok? Why don't we become friends first? Get to know each other better?"

"And then can we?"

"What? I never said"

"Great! From here on out, well become friends first, and then we'll get into a relationship ok? Yay! Kenji's going to be my future husband!"

"Uh….I never said that….."

"I can't wait until that day comes! I can just see it now! I'll be in this gorgeous white silk like wedding dress, and you'll be in this amazingly cute tux, say our vows,…..and then…then…..WE'LL BE MARRIED! OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Kathy, I think you're going a bit too far I never agreed to marrying you."

"But you never said you didn't."

_I would SSSSOOOOOOOOO love to tell her I'm a GIRL! G-I-R-L! But I have to try to remain calm and say something that would satisfy her, so she can GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!_

"What should we name our kids? I was thinking if we had a girl to name her Karin, and if it were a boy to name him Kenjirou! What do you think? I thought those were some pretty good names myself….hm….."

"WOAH! Let's not talk about children!...Like I said, let's just work on being friends first ok?"

"Fine with me! Ahh I can already see my future! Kenji, Karin, and Kenjirou will all be part of my family!"

"R-right…anyway why don't you leave now?"

"But you have to go see Axel don't you?"

"B-but I'm better now, so go on out out."

"Make me."

"Come on Kathy, now's not the time to be stubborn. I have to go see Gil first and then I'll go see Axel. So why don't you go without me alright?"

"Nope. I'm not moving an inch until you make me."

"Then I guess you're going to be standing there for a long time because I'm not going to do anything."

"Then I'll just keep getting in your way until you do."

"Kathy, why are you doing this?"

"Hm….I want you to hug me."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do right? It's not like we won't be married soon!"

"If I give you just a regular hug, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll get out of your way….for today!"

"…Fine. But as FRIENDS."

"I know that! Now hurry up!"

I slowly walked over to her and gave her a hug, but when I tried to stop the hug, she wouldn't let go.

"Kathy? This is just a friendship hug. That means it's only for 3 seconds or less."

"But…..I…"

"Kathy…..are you….crying?"

"Why can't you see how much love I have for you?"

"…."

"You're so stupid…but that's also the part that I love about you."

"…"

"I'll wait forever. That's a promise."

"…"

We FINALLY separated from our hug

"That's definitely a promise." Kathy said as she let go of me

"Can you please open this door? It's stuck….."

"Let me see." Kathy said as she gave the door a pull

"Wow….this suckers tight."

"How can we get it to open?"

"Don't worry Kenji, I've got it covered." She said as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair.

*click**click**clank*

"Ah I got it!" she said as she turned the doorknob and opened the door

"Wow! I thought you could only do that in movies!"

"Nope."

Kathy then grabbed my hand and said

"Come on Kenji! Let's go downstairs."

I stopped her abruptly.

"What?" she asked turning around

I lifted my hand that was being grabbed by her.

"Oh…well….isn't that what friends do? Hold hands?"

"No Kathy. We're starting new like we don't even know each other new. So let go of my hand!"

"Fine." She said rather disappointed

_After we got down the stairs, I saw Gil and Luna still talking, but…..um…..why don't you just listen to what I heard?_

"Gil….why are you SO BLIND! FOR SOMEONE SO SMART, YOU'RE INCREDIBLY STUPID!"

"What you're saying makes NO SENSE! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, THEN GO ON AND SAY IT!"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"YES! Hurry up so you can LEAVE!"

"FINE! I…."

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT! IS IT THAT HARD TO SEE?"

Gil's voice stopped shouting and said it more in a concerned tone "What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! AND I'M NOT REPEATING IT AGAIN! I ALREADY DID WHEN WE WERE LITTLE TWICE!"

"….."

"You know how I feel, yet you CONTINUE TO YELL AND HATE ME ANYWAY! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT! UNLESS YOUR STUDYING BRAINWASHED YOU, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT ANYMORE!"

"…Luna…."

"DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME! YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGG TIME!" Luna said through tears but still shouting

"…."

Luna gave one last hurtful look at Gil and ran away.

_I looked over at Kathy and she was crying as well. She looked so hurt and angry…..but she decided to run after Luna so she left out the house._

Gil slowly closed the door…._I guess trying to sink into his brain everything that just happened _and slowly turned around to face me.

"Uh-I—I just got here…so….." I said rather nervously

"It's ok Akari, you don't have to lie….."

"Oh….well….is there anything you need to talk about? Or maybe not….."

"I'm pretty sure you have some questions that need to be answered, but I really don't feel like discussing it right now so….."

"Oh no need! It's quite alright! Um…."

When I looked at Gil's face, he seemed terribly sad….and maybe embarrassed?

"Well I have a question for you, but it has nothing to do with what just happened."

"Ok go ahead."

"How do I get Kathy to leave me alone? To make her get the point that I don't like her and that I'm really a GIRL?"

"Oh….what exactly happened?"

"She told me she wanted to get married."

"What? That's…hilarious!" Gil said as he started laughing so hard he started crying

"Glad YOU think this is funny! Do you know how long it's going to take for me to convince her? She's like a pestering sister! It's ridiculous!"

Gil was laughing so hard it took him 5 minutes before he finally calmed down and was able to respond.

"Tell her upfront. She's really stupid for not knowing you're really a girl…."

"What? Does that mean the disguise is bad? Is it that noticeable?"

"No it's not. You just have to pay attention VERY closely and you can see that you're really a girl."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean by the way you talk and walk.

"What's wrong with the way I talk and walk?"

"Well….you just don't walk like guys are supposed to. I can't really explain it….."

"Maybe I shouldn't be asking you about being the typical normal guy because you're….not completely….normal."

"What? Of course I'm normal!"

"Normal for a nerd….no offense. I mean you don't LOOK like a nerd, but you sort of ACT like one."

"How so?"

"Gil, look at what you're dressed in. That's not something someone would wear these days."

"But it's my uniform."

"Uniforms are in the PAST and I mean in the PAST on this island! People wear stuff like…hm….who's a good example? Ah, Luke! Even Luke has more fashion sense than you!"

"That's because Selena designs his clothes."

"Who's Selena?...Wait a second….that's the red headed girl isn't it?"

"Yeah, you've met her?"

"I don't like her…..she's…annoying….and get's jealous REALLY easily."

"Yep, that's Selena for you. Have you been to one of her dance performances?"

"She dances? What?"

"Yeah at the Sundae Inn, that's her dream. That's why she came to Waffle Island, she used to live on Toucan Island but she wanted to pursue her dream."

"Hm….I saw her dance a little bit with Luke." _Until I slapped her:D_

"Oh…well just to let you know….she sort of likes Luke….."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" (sarcastically)

"Sorry, I'm just trying to let you know ahead of time."

"I already knew that so let's not discuss it anymore, ok?" I asked a bit rude

"Sure…."

"Wow how did we get all off subject? Can you please tell me how to get Kathy away from me?"

"I've never seen her this cheerful before so I don't really know. The Kathy I knew was always shy and would only talk to her best friend Candace and Luna. Every time someone else tried to talk to her she would say she had something to do or someplace to be, or sometimes would even run away."

"So when did that all change?"

"Well there was a day when….."

"What?"

"She had followed me to the pond I was talking about earlier…."

"Does the water grant wishes? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I COULD HAVE WISHED FOR SOMETHING INSTEAD OF USING IT ON MY STITCHES?"

"No it wasn't the water medicine…it was the goddess."

"What did she do?"

"I introduced Kathy to the goddess and she asked her this one question: 'Is it true that you can really grant wishes?' The goddess said she could, but only if they truly believed in her, and Kathy got down on her knees, bowed her head and said 'Can you please make me popular, outgoing, pretty, someone that never says never, never gives up hope, never lets anyone down, always tries her best, and has many friends?' The goddess thought for a moment and closed her eyes. She told Kathy to lift up her head and open her eyes to her, and she did. The goddess was amazed because she could feel the passion she had for her dreams, the love she had for everyone including herself( the goddess), and how much she believed in her(goddess) all through her brown eyes. So the goddess said 'I will grant you your wish. Close your eyes again please.' Kathy did, and the goddess asked the elves to sing with her a song….something about the goddess and her bringing life to the island and how much people believe in her, and when the goddess said to open her eyes again, her eye color changed from brown to green. 'You now have your wish granted. Your eyes resemble all of your dreams and passions which represents the color yellow combined with your belief in me which is the color blue, resulting in your new green eyes.' The goddess said. And since then, she hasn't been the same….."

"That's a really interesting story! Is that really why her eyes are green?"

"Yep….."

"Wow that's so awesome! I NEED TO FIND OUT WHO THIS GODDESS IS!"

"Not so fast! Didn't you listen to the WHOLE story? I said you had to believe in her before she grants any wishes!"

"That's true…..but I'm sure I can get past that part!"

"Akari, the only reason she got her wish granted was because she believed in the goddess!"

"We'll discuss more stories and details later ok? Right now I have to find Axel!"

"…..Fine. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Ok." I said while walking towards the door "But…."

"But?"

"I was thinking….since we're working on figuring out this thing about the goddess that means we have to stay near each other and tell each other when we find something new! So I'll be here at 7 tomorrow morning to start searching."

"Searching for what?"

"The pond so we can meet the goddess! Now don't forget to be ready by that time! Although I'm sure that won't be a problem because you love getting up early right? You're a straight A student after all!"

"Hey! I need sleep too!"

"Then go to bed earlier!"

"Wait….why am I even agreeing to this?"

"Great, so I'll see you at 7 tomorrow! I'll try to round up some more people so we can cover more ground, see you later!" I said as I ran out the door

"Akari wait I have to tell you something!"

"Yes?" I asked stopping abruptly and turning around to face him

"Remember when you were talking about the necklace and the dark blue eyes thing?"

"Yeah why?"

"I never really finished what I wanted to say."

"Ok shoot."

"…..something like that has happened before….."

"To who?"

"My father, Hamilton."

"WHAT? We have to get this story solved ASAP! TOMORROW, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RESTING, IN FACT PACK SOME CLOTHES, A SLEEPING BAG, AND A FLASHLIGHT BECAUSE I HATE THE DARK. BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO SOLVE THIS, AND WE WON'T COME HOME UNTIL ALL OF OUR QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED AND WE UNDERSTAND THE STORY AND I GET TO MEET THE GODDESS, GOT IT?" I asked rather seriously and passionately

"*gulp*I'm not so sure about this…."

"GREAT! I'll inform everyone else about it once I find out whose joining us. Oh and Gil…."

"Yes?"

*SMACK*

"OW! What the heck was that for?"

"I told you not to let Kathy find me remember?" I said with a smile

"It wasn't my fault! It was a trap!"

"Yeah, but you promised! Next time, don't promise something you can't promise!"

"Sorry…."

"Anyway, I'll be going now! See you tomorrow at 7! Remember EVERYTHING MUST BE PACKED AND READY TO GO BY THE TIME I COME, GOT IT?"

"Fine…" Gil mumbled

"Great! See you later then!"

After a few minutes of walking from Gil's house I remembered something

"Oh snap!I forgot about Will! Wait a minute…..if we can find that goddess, I can get Will to return to normal, and I could ask to have Chase here again!...I completely forgot about Chase…I don't even know where he went. He could have gone anywhere in the world!"

I decided to check around just to see if I could find Chase, so I went into the Sundae Inn. (I was worried….so it was sort of panicked and ran into the closest building to me….)

_Which was the WORST mistake I could have ever made…_


End file.
